Digital Charge
by HawkRider
Summary: A collab fic with KumoFuzei. Dragged into the Digital World, six children try to survive, fighting their way through many obstacles, from cave ins and explosions to giant fire birds and killer flowers to flying shoes and temper tantrums. And with clues to their escape hidden in plain sight, will they find their way? Will they fail? And how much more confusing could Richard get?
1. An Interesting Message

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own, or ever will own, Digimon or anything else that you find familiar in this fic.**

**Hawk: Yep. Neither of us own anything but three of the OCs each. And some later characters.**

**Kumo: Correct! So, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Hawk: You mean we hope you enjoy this.**

**Kumo: Of course. So, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Holly skipped up to the front door of her house. "Come on Mum!" She called behind her.<p>

"Holly?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Why do you never have this much energy on a school day?" She asked tiredly.

"Silly! Because school is boring!" She called back.

"Oh, that is it!" She chased after Holly, who dodged. Her mum dug out her keys as she slowed down, unlocking the door. "Go on ahead Holly. I'll just get the shopping."

"Ok!" Holly chirped, darting inside – only to get swept off her feet by her dad. "Hi Dad!" She called in his ear, making him flinch slightly.

"Hello honey. And speaking of sweet things..." He pulled out a small bag. "Do you like sherbet lemons?" He asked, smiling.

"Thank you Daddy!" Holly squealed, grabbing the bag and pulling out a sweet, popping it in her mouth, followed by another going in her dad's hand. He smiled.

"Thanks Hol." He pointed outside. "I'm just going to help your mother." He walked out towards the car, grabbing several bags.

Half an hour later, Holly was in her room. The walls were fuchsia, with a flower pattern just above the skirting board. She had a small bookcase that was loosely packed with books. She had a wardrobe filled mostly with dresses, but there were some t-shirts and skirts. There were some pony posters around the walls, as well as one or two with other animals, like cute species of bears. She had a water bed in one corner of the room, the foot opposite her bay windows. Finally, there was a desk with a desktop computer, with all of the needed sites blocked. Holly turned it on.

She checked her e-mail inbox. Her parents let her have an account when she swore that she wouldn't use it for anything she shouldn't, just for contacting friends. She smiled as she saw her best friend was on IM. She opened a window and conversed with her for about twenty minutes.

After those twenty minutes had passed, she checked her inbox again. She had three messages. Two were junk and the first was odd. When she deleted it, she found another, identical message in her inbox. Sighing, she opened the e-mail. Whilst it was loading, she headed to a gaming website, playing a game called 'Grid 16'. Once that was done, she checked the e-mail.

_It can't be what this looks like..._ She thought, gasping.

* * *

><p>Hawke was having a terrible day.<p>

His phone had been stolen, along with his wallet, so he had to walk home. Then some thugs thought they'd choose him as their next target, leaving him with bruises covering his body and a lot of pain. And then he'd wound up lost. How is it possible to get lost around the corner from your house? Hawke hadn't had to walk it before. He sighed as he turned the key in the lock, hoping the end didn't snap off. Knowing his luck today though...

The door opened and Hawke stepped in. "Hawke! You're ok!" His mum ran up and hugged him, tears on her cheeks. "Why didn't you call to say you were going to be late?" she asked, panicked.

"Robbed." He replied, simply "Took my phone and wallet." He didn't feel in the mood for talking, so headed to his room. His mother understood and left him alone. She knew what he was like after all.

"Why did I have to choose to live in Manchester?" She muttered as she watched him walking upstairs. Hawke looked around his room. It was a smallish room, with a bed and a desk with an average sized TV and a Nintendo Wii on top. A laptop lay on the floor beside it. A wardrobe was to the right and a chest of drawers to the right of that. Against the next wall was a bookcase that was overflowing. Behind the bed was a three piece photograph of a small pier at sunset. The pale shade of blue in the artwork matching the walls of his room. He headed to the desk and picked up the laptop, booting it up. He logged in and instantly went to his inbox, not actually expecting anything to be there.

To his surprise, there was. Although it looked like junk mail, so he ignored it. Things saying 'You won!' in the subject generally are, especially if they say 'This is not a joke' as well. He sighed and closed it. Well, Hawke didn't exactly expect him to e-mail him. Not after the break up they'd just had. Not after finding his boyfriend and best friend with their lips locked together, in his bedroom. He rubbed his thumbs together and reopened the laptop. He looked again at the only e-mail he had. _Might as well._ He thought. He clicked on the e-mail, noting that there was no sender address, and waiting for it to open. He was shocked by what he saw.

* * *

><p>Jade skipped through the front door, waving back at her boyfriend, waiting halfway down the drive. She breezed through the lower floor of her house, waving a hello to her parents as she passed them. "Jade. We want to talk about something." Her father stated, sternly. She gulped back the fear.<p>

"Jade, we do not want you to date Nathan anymore." Her mother announced.

"What?"

"He's a bad influence on you." Her father explained. "He's distracting you from your work, and is pulling you into all the wrong circles..."

"Oh, don't worry." Jade interrupted. "I broke up with Nathan several weeks ago."

"Really? Who are you dating now then?" Her mother asked, taken aback.

"His name's Dylan. And don't worry; he isn't doing anything bad now. In fact, I may end up staying with him." Jade explained.

"That'll be a change." Her father muttered with contempt in his tone.

"I'm so happy for you." Her mother said calmly, reminding herself to make a point of meeting this new boy.

"Now...About your outfit..." Her father started.

"Oh, not again, I already told you, I'll wear this whether you like it or not." Jade pouted before she carried on up to her room. "Bye!" She called over her shoulder. She walked up to her room.

Jade looked round. On the wall opposite the foot of her queen-sized bed was a large, flat-screen TV, along with several photographs of boys pinned to a corkboard. Above the photos was a heading: 'Ex-boyfriends'. Spread around the room was multiple posters of singers and bands, as well as some which pictured semi-naked men. There was a door leading to a walk-in wardrobe next to an area that was padded, ready for any gymnastics she wanted to do.

Jade did a pirouette, and then jumped onto her bed, pulling a laptop out from underneath after she settled a little. She turned it on and instantly logged on to Facebook before she checked her inbox; two hundred and seventy four new messages. She saw that two hundred and five were Facebook alerts and fifty six were love letters. Twelve of the rest were junk mail, but the last one was odd. There was no sender address. The subject line was 'You won! This is not a joke.' - Which always distracted her a little but she felt drawn to it...

_This is stupid._ She thought. _It's probably just some junk mail. _She clicked on in anyway. She gasped at what she saw.

* * *

><p>Tammy walked into her house. Dad wasn't home, typical. "I'm home Ange!" Tammy called to her aunty. Angela walked out with a smile<p>

"Where've you been Tams?" she asked while she whisked a bowl of pancake mixture by hand.

"With Alex." Tammy explained.

"Oh god, Tammy I've told you this before you can get boys so why have you resorted to girls?" Angela asked, exasperated as she trekked into the kitchen.

Tammy sighed and took her shoes off – she set them by the door – chasing after Angela she dropped her small bag and stopped to check her hair and makeup in the mirror. "I mean honestly Tammy, when I was your age I made sure I got my fair fill of the finest-"

"Please Ange, if dad heard you swearing he'd be furious!" Tammy interrupted. "Anyway don't worry, Alex is just a friend. I do have a boyfriend too, you know." she sighed as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"Really Tams? I mean come on, it's not fair on either of them that you are using them." Angela groaned as she flipped a pancake and then wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"I'm happy and I'm sure they don't even know so who cares?" Tammy moaned.

Angela laid a pancake on a plate and put it in front of Tammy. Tammy looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." she stated flatly.

"I'm not moving until you eat it this time." Angela insisted.

"Urghhh Ange!" Tammy moaned as she stuck her fork in and chewed on the pancake. "When's dad giving me my laptop back?" Tammy asked with a mouth full of food.

"I don't know." Angela told her as she sat down on the other side of the breakfast bar.

"You know where it is so why don't you give it to me?" Tammy asked with a frown as she chewed some more pancake.

"I-" Angela paused as the sound of mail dropping through the letter box was heard.

"I'll get it!" Tammy exclaimed.

"Oh no you won't, keep eating." Angela ordered. She got up and walked off to the door to get the mail.

Tammy ate another bite before dropping it on the floor "Princess Selma." Tammy hissed. A Chihuahua came charging in and scoffed the pancake. It wore a little pink sparkly cowboy hat and matching jacket. Angela walked back in so Tammy smiled innocently. "What is it?" Tammy asked as Angela reached for the bin, usually she wouldn't care but this letter was begging to be opened.

"Some junk mail for you. I told you to stop filling in survey's. You won't win a car or a helicopter or a phone or whatever they are promising." Angela explained with a sigh as she brushed her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear and adjusted her green frilly top.

"I stopped after the time that guy didn't send me my money back." Tammy groaned. "Let me see." she insisted. Angela sighed and handed it to her before going back to making pancakes.

Tammy looked at the letter, no return address, no stamp and it didn't look like it had been touched. She opened it up and looked for an address on the inside but there was none. It wasn't from a friend but it had stated on the inside of the envelope. 'You won! This is not a joke.' Tammy growled, she had been wrong. It was junk, but something still compelled her to read the letter. She withdrew it and was shocked at what she read.

* * *

><p>Cayden checked his PDA as he walked into his house through the large, double oak doors. The intricate marble work on the floor was ignored as Cayden threw a laptop bag onto the floor that was filled with paperwork. Fifteen new emails, that was a lot since he had just been through business with his staff. He looked around for cook but he couldn't spot her. "I might as well read them..." he muttered as he walked over to his downstairs main kitchen and sat on the black marble worktop.<p>

"Talby is so needy!" he moaned as he read the email about accounts within the company. He deleted it and a few spam emails before he came to his last email. It stated: 'You won! This is not a joke.' Cayden looked at it and shrugged. He highlighted it and clicked delete. It vanished so he got up to grab a banana but another identical email came through. He sighed and put the banana into a maid's hand who had worked out he was home and was trying to clean around him. She started to peel it for him while he wrestled with the email that wouldn't stay deleted.

"Sonia, can you read this for me while I eat?" he asked. Sonia nodded and took the phone from him while he took the banana.

"There is nothing there, Master Cayden." she replied, handing him back the phone with the email gone. Cayden grinned.

"Thanks, Sonia." he chirped as he put the banana in the bin. As he did the email came through again so he finally decided to open it. He read the title slowly before he opened it and became more and more shocked.

* * *

><p>Aiden sat in his room alone. His family had just annoyed him thoroughly at the dinner table because he got a U in a test. "I hate having brothers and sisters." Aiden growled as he turned on his computer which sat on a dark oak desk. He rubbed his bare feet on the grey carpet as it slowly booted up. He looked around his room – at the bed with a blue quilt against the back wall, the wardrobe that was dinged and smashed because Aiden had got frustrated on the opposite wall, the free weights in the corner next to the wardrobe on the left and a drum set on the right. A few posters were on the wall but not many and his signature green goggles hung on the edge of one of the bed plinths. The computer beeped as it finished loading so Aiden typed in a password and loaded up a game to play.<p>

The icon for his email started to flash, he figured it was just his on and off ex wanting to talk to him again so he ignored it and walked over to his wardrobe, thinking. "Hey Aiden, mum said she wants you downstairs." his brother said, poking his head through the door. Aiden groaned.

"What now?" he moaned.

"Someone's been naughty again!" his brother laughed. Aiden grabbed the nearest object which lucky was just a pillow – that he had used to scare away the family cat last night – and threw it at James. James closed the door and walked off. Aiden moved to the computer quickly and checked the email. It said: 'You won! This is not a joke!' Aiden sighed and opened it quickly to read the contents. He paused the second he started – in shock.


	2. Data Explorations

**Hawk: For a start, we are both sorry about the delay.**

**Kumo: Yep. Very sorry.**

**Hawk: Thus, we are not going to bore you with a long A/N, and are going to let you get straight onto the story.**

**Kumo: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Data Explorations!"<p>

Those four words were chimed out six times within a few minutes around the towering glass and steel building.

* * *

><p>Aiden got out of his car and waved goodbye to his mother and father before looking at the big building. It loomed over his small stature and made him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't used to such clean cut beauty.<p>

He had dressed up fairly nicely for today, assuming it would be important. He was wearing: a light blue, low cut t-shirt underneath his dark blue hooded-jumper which had a white hood; dark brown cargo shorts; white hi-tops with multicoloured laces and light green goggles which hung around his neck loosely.

He walked up to the front of the building but he was promptly stopped by a man that walked out of the building with a stern look on his face. He had dark skin and an afro of hair. He wore orange, baggy Hawaiian shorts and a blue, baggy Hawaiian shirt. "Aiden?" he asked.

"Erm... Yes" Aiden replied, slowly.

"Follow me" the man ordered. Aiden was unsure at first so he stood still. "My name is Ofrece McKannon and I will be your tour guide, now, come on" Ofrece insisted. Aiden sighed and followed him inside hastily.

As they walked Aiden remembered the email he had received before he came here:

_Dear Master Smith,_

_I am pleased to tell you that you have been chosen by our talent scout as part of our _Cool Skills_ contest. We are awarding you the chance to meet your favourite sportsmen and women at our main office in Leicester. There will also be other activities planned for you on site such as taking a tour of our gym with the chance to try out some of the highly expensive equipment and a chance to try out our brain boosting facilities which will help with any low test scores you may have received in the past and prevent any new ones._

_The tour guide will expect to see you at the building at 11 o clock on the sixth of July_

_Yours sincerely, Miss C Destruct, PR._

He hadn't understood some of it so he had to ask his parents but once he did it all sounded too good to be true so he knew he had to accept it. If for nothing else then his grades did need a little boost. "So can I go try out that brain thingy first?" Aiden asked, he'd rather go have fun but he knew he needed this the most. The tour guide seemed a little shocked and taken aback so he simply continued walking until they went through the glass doors and then he turned around.

"If you will follow me we will go to the brain training facility" he nearly choked on the last word so Aiden wondered why he was so nervous.

"Who are you?" Aiden asked. He was sure that he vaguely recognised the guy.

"I used to work in your father's office. I remember you as a little boy" Ofrece explained. Aiden breathed out in exclamation.

"You remember me from that long ago, I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast" Aiden joked.

"Well after you eat your lunch here I'm sure you will not forget it" Ofrece chortled as he opened the door to the room. Inside was a large spherical machine. Jutting out of it was a small, metal plank just big enough for Aiden to fit on. A scientist stood by a control panel in the corner of the room poised to begin. "You have to lay down on there and then stay perfectly still, okay?" Ofrece asked with a grin. Aiden nodded slowly and lay down. It was just like those test things at the hospital. Ofrece came over and strapped his arms and legs down with Velcro restraints.

"Why are you tying me down!" Aiden asked, panicking.

"Don't worry, some people just seize up a little because of the lights. We don't want you to get caught in the machinery. It's all for safety" Ofrece reassured him.

Aiden sighed and leaned his head back as the scientist began to press buttons. Ofrece stepped back and waved as Aiden's body was taken into the machine.

The inside of it was entirely black until it all lit up with a dull, dark green glow. Then he noticed how complex it was. There were all sorts of strange tools and instruments retraced into the hull and a screen which was conveniently placed at eye line for him. The screen lit up and a female mouth appeared.

"Relax, it'll be okay." It soothed repeatedly until Aiden felt his arms and legs go limp and his eyes come close to closing. The ambient green glow began to change into a multicoloured array and suddenly Aiden found that he was confused and disorientated. Then a long metal pole dropped out near his head but it just seemed to hang there, at least, he couldn't even feel it.

"I want to get out now!" Aiden exclaimed, thrashing his feet around as they were the only part sticking out of the machine so he could still feel them.

Ofrece looked at the scientist who didn't return the courtesy. "Not long now Aiden, you have to complete a full cycle before we can let you out" the scientist insisted as he moved a few levers and pressed a small green button. There was the sound of whirring from the machine then Aiden's body became limp again.

Five minutes later Aiden slowly slid out of the machine with his eyes open. "Why did it take so long? My eyes hurt!" Aiden whined. Ofrece chuckled and walked over and undid the restraints. Aiden got up and rubbed the back of his head. "I do feel a little smarter" Aiden remarked.

"Give it time, your IQ is still rising" the scientist told him before gesturing to the door

"Let's go try out the gym" Aiden grinned. Ofrece nodded and walked over to the door and held it open for Aiden. They both left but suddenly heard a scream and ran towards the location. "What is it!" Aiden shouted above the noise.

"I'm not sure yet" Ofrece told him as they neared some doors. "Through here" he shouted, swinging the doors open. As they arrived a girl was sucked into a strange machine by a light while another girl began to whine.

A light burst from the machine in the middle of the room and flew towards Aiden. Aiden grabbed a bin lid next to him and used it to deflect the beam from away from him and Ofrece. It was just unlucky that it instead grabbed the other girl from behind. Aiden flinched as he felt pain shoot through his wrists. When he dropped the lid a light hit him square in the chest and he was dragged into the computer screen without any chance to fight. The words of the woman echoed in his ears: "It's happening again!"

* * *

><p>Angela walked up to the front door of the building with Tammy before she offered a hug which was swiftly declined. "I won't be long, don't be so soppy" Tammy groaned.<p>

"Just... be good" Ange insisted as she stepped back and watched Tammy walk up to the door.

Today she was wearing: some black shoes with a small heel, a white, knee length dress with black frill around the neckline – which was low enough that it made Angela annoyed and nervous – and a baby pink hair band. She was carrying her favourite, now faded, pink bag that carried her makeup and phone inside at all times.

"Angela, don't make dad annoyed, you know how you are!" Tammy called as she entered the building through the glass doors and began to take it in. It was astounding and vast so much so that she really wanted to marry the guy who owned it... She paused and withdrew the letter, rereading it slowly.

_Dear Miss Annaliese._

_I am pleased to inform you that you have beaten all the other entrants in our _Natural Beauty_ competition. We are awarding you with a fashion shoot that will be held at our headquarters in Leicester. After the event you will be taken to the nearby A-List party that is being held for the new movie: Gregarious Love starring Cameron Farrin. _

_The tour around the building prior to the shoot will require you to be there at 11 o clock promptly on the sixth of July. You must not bring a guide with you; they will be given tickets to the show later on. Your tour guide will meet you after you arrive. _

_Yours sincerely, Miss C Destruct, PR._

"I get to meet Cameron Farrin!" Tammy squealed elatedly. She saw a shadow looming over her so she pocketed the letter and looked up.

"I'll be your guide for the day" the woman, with a tight black bun of hair, announced with a thick Russian accent.

"Why you?" Tammy asked as she checked her phone, it was just Gary. She pressed delete and looked up to an impatient glare.

"Let's go, we have very little time for this tour, I plan on taking you to the computer room since you are already late and part of your tour will focus on the Photoshopping we will do of you" The woman explained with gruff tones.

"Photo... shopping...? I thought I won _natural_ beauty" Tammy retorted.

"...You? Please..." she scoffed and began to walk.

Tammy took an immediate dislike; the woman wore a black pantsuit and had a perfectly tamed figure and appearance. She loomed over Tammy, despite how tall Tammy considered herself. If she wasn't so ugly she could've been a model. Tammy felt her phone vibrate again so she turned it off and thrust it back into her bag. A high pitched scream was heard so the woman – in heels – started to run. "Hey, where are you going!" Tammy screamed, angrily. She had come for a tour, not to be left alone.

"Just follow you stupid girl, its Gretchen, by the way" the woman shouted back as her heels clicked on the floor. Tammy took her shoes off and ran after Gretchen with haste.

She and another girl burst into a strange room filled with computers, a woman was screaming something silly so Tammy ignored her. Two beams of light burst from a sparking computer and shot towards the girl next to her. She was sucked up against her will and so was one of the boys on the other side of the room. It was just her and some little kid. "Hey, why don't you fix it!" Tammy shouted angrily at whoever would listen. She was ignored and a beam of light flew out at the young boy. She dropped her bag onto the ground so she bent over to pick it up but before she could stand back up the light hit her from behind. "This bum didn't come cheap!" Tammy screamed as it began to tug at her. "Noooooo!" Tammy screamed wildly, holding onto her bag and a chair. She and the chair flew at the computer screen and then it stopped.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Jade." Her mum whispered as she hugged Jade. Jade released the hug and stepped back, looking at her mum.<p>

"Bye Mum. And don't worry; I love Dylan too much to flirt with anyone else." Jade told her, though the last part was mostly for her father's benefit. Jade smoothed out a few creases in her outfit which was a green t-shirt that stopped just above her navel – a little too high for her father's liking – dark green hot pants, which he also hated, and green sneakers. Her dark brown hair was held in a ponytail by a green bobble.

"I really hope so." He said, slightly angry, but mostly hopeful that his daughter may actually settle down with someone. Still though, he couldn't be too hopeful. Jade skipped inside, and was met with a very stern looking woman.

"Are you Jade Nedzweski?" She asked with a straight face.

"Yep!" She chimed.

"Right, follow me." She ordered, spinning on her heels. While the woman took her to some unknown location, Jade tried to figure out what her prize could be. She ran over the e-mail in her mind again.

_Dear Miss Nedzweski._

_I am pleased to inform you that you have won our prize for the best _gymnastics_ video competition we were holding. Your prize includes an all expenses paid visit to our headquarters in Leicester, which includes a full weekend stay, a free high quality car for your trip and a two bedroom hotel suite, complete with two queen-sized beds. We shall also pay for meals at the best restaurants in town._

_The visit is set for the sixth of July, and is for you alone. Lunch will be served on that day by us. The time you will need to arrive is ten, and your personal guide will meet you at the door._

_Yours sincerely, Miss C Destruct, PR._

Jade had to say that she loved the name. However, she could not figure out the prize. She just really hoped that the woman wasn't her guide. "Now, as your guide for today..." the woman began. Jade nearly cried from annoyance. "I'm joking, I am Miss Destruct." She said, turning around and offering her hand. Jade shook it lightly. "Your guide will meet us in my office. She is currently running late, as usual."

"So why'd you assign her to me?" Jade asked, confused. "Wouldn't you assign a prize winner a guide who was normally on time?"

"Unfortunately, five other people have tours around our facilities today. We only have five guides who are not on sick leave, or otherwise unable to come in to work. The only reason this actually worked is because another employee volunteered. So, I'm sure that you are wondering what the rest of your prize is." She spoke with a strong, stern, calculating tone. Jade nodded eagerly. "Well, come through here and you'll see." Miss Destruct began as she indicated a door. Jade noticed that they'd stopped outside a door. Miss Destruct opened it, revealing what looked like a layout for a fashion shoot.

"What is this for?" Jade asked, looking around. She saw a large row of hangers across the opposite wall, and a curtained off area.

"This is where we are going to film the adverts and take the photographs for our newest branch." She explained. "We are opening a line of clothes shops, and you are going to be one of the models." Jade cheered, and was about to hug the woman in front of her, but she stopped, blushing.

"Sorry. So, when do I start?" Jade asked.

"As soon as you're ready, and when your guide gets here. She is also your photographer." There was a knock on the door and a younger woman than Miss Destruct, around twenty compared to the elder's forty odd years. She smiled at Jade kindly.

"My name's Abbey. Now, why don't you choose an outfit, and begin?" She asked, gesturing towards the hangers. Jade grinned and skipped off, grabbing a dress from the rack and running to the curtained off area.

About an hour and a quarter – and sixteen outfits – later, Abbey clapped her hands together as Jade returned to the changing area. "Alright, it's time for a break. Feel free to wander around, though I'd recommend that you put your own clothes back on. We don't want anyone else to know about this secret project." She announced.

"Sure thing!" Jade chimed cheerfully, cart wheeling on her way to her destination. Five minutes later, she emerged, fixing her hair with her bobble. She was soon wandering around with Abbey, making sure that she didn't get lost. They wandered around a bit, chatting, but then they heard screams.

"What the-...?" Abbey was shocked into stopping her question when Jade ran in the direction of the noise. "This wasn't in my job description." She moaned before running after Jade.

They emerged into one of the various computer rooms shortly after the screaming stopped. There was a woman on the floor, lots of people cowering around the edges of the room and two boys by another entrance to the room. "What's goi...?" Jade started to ask, but was interrupted by the woman.

"My little girl..." She sniffed. "That computer took my little girl!" She pointed at one about five meters away from her. There were sparks literally flying off of it.

Suddenly, two beams of light flew out of that computer. One flew at Jade, who tried to dodge, but it changed direction, moving like a searchlight. It hit her and she was frozen in place. It widened along with her eyes. Abbey was too scared to do anything but stare. Soon, it was wide enough for her to be sucked down, and she was. She finally realized what exactly, and started to scream, trying to grab hold of something, to no avail. She was sucked in.

Then the screaming started again, this time with even more people.

* * *

><p>Hawke was shocked by the sheer scale of the building. It was at least twenty five stories tall, and was a blatant facade of glass and steel, sticking out off the Leicester skyline like a sore thumb. He sighed, preferring the look of the older architecture surrounding him, and wondering what exactly he had entered into the competition. He ran over the e-mail in his head.<p>

_Dear Master Cappello._

_I am pleased to inform you that you have won the essay competition with your heart warming, and very emotional, creative essay, _Hard Frost. _This account was a wonder for the various judges, who were unanimous in their decision._

_Your prize is a tour of the __Data Explorations,__with you being able to choose which areas you want to visit, save for a select few areas, the restricted tour will start at eleven, on the sixth of July, and will be in our main building in Leicester. You will be provided with lunch._

_Yours sincerely, Miss C Destruct, PR._

He had to say, the entire letter sounded to mechanical for him to think it wasn't a template. He asked his mum, curious about whether she sent it in. He had written an essay titled _Hard Frost _after all. She was fine with him going, but didn't know anything about how the essay got to them. He opted to tell them when he got there.

As he approached the building, he was struck by the casual way in which the guide was dressed. "Master Cappello?" He asked.

"Call me Hawke." The blonde told him, quickly reviewing the guide's features in his mind. He was of average height, with a small beard and very dark hair. His skin was pale, and his eyes were aquamarine.

"All right then." The guide said. After realising that he wouldn't be getting an answer, he continued. "My name's Rick, by the way. Now, shall we go in?"

"All right" Was Hawke's only comment before he was led inside.

He didn't think it was possible, but the tour bored him out of his mind. Rick talked constantly, mostly about football, something that Hawke had no interest in, and never about any of the things that were passing. It was annoying, and he was not in a very good mood.

When the one-sided conversation moved on to more private matters, Hawke snapped. "Look. Can you be quiet!" He growled, glaring at Rick.

"Sheesh. Sorry. I just wanted to know your total count of girls. Nice clothes by the way."

"None." He stated flatly "and they were a random choice." He added with a fierce glare. That was very true; Hawke couldn't care less about what he wore. Today he had on a dark blue shirt, a white jacket, black pants which reached three quarters of the way down his legs, black wristbands and white trainers. He also had a cap – white – in one of his pockets as well, just in case. He didn't expect to need it though, it was England after all.

"And those eyes...they're beautiful...such a wonderful, dark blue..."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"N..." Hawke looked at him sceptically. "Yes." He admitted. He hung his head, ashamed. Then they heard screaming.

It was a woman's scream, probably. Very high pitched, and obviously afraid. Hawke turned and ran, towards the scream. Rick followed close behind.

They burst into a room filled with computers. "Miss? Calm down!" Rick shouted over the noise. The woman on the floor stopped, and Hawke noticed the people all around the edges of the room. Two girls burst in, looking a little confused.

"What's goi...?" One of the girls was interrupted in their question by the woman.

"My little girl..." She sniffed. "That computer took my little girl!" She pointed, and Hawke was shocked. The computer was sparking, jumping about. But what was more amazing was what happened next.

Two beams of light flew out of the computer, one hitting Hawke in the chest. "It's happening again!" The woman cried out. The beam widened, forming a tunnel. Then, he started to get pulled down it, too surprised to shout in fear. The screaming started again, this time with even more people.

* * *

><p>Cayden opened the email on his phone as he sat in the limousine outside of the large building.<p>

_Dear Mr Downing,_

_We would like to discuss a business venture with you. We have noticed your business's _Defensive Monetary Strategies_ and would like you to talk us through your ideas to help us improve our own business. Please come promptly to head office on the sixth of July. The time we have set for the meeting is half 11 so we would like you to be at the building by 11. You will be met by a member of staff who will bring you to the conference room._

_Please get back to us promptly._

_Yours sincerely, Miss C Destruct, PR._

If he knew one thing about business it was that if someone wanted something from you then you made them wait. That's why it was now ten minutes past eleven and he hadn't budged yet. It came to eleven minutes past eleven and he got out of the car. It was time to make some money.

He had dressed casually for the occasion because he didn't see why he should dress up for what was him lending his ideas to another company. He wore black plimsols; some cream chinos with a black leather belt around the waist; a white shirt with a loose grey hooded jumper on top and an expensive watch on his wrist.

He headed over to the building and saw a man continually checking his watch. The man reminded him of Jonathan Talby. "You're finally here" the man exclaimed happily with a nervous smile. Cayden nodded absent mindedly and walked into the building. They were slowly walking towards the stairs while the man tried to make idle chatter.

"So my name is Sebien Dowsky, I'm from France and made sure that I was assigned to you today. You're huge in the business world, Mr. Downing. How do you do it?" Sebien rambled uncontrollably until a high pitched scream pierced the idle chatter. Cayden looked around for the source but Sebien simply ignored it and continued talking. "I like your clothes today" he commented.

"What was that sound?" Cayden demanded to know. He heard a woman shouting in the distance that her daughter had been taken and panicked. "What's going on?" Cayden asked, slightly louder and calmer but still panicked.

"Probably a fire drill…" Sebien mumbled.

"It was a woman's scream" Cayden retorted.

Sebien looked at him before he heard the woman shouting again. "Follow me if you are so curious but just be warned, head office won't be happy if your much later" Sebien sighed, walking slowly. Cayden followed intently until they came into a room with a woman in tears and five other tour guides stood around, terrified.

"No, please no one else!" the woman shouted as Cayden entered, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow until he saw a light fly at him. His phone began to vibrate and then he was sucked inside.

* * *

><p>Holly was in awe. She'd never seen anything quite like the building she was currently standing in, although, she would prefer seeing some flowers. Holly thought back to when she read the e-mail.<p>

_Dear Miss Kluss._

_I am pleased to inform you that you have won our competition. Your prize is a free tour of the facilities that we use to create the television show _Polish, a_s well as one special surprise._

_The tour is on the sixth of July, in our main building in Leicester. The tour will start around eleven, and you will be provided with lunch._

_Yours sincerely, Miss C Destruct, PR._

She didn't know what a lot of the words meant, but she understood enough to know she'd won a trip to see where her favourite cartoon was made.

_Maybe I'll get to meet Chuck! _She thought as she followed the man who had let her in through a maze of plain corridors. She was wearing her favourite dress, purple with gold butterflies adorning the bottom. She also had purple shorts on, since the dress was a little short on her, and her feet were encased in purple converse with pink laces.

Holly looked up at her mum as they walked through a door. The light blinded her for a few seconds thanks to the dark corridors they had been traversing just before. "Here we are!" The man announced, happily. "May I ask: who is your favourite character in _Polish?" _He asked, curiously.

"Chuck!" Holly squealed excitedly. The man chuckled.

"Would you like to meet him?" He teased.

"Can I really?" Holly exclaimed, surprised.

"Why, of course you can." The man said, changing his voice. It was deeper, and had a bit of a French accent to it. "Would you like my autograph?" He asked, keeping the voice.

"Chuck!" Holly squealed, hugging him.

"Why are you working as a guide here then?" Holly's mum asked, looking bemused.

"No, I volunteered to give our lucky winner here..." He bent down and ruffled Holly's hair, making her smile. "...the grand tour of the facilities." He smiled. "Now, shall we start?" he asked as he stood up straight.

"Yep!" Holly chimed. The man smiled.

"Good. And you can call me Tom." He said as he led them off around the room.

It took them half an hour to get from story-boarding to character design. "Now Holly, here is the special prize." Tom's eyes glittered. "You see, we want a new character for the cartoon..." He explained. "And we want her to look just like you!" He said. Holly's eyes widened.

"No way!" Holly was shocked, as was her mother.

"She can even be called Holly, and if you want, Holly Kluss!" He said. His eyes dimmed for a second. "If your mum lets you, that is." He added.

"Please Mummy?" She begged her mum, giving her her best puppy-dog look.

"Oh, can those lovely green eyes get any wider?" Her mum teased. "Go on then!" She said, smiling. Holly cheered.

"All right Holly. Mind if we take a few photographs of you?" He asked. Holly nodded. "All right then. Could you just sit here?" He sat her in a large leather chair, similar to that of the people working around the room.

"Ahh...this is comfy. Can I take this home?" She asked, brushing a strand of her light brown hair behind her head, feeling the end tickle her neck slightly.

"I'll see what I can do." Tom chuckled. "But for now..." He was passed a camera. "...say cheese!"

Before he could take a picture, a beam of light flew out of a nearby computer, hitting Holly. It then started to widen, becoming more like a tunnel. Then, without any warning, Holly started to fly down it, too shocked and scared to scream.

Holly's mum began to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Ooh, cliffhanger.<strong>

**Kumo: Now, all will be revealed next chapter!**

**Hawk: I wouldn't say all...  
><strong>


	3. Meeting And Greeting

**Hawk: Sorry this took so long. I blame my holiday. And a slight lack of communication...**

**Kumo: Sorry this took so long, I blame the sun and my lack of communication xD**

* * *

><p>Cayden groaned as he sat up, holding his head as a headache assaulted him. His head felt like it had been attacked with a mallet. Or a sledgehammer. He opened his eyes, and just lay there for a minute, thinking he was dreaming. He was in the middle of a forest, the likes of which was impossible to believe. To his right was what looked like a coconut tree, to the left was an Oak tree. He sat up, groaning slightly, then heard a shout. "Bubble Blow!" he blinked as pink bubbles flew at him, then looked for the source. A little brown ball of hair.<p>

"What the..." the thing jumped at him, headbutting him.

"Stop it Furzmon!" another strange thing came flying into Cayden's line of sight, an aqua blue ball with strange appendages almost like crooked bunny ears.

"Why should I Aquakoromon?" came the reply from the hairball.

"You just shouldn't fight!" was the reply. Cayden looked between the two, bemused, then looked up as he heard someone, or something, approach.

A girl appeared from the brush. She had olive skin, dark brown eyes and long black hair, and looked as confused as him. Then she saw him, giving him a wink before coming over, skirting around the two creatures before slumping down next to him. "Hi there!" she chimed, sounding much to happy to have realised what the situation was. "I'm Jade." she tried to give him a hug, which he backed away from.

"Cayden." he held out a hand, which she took, shaking it very wildly, before pulling him into another hug, which he once again escaped from. "Maybe it's a cultural difference..." he muttered.

"Hey, have you seen anyone else?" she asked. "I'll guess you were sucked into a computer like me..." she muttered. "I saw someone else getting sucked it. Did you?" she looked at him inquisitively but Cayden just shrugged before looking around for any sign of a path that might lead them out of that strange forest. Jade seemed to spot somewhere first "Come on!" she exclaimed. He practically fell over as she grabbed his hand and started to drag him away, the two creatures from before following them, the hairball looking ready to attack him at any time.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" a voice called "Hey, wake up!" whatever it was just yelled in his face. Hawke opened his eyes to see a boy, short and with light brown hair, tinged with blond, and dark brown eyes, his skin tanned. His face was a couple of centimeters away from Hawke's. Hawke groaned from a sudden headache, then pushed the boy off of him, standing up. "You're tall." Hawke rolled his eyes at the comment, then looked around. He was in a forest, dark and slightly sinister. There was a large array of trees, none of which seemed to belong in the same climate. In one place there was a fir growing next to a palm tree. It was disorientating. "I'm Aiden." Hawke turned back to the boy.<p>

"Hawke."

"Found some, Bloxmon!" came a voice. The two turned to see a small... was that a faerie? In a tank top and miniskirt?

"I told you they landed around here!" was the reply, from a small silver ball.

"Yeah, yeah. Hi you tw..." the faerie turned the the ball. "Wrong ones."

"How would you know?"

"Because I don't want my partner to be a guy..." she muttered, turning to face Hawke and Aiden afterwards, "Hi, you two!" she walked over to them, strutting in her high heels.

"Hi there." Aiden crouched down to talk to the little thing while Hawke leaned against a tree, closing his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Faymon! This is Bloxmon." the faerie announced

"I'm Aiden. Mr. Grumpy over there is called Hawke." he pointed to said 'Mr. Grumpy'.

"Really?" Hawke asked, not moving.

"Have you seen two girls?" Faymon asked. Bloxmon looked like he (she?) wanted to facepalm.

"No" Aiden frowned

"Maybe... that way." Hawke pointed.

"Why that way?" Bloxmon asked.

"Snapping twigs, voices, cry of pain... take your pick." he started to walk, and Aiden ran ahead of him, leading the way despite the fact that he had no clue where he was going.

* * *

><p>Tammy bolted upright, and instantly regretted it as she felt a powerful headache. She shouted in pain. "Hello!" came a voice. Tammy stood and span towards the noise, she walked, even now, like a model towards the source. "You're so cute!" the blonde stopped for a second, then smiled, imagining the cute guy the girl must have found and sped up, checking her hair while she went. She tried to be quiet, but she snapped a lot of twigs. Emerging from behind a bush, she saw the girl cuddling... something. The girl was short, with light brown hair that just passed her shoulders. She had a tan and was ever so slightly chubby. Tammy had to admit that she was cute. The 'something' was a little ball of black fur with two round ears and dark brown eyes. Also there was a slightly squashed ball-looking thing, white with ice blue eyes.<p>

"Hi." Tammy smiled. The girl gasped and stood, spinning round, still holding the fur ball. "Wait!" Tammy called. "My name's Tammy." she smiled sweetly.

"I'm Holly." the brunette replied, green eyes wide.

"Don't hurt her..." Tammy gasped as she heard the fur ball talk, it's voice low and dangerous.

"I won't, but what could you do to stop me?" Tammy teased. The fur ball seemed to frown

"Bear Bite!" it shouted, jumping forwards and biting Tammy's hand.

"Ah!" Tammy shook her hand while Holly tried to pull it off.

"Stop Blackmon." the white thing said, bouncing up. The fur ball opened its mouth and let go, dropping to the ground and jumping back into Holly's arms.

"She started it." Holly defended.

"Sure I did." Tammy groaned sarcastically. She received a glare from the fur ball, and she rubbed her finger nervously.

"What was that?" the three turned to the little white thing, who was looking off into the forest. "Someone's coming..." he readied himself for a fight.

* * *

><p>Cayden and Jade, along with the two creatures with them, had heard something. First it was twigs snapping, then voices and a cry of pain. The four hurried on through the forest, dodging between trees as they hunted for the source of the noise. They burst into a small clearing, where there were two girls, one young and the other about their age. They were both startled, but then the older saw Cayden.<p>

"Hi there..." she said, almost teasingly. "I'm Tammy."

"I'm Jade and this handsome guy is Cayden." Jade replied, earning a glare from said boy. "And you?"

"I'm Holly. Nice to meet you." on her face was a smile that seemed too big to be real. There was another crash.

"Ow!"

"Watch out for roots." was the only reply before two boys, as well as two more creatures, came into the clearing.

"Warning was a little too late." the shorter complained, rubbing his cheek. "Hi!" he called to the eight figures in the clearing. "I'm Aiden."

"Hawke." the others all introduced themselves, again.

Silence reigned after that. Nobody really knew what to say. After all, the humans had all just been pulled through a computer into a strange forest, and now there were strange creatures, two of which had already attacked them. "So... what are you?" Aiden finally broke the silence.

"Us?" Aquakoromon asked.

"We're Digimon." Bloxmon said simply.

"And what is a Digimon?" Jade asked, looking up from stroking Blackmon, still in Holly's arms.

"Digital Monster!" Furzmon exclaimed. Once again, blank and confused looks reigned.

"Never mind." Moonmon sighed. "Any of you hungry? There are some great berries over there." he was looking over to a small cluster of elms, the first time any of them had seen similar trees within ten feet of each other.

"Can we eat them, that's the question." Cayden asked.

"Ooh, raspberries!" Tammy and Jade exclaimed. The girls had already gone over to them. As had Aiden and most of the Digimon.

Furzmon looked like he (she?) was ready to attack something. Hawke had leaned against a tree, eyes closed. He seemed distant, like he was trying to figure something out. "Hey." Cayden said, walking over to the blonde. "Hawke, right?" Cayden asked. The reply came in the form of a nod, nothing leaving the boy's mouth. "You talk?" Cayden leaned against an adjacent tree. A nod. This is like getting blood from a stone... He thought.

Can't I get time alone? Were Hawke's thoughts. Both sighed at the same time, then Hawke shimmied around the tree, back to the other boy.

"Don't you want any?" Cayden shook his head to the question, earning a slightly happy look from Jade.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Tammy asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" Aquakoromon asked with a mouth full of food.

"A buzzing noise..." Tammy muttered, looking around for the pesky insect. Holly screamed, and they all saw why. There was a giant roach flying towards them.

"Run!" Aiden yelled, already turning to lead the way away.

"Wait! What are they doing?" Jade had noticed the Digimon had lined up, almost facing the oncoming roach.

"Wait! Don't attack!" Holly shouted as they prepared to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Phew, well, I'm done writing.<strong>

**Kumo: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did :3**

**Hawk: Next chapter is Kumo's work.**


	4. Hunting the Explorer

**Hawk: Well, here is the newest update. And in such a short time too...**

**Kumo: A bit of anticlimax really, but this is my chapter, yay(!)**

* * *

><p>The tiny Digimon formed a small wall, facing the Roach digimon fiercely. Moonmon, Bloxmon, Blackmon, and Furzmon all opened their mouths and chimed in unison "Bubble Blow" bubbles flew forwards at the huge Roach but they barely even grazed it. Aquakoromon looked worried by the fighting, and eventually hid behind Jade's leg.<p>

"My turn," Faymon called out "Packing Plastic!" she flashed a credit card and the sun danced across it, shining the light into the Roach's eyes and making it veer into a tree.

"Now, let's run!" Jade insisted. The digimon looked at her, then the digimon with its head stuck in a tree and decided to follow. Holly and Jade chased after Aiden and Tammy with the Digimon close behind. That left just Cayden and Hawke.

"Let's go," Cayden insisted "come on!" he turned to run but Hawke seemed uninterested "Do you want to die?" Hawke looked at him, then sighed. The two ran off after the group down a small muddy forest trail. The sound of Tammy's screams of disgust filled the air until they were suddenly muffled. Cayden rushed down to see all of the Digimon, Aiden, Holly and Jade looking at Tammy who was face-first down in the mud.

"This wasn't cheap" Tammy squealed

"Shush, we have to be quiet or it might find us" Jade insisted, a stern look covering her usually happy face.

They waited in silence for a while until someone eventually broke the silence. "Can we leave, I hate the mud?" Tammy quietly whined

"Follow me" Aiden told the group but they seemed uninterested as he wandered off by himself. There were trees all around them but at the bottom of the muddy path was a small clearing and then a tunnel to the right of the clearing. Tammy began to check her nails after they sat still for a little longer

"I'm scared" Holly complained, hugging Blackmon

"Hey, where's that other kid?" Cayden asked, looking around for the little brown haired boy.

"Oh hell no, this is like a bad horror movie!" Tammy exclaimed

"Shush" everyone hissed

"It'll pick us off, one by one, until, until-" Tammy began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down" Faymon soothed, flapping her wings furiously to try and hover up onto Tammy's shoulder but it didn't work so she settled for sitting on her lap

Silence lasted a little while before Cayden looked around again "Seriously, where is he?" Cayden asked, more worried

"I think he left a little while ago" Bloxmon muttered

"On his own?" Jade asked, worried

"Mmhmmm" she (he?) replied

"Search party!" Furzmon yelled, charging off down the dirt path

"Furzmon, come back!" Cayden yelled, chasing after the crazy little brown ball of fluff and knocking Aquakoromon off his head

"Be careful!" Aquakoromon chided, chasing after Cayden.

"We'll split up, then we can find him faster," Jade began

"Aiden" Hawke interjected

"What?" Jade asked, curiously

"His name, it's Aiden" Hawke explained with a sigh

"No, we can't split up, that's how the monster eats you!" Tammy protested fervently. Jade ignored her

"I'll take Holly and Blackmon, and Faymon too - I don't think you need encouraging Tammy" Jade told the group, running off down the hill with Holly and Blackmon.

"Goodbye, share makeup tips when we meet up?" Faymon asked, Tammy nodded and then Faymon followed after Jade and her group. That just left Bloxmon, Hawke, Tammy and Moonmon.

"Do we have to go find him?" Tammy groaned. The Digimon looked to Hawke who seemed uninterested

"Yes!" Moonmon chimed, charging off down the hill

"Hey, come back, I don't wanna die!" Tammy cried, chasing after the Digimon. Bloxmon looked at Hawke as he sighed and walked past

"We need to be careful" Bloxmon muttered, looking back up the top of the path for the Roach before he (she?) rushed after the group.

* * *

><p>Aiden ran into the clearing and looked around, it was amazing "This way guys!" he yelled, charging off.<p>

* * *

><p>Cayden ran into the clearing and looked around "Furzmon, stop!" Cayden yelled, angrily. Furzmon turned and she (he?) smiled<p>

"Why?" he chimed

"Because," Cayden panted, he didn't run a lot when he ran a business, he usually took leisurely strolls or got a car "I said so" Cayden finished firmly. Furzmon sighed as Aquakoromon finished coming down. "He can't have gotten far," Cayden searched around and spotted a tunnel, large enough for a train, to the right. "Let's go that way" he told the two digimon, rushing off through the trees.

* * *

><p>Tammy fell into the clearing face first with a bang and started groaning. "Why me" she cried aloud.<p>

"You smell weird" Moonmon told her, curiously staring at her

"I smell clean" Tammy hissed, looking at the little white ball with aggravation. Hawke walked past her and looked around, mildly uninterested

"Where should we go?" Bloxmon asked the tall guy. Hawke looked around and then heard Cayden running. He couldn't hear Jade and Holly so he assumed they'd took a quieter route.

"We run!" Moonmon yelled suddenly, charging backwards

"Why?" Tammy asked, wiping grass off her face and getting up

"That, I guess" Hawke announced, pointing at the huge roach creature from before.

"Let's go" Bloxmon pulled Hawke further away but Tammy didn't budge

"Come on, Tammy" Moonmon insisted.

"No, I'm not moving." Tammy insisted

"Why not?" he asked

"This is a movie, or a dream, so I won't die when he attacks me, I'll just be back in the real world" Tammy announced as the roach creature moved forwards slowly, seemingly curious as to the lack of fear.

"Tammy..." Bloxmon began

"What?" Tammy asked, folding her arms in the face of the huge Roach

"This isn't a dream." he (she?) stated.

"Yes it is" Tammy insisted. Bloxmon thought intensely for a solution then he realised it was obvious

"You'll wee your bed if you get eaten" Bloxmon insisted

"My bed sheets are silk" Tammy muttered, beginning to worry

"They'll be ruined" she (he?) grinned.

"To the tunnel, it won't fit inside!" Tammy yelled, taking off her shoes and running as fast as she could, which was surprisingly fast thanks to the hours she spent doing cardio.

The two digimon turned to Roachmon "Bubble blow!" they yelled in unison, knocking it slightly so that they had time to escape. Hawke ran with them and they entered the tunnel with the sound of their footsteps echoing loudly.

"This is giving me a headache" Tammy complained, covering her ears and running through the tunnel.

"You're giving me a headache" Moonmon grumbled.

* * *

><p>Jade, Holly, Blackmon and Faymon ran down into the clearing, slowing to a stop. Holly sat down with Blackmon and breathed deeply "Why are we running?" she asked, having not noticed the reason<p>

"To find the other little kid" Jade explained, bending backwards into a handstand she looked at the ground. "I think I see footprints but I can't tell which way they're going" Jade announced

"You'll wreck your nails!" Faymon exclaimed

"They're fine" Jade sighed, getting back to her feet. "I think he went down here" she told the group. She grabbed Faymon without warning and slid down a muddy incline "Come on, Holly" Jade called up from wherever she was

"I'm..." Holly gulped as she looked down, it was pretty steep "coming" she muttered meekly. Blackmon noticed her panicking and leapt from her arms. Holly looked but before she could even find Blackmon she was tripped up and saw the little Digimon fly back into her arms as she skidded down on her bottom.

When she finally flew off the edge Jade caught her. They were overlooking a small ravine, but although small the current looked rapid. "Is that moving fast?" Holly asked, pointing.

"It's water, it doesn't move" Jade replied, confused.

"Water does too move" Holly insisted "My teacher told me"

"Well your teacher is an idiot" Jade quipped, climbing down from the little ledge with Faymon in her right arm.

"Nuh uh" the other girl protested

"Uh huh," Jade dropped to the bottom and looked up at Holly "Now, jump" she shouted up. Holly sighed and leapt into Jade's arms. Jade set all three of them down and looked at the ravine. It did look like it was moving.

* * *

><p>Aiden stopped after looking at the water in front of him. It was huge, colossal, dangerous, terrifying! He panicked and looked around for a bridge, but the only bridge was that tunnel that went straight over the gap and to the other side. "We'll climb back up!" he shouted, but as he turned around he noticed a distinct lack of followers. "Oh..." he muttered, disheartened.<p>

* * *

><p>Cayden stopped and looked around, he could hear footsteps. "Aiden, is that you?" he called out to the darkness but there was no reply. "Aiden!" he yelled, but still no reply.<p>

"I don't think it's him" Aquakoromon muttered

"How do you know?" Cayden asked the small blue ball

"Because it was just your footsteps echoing"

"Oh."

"You're an idiot" a familiar female voice yelled, but Cayden quickly realised it was an echo and sighed. They were all following each other.

"What's wrong?" Furzmon asked, bouncing up and down. "Wanna hit something. I like hitting stuff" Furzmon ran at the wall and bounced off with a little thump "My head hurts, I think it's the air in here" Furzmon whined

"Maybe it is the air in here..." Cayden muttered, sniffing

"You must be kidding, he ran at a wall" Aquakoromon looked at the human, perplexed by his stupidity.

"No, can you smell that?" Cayden asked. The two digimon looked at him and then at each other. Neither had a nose. "Oh," Cayden sighed and sniffed again "It smells like oil" he told them but before he could finish his thought train a scream pierced the air.

* * *

><p>Aiden walked out from the tunnel. The light hurt his eyes. To his right was the sound of water, and to his left... He flinched and then looked ahead. There was a large building just up ahead. Trees cascaded around it and there were stumps outlining the pathway to the entrance. Large metal fences enclosed the whole area that the powerplant was situated in. They were covered in archaic warning signs, at least he thought they were warnings. The paint was chipped and the writing was incomprehensible. The top of the fences were covered in barbed wire and the only way in was a gap in the fence. The gate was firmly closed with a chain and padlock. Although old and rusty they still looked like they were working. The building inside was truly impressive.<p>

Three large burgundy cylinders were placed at the back of the plant. At the top of all three was a little hatch with a ladder leading up to it. Just in front of them was a huge steel walkway between the two halves of the plant. One half seemed to be the waste half, with pipes leading towards the water. And the other half seemed to be for production, although Aiden couldn't see anything coming out. The two buildings were almost symmetrical. They were made up of metal that looked like it had just been took from a dump and hammered together. The patchwork of metal was in the shape of a cuboid that had fallen onto its side with a cube at the back which was attached to the walkway. The roofs of both of the buildings were one huge sheet of metal which had been cut away in the middle to allow for what looked like half of a cylinder made of glass windows. Each pane was still shiny except one on the waste side which had been smashed up and the surrounding area burnt. There were exactly two windows on each building at the front, three along either side and he couldn't see any at the back.

The doors at the front of the buildings were strangely out of place. They were made of a bright blue brick for the production side and a bright pink for the waste side. How giant bricks could work as doors confused Aiden but he knew they couldn't be anything else. The production door was wide open, but the waste door was closed, and it seemed locked from the inside albeit with one of the windows of that side being open. The floor was grey asphalt but it had been covered by cream gravel, which over time had all migrated to the middle of the area, under the walkway. Behind the waste building was an incredibly tall tower which ended well above the rest of the plant and then had what looked like a makeshift aerial on top.

"In I go..." Aiden muttered, looking back as he thought he heard something but he dismissed it and clambered through the small hole in the fence. He only just fit through. There was a flash of what seemed like lightning and suddenly the plant seemed to come to life.

* * *

><p>Tammy eventually pulled her shoes back on but her relief was short lived as the sound of wings filled the air. "I thought I said it couldn't come through here?" Tammy groaned<p>

"What on earth are you on about?" Moonmon asked

"Well, it's my dream and what I say goes, right?"

"Erm..." Bloxmon thought deeply "I guess..."

"And I say it can't come in here"

"Well, it did." Hawke stated flatly

"Stop being so pessimistic, I blame you for this nightmare, you're probably some crazy super genius ex of mine" Tammy growled, stamping her foot in anger

"Calm down" Moonmon sighed. Bloxmon began panting, unable to deal with the conflict

"What's up with you?" Tammy asked,

"Why on earth are you having a conversation, we're being chased!" Moonmon yelled as the sound of the buzzing became louder and louder.

"I forgot" Tammy laughed and then she sat down.

"What are you doing?" Moonmon exclaimed, looking at the crazy blonde with utter confusion.

"I'm taking a metaphorical stand" Tammy told him, firmly

"You're an airhead" was the simple reply.

The huge roach arrived and flew straight at them without warning "Garbage Dump!" it cackled, spitting out garbage from its mouth. The rubbish was hurled all over the place. A dirty three piece sofa smacked into Tammy, knocking her backwards. Moonmon and Bloxmon leapt over all the rubbish, and stayed in front of Hawke, blocking a huge banana peel from smacking into him. The two creatures bounced backwards, hitting the ground with a gentle thump. "That's a Roachmon, I think" Bloxmon muttered, wiggling himself upright.

"Does it matter?" Moonmon yelled. Sobbing broke up the fight and they saw Tammy lay behind the sofa curled up in a ball. "She's far more trouble than she's worth" Moonmon complained. Hawke sighed and plugged in his earphones, Tammy was becoming far too loud for his liking. Roachmon turned to him and looked confused as he pressed play. The world distorted as the button was pressed. The tunnel began to ripple and crumble. Cracks tore across the floor and then suddenly the tunnel caved in on top of Roachmon.

After the dust cleared all that could be heard was the sound of Hawke's earphones. Tammy coughed "It's too dusty" she whined. Moonmon groaned, bouncing over to Hawke

"What's that?" he asked, inquisitively looking up at the male human. Hawke didn't seem to notice so Moonmon bit hold of his leg

"Dammit, that hurts!" Hawke yelled, swinging the Digimon off after it clamped its teeth down onto his leg. Moonmon smacked against the wall and more dust fell from the roof

"So does that" Moonmon whined but Hawke didn't seem to notice. "What's wrong with him?" Moonmon turned to Tammy

"He can't hear you" Tammy explained, getting up

"Why not?"

"He's a four legged alien, why do you think?" she commented snidely

"Why would an alien be here?" Moonmon bounced up and down, getting excited

"He's searching for brains to eat, I don't know" Tammy gave up her elaborate, or not so, idea and turned to Bloxmon "Where's my shoes?" she asked, distinctly lacking shoes

"You put them on" Bloxmon told her, smiling

"I know, and now they're off" she growled

"Looking for these?" Cayden asked, sighing as he showed her the pair of shoes

"Where'd you find them?" Tammy asked, grinning as she ran over and tried to hug him. Cayden held out the shoes, stopping the hug so Tammy simply took them and put them on.

"Just around" Cayden replied, smiling.

"Around my head" Furzmon whined, two small bruises on his (her?) head.

* * *

><p>Jade frowned. There was no ford for them to cross. Not even so much as a fallen tree. "Why do the only good things happen in the movies?" Jade sighed. She had stopped feeling like Lara Croft and more like a lost babysitter.<p>

"I can get us across!" Faymon exclaimed, flapping her wings

"I'm not stupid, you can't lift me" Jade replied

"I wasn't going to. You're huge!" the Digimon exclaimed

"Thanks" Jade said, she felt flattered.

"Follow me" Faymon told her, she pranced across the wet mud and to the edge of the ravine. She looked both ways and then leapt in.

"Faymon!" Jade yelled as the creature was pulled downstream. Faymon bobbed her head up and grinned

"It has to end somewhere!" Faymon told her, laughing as she was pulled out of sight. Jade looked at Holly and then the lost Digimon. She somehow felt it was worth it.

"Come on then" Jade sighed but Holly had already charged over to the river and leapt in with Blackmon. "Hey!" Jade yelled, "Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Aiden walked into the powerplant and looked around. It was so strange. There were no workers, and all of the machines were running but not producing anything. He walked past a machine that spun water around and stared at it, it was slightly scary but it was all inside a metal covering so he felt safe. "Hello!" Aiden called out, his voice echoed. "Is anybody here?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Tammy yelled, having lost her argument with Hawke by his lack of replying. "Dammit you're annoying!" she stormed over to Cayden. "Let's go" she told him, pushing him back the way he came<p>

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here. I can smell something disgusting, and I'm not sure if it's my pants. I need to change." Tammy told him

"Why can't you go off on your own?" Cayden asked

"First of all: I'm not going to die in this horror movie. Second: isn't that why we are in this mess? And, finally: I need to be carried, my legs are tired" Cayden looked at her, awestruck by her behaviour

"Why are you telling me you need to be carried?" he asked

"You have arms, don't you?"

"Don't reply" Furzmon whispered, trying to stop his (her?) male companion.

"I guess..."

"Then, catch" Tammy leapt into his arms, Cayden just barely caught her and when he did he collapsed. That's when he realised he hadn't eaten today. He had missed breakfast for that meeting and then he had went to that other meeting. The others seemed to share his hunger, at least he thought Hawke did but the quiet teen was becoming increasingly harder to read.

"You're useless" Tammy complained. She grabbed Aquakoromon and Furzmon and started to walk "Come on, I need protection from the monsters!" she shouted to the Digimon. Bloxmon followed after looked between Hawke and her while Moonmon stayed behind. Shortly after that Tammy was out of earshot and eyeline.

"So what's up with you?" Cayden asked, looking over to Hawke, who didn't respond. "I know you've stopped playing music. I'm not stupid" Cayden said, louder. Hawke took out the earphones and sighed

"Why is it so hard to get alone time around here?" he complained

"Hey, if you fancy having alone time then feel free but I'm pretty sure that roach is going to wake up and then you can be alone in its stomach?" Cayden looked at the other boy, noting his lack of backing down.

"Let's go follow the girl" Moonmon chimed, bouncing off in her direction

"Come on, if you really want to be alone then let's find a way out of here and you can be?" Cayden suggested

"I guess, but no talking" Hawke replied, plugging in his earphones again and walking over to Cayden. They walked after the energetic white ball for what seemed like forever before they could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Cayden wanted to comment but he knew better by now. He was going to have to tease Hawke out of his general disdain for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: I quite enjoyed this... Better than mine... Much funnier in my opinion...<strong>

**Kumo: ^The above is lies n.n A literal cliffhanger by the way, hope it's good enough oh and the next chapter will be Hawk :3**


	5. Flee in Fear

**Hawk: Back to my chapter. I have a lot to live up for. Kumo's so much better than me... And don't even try to deny it.**

**Kumo: Dammit, you even thought of what I was going to do n.n But you are better :D**

* * *

><p>Tammy winced only slightly as she left the shadows of the tunnel, emerging into the light. Behind her, she could hear distant footsteps which she guessed was the two males. She closed her eyes from the pent up frustration gained from Hawke, pinching the bridge of her nose, before storming off, the three Digimon following. "Where are we going Tammy?" Aquakoromon asked.<p>

"And why do you smell?" Furzmon added.

"I do not smell!" She half yelled, which resulted in a nearby flock of - what might have been birds - take flight.

"Uh oh." Bloxmon said from behind.

"What!" The human girl snapped.

"Hear that?"

"Hear what!?"

"That buzzing..." That shut her up. There really was buzzing. "Run!" He (she?) yelled.

"Not again..." Tammy moaned as she ran. "What are we running from now?"

"Flymon!" As if on cue, said Digimon appeared behind them, flying just slightly faster than the four could run.

"HELP!" Tammy screamed.

* * *

><p>"HELP!" Hawke began walking in the opposite direction to the plea.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Cayden asked. Hawke pointed.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

"Water."

"Not to help her?" Moonmon asked, slightly worried.

"She'll be fine." It was so dismissive it was almost heartless, almost scaring Cayden.

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!"

_Note to self. Don't get on his bad side_. Cayden thought. Question is, does he have a good side?

"Wait!" Cayden had just seen Hawke walking off, almost nonchalant, as if he didn't really care what happened to him. The ravenette ran after the blond, slightly worried about his acquaintance.

* * *

><p>The four beings fell. No other way to describe it. Oh, they screamed as well. Mustn't forget that. Then again, they had fallen from a waterfall. I think it could be expected. If it wasn't for the giant drop, Jade probably would've sighed in disappointment. Great. I never even got to meet Mr. Right... Is what she would have thought. Instead it was more like: AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO DIE! Holly probably would have had that last thought in any case. But still the four fell. Fifty meters from the rocky pool at the bottom. Forty. Thirty. Twenty. Ten. "Marching Fishes!"<p>

They were caught by a raft made up of fish. "What the..." Jade stopped herself, remembering who she shared the strange vessel with.

"What's going on?" Holly asked.

"Hi!" A strange creature hopped on board. "What's your..."

"It's going to eat us!" Jade screamed, grabbing Holly and jumping to the bank.

"I'm sorry Gomamon." Faymon quickly said before following.

"No problem." Gomamon looked back from Faymon and towards Holly and Jade. "Hey. Another human went towards the power plant!" He called to the retreating figures.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>Tammy, Aquakoromon, Furzmon and Bloxmon ran, none wanting to be left behind. Furzmon was itching to spin and attack, but declined the reckless impulse. Tammy was screaming at the top of her lungs, the only thing stopping her from running into a tree being luck. "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!"<p>

* * *

><p>Jade and Holly turned towards the scream, having slowed down once the river was out of earshot. "Wasn't that Tammy?" Jade asked.<p>

"I think so..." Holly mused. The two glanced at each other, then changed direction, speeding towards the other girl.

* * *

><p>Aiden carried on through the powerplant, avoiding the other water wheels that occasionally popped up in their plastic cases. He walked the whole way down the assembly line, finding that the machines put together seemed to just build strange, seemingly pointless devices before taking them apart again and putting in a circuit board before once again putting them together and dropping down into a pit, down which Aiden could hear water, making him back away. "What is this place?"<p>

* * *

><p>Hawke, Cayden and Moonmon silently carried on through the forest, listening out for water in the silence of the trees. "How do you cope with so little talking?" Cayden asked. The only reply was a shrug, which was then met with a sigh. "It is legal to talk." Cayden pulled slightly ahead of the other two.<p>

"Cayden, look out!" Moonmon yelled.

"What?" Cayden turned, just in time for to jump back as Hawke threw a punch. "What was that for?" He was met with no reply, just Hawke stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets and storming on ahead, anger practically radiating from him.

"What's wrong with him?" Moonmon asked.

"I want to know just as much as you."

* * *

><p>"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" The Flymon had gotten very close to them, having gained about ten meters to the point where it was right on their heels.<p>

"Packing Plastic!" The Flymon suddenly veered off course, crashing into a tree.

"Tammy!" Jade and Holly, still carrying Blackmon, ran into the girl's line of vision, While Faymon strutted over to the other Digimon.

"Where are the others?" Holly asked, looking for the three males.

"Oh, who cares about them! One's the one who made me have this nightmare and the other's completely useless!" Tammy moaned, flopping to the ground.

"So... you abandoned them..." Jade sighed in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't split up because, quote, 'that's how the monsters eat you'?" Jade chuckled, then returned to glaring. "Now we have to find three guys, and I never thought I'd say that again..." Holly looked bemused at that last comment.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

Jade shot one last glare at Tammy before turning to the younger girl. "You'll know when you're older." She smiled, making Holly pout.

"I'm twelve! Aren't I old enough?" She pouted, while Blackmon glared.

"Another two years." Jade smiled before turning back to Tammy. "Because we're not like you, you're coming with us." She growled. "Think yourself lucky." Somewhat nervous, Tammy stood, brushing off dirt that had gotten on her dress before hanging her head and walking behind the two.

"Where are we going?" Holly asked.

"Let's just have a look to see if we can find anyone else." Jade replied as Faymon tried to tell them what the Gomamon had suggested.

* * *

><p>"That's a big river." Cayden commented, looking out across the ravine. He turned to look for Hawke, who was standing at the edge of a cliff, where a waterfall thundered down to a plunge pool below.<p>

"What are you doing there?"

"Standing." Came the simple reply.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" This time he was met by silence, and Cayden had a second long urge to push the blond off the cliff. He managed to shake it off before he walked to the blond. "It looks like there's some kind of building over there." He pointed behind them, where he could actually see the top of what looked like a chimney. Hawke shrugged.

"Let's go." The blond walked off without another word, Cayden taking a couple of seconds before he actually noticed.

* * *

><p>Aiden gasped in fright. He'd found the chimney-like thing, and surrounding it was what was effectively a giant aquarium with no fish. He quickly ran past, up the steps that surrounded the thing, and completely missed the shadows at the back of the tank...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Really random question, which of us do you think owns which OC?<strong>

**Kumo: I absolutely adore this chapter, just like I did with the last one. Something about Hawk's writing just grips me :P Oh and yeah, feel free to guess, the winner gets to ermm. Have a prize of some sort. From my mystery box**


	6. Inside The Pointless Factory

**Kumo: Okay so this one is mine and I have a hard act to follow. I was eating cheese toast while writing this. Try it.**

**Hawk: I'm definitely looking forwards to it.**

* * *

><p>Aiden slowed down as he reached the top of the steps. The top of the tank was open, revealing the water, which was sloshing about inside. He peered inside nervously but jumped as some water splashed upwards from two colliding waves. He fell backwards onto the banister and it snapped in two as he hit it. Aiden felt nothing but fear overwhelming him when he flew off the edge.<p>

* * *

><p>Cayden eventually regained focus and chased after Hawke, hoping to catch him before he went too far. Luckily Hawke was only walking so Cayden quickly caught up, much to the other boy's disdain.<p>

"What is up with you? No one has done anything to you. And, still, you just will not give us any respect. I've tried my best to earn your trust and still, you're giving me nothing, you have to work with us Hawke or we'll end up trapped in wherever this is" Cayden was preaching to deaf ears.

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" Tammy yelled grabbing a twig from off of the floor and waving it.<p>

"Those are my footsteps" Jade sighed

"It's true what they say about blonde's" Holly sniggered. Tammy turned to her and raised an eyebrow threateningly but they were quickly interrupted by the sound of buzzing.

"It's Flymon again!" Aquakoromon whined "We should run"

"No, let's fight" Furzmon grinned, facing the sound of the buzzing

"I like our chances better when we run" Jade yelled, picking up the two small balls and running but Tammy was two steps ahead. She threw the twig down and overtook Jade and was frantically screaming as she did. "Come on" Jade yelled to the others. Blackmon, Holly, and Faymon quickly chased after her until they got out of the forest and onto a path. They heard a familiar voice and turned to see Cayden.

"It's just them two" Tammy sighed

"It doesn't matter, follow me" Jade yelled, running towards the power plant. They reached the gate and heard the boys, and Flymon, close behind them.

"It's locked!" Tammy wailed, shaking the gate. Cayden and Hawke quickly reached the group, with Hawke who had been slightly reluctant to rush.

"Give me a boost" Jade ordered. Tammy was bent down and sobbing so Jade simply leapt onto her back and bounced off, flipping over the fence with ease. "We can fit through here" Holly told them, clambering through the small hole with Blackmon in her arms. She just about fit and the Digimon quickly followed. Leaving just a terrified Cayden and Tammy, and indifferent Hawke, on the other side.

"Thanks, leave us to die; why don't you?" Tammy yelled, hysterically as the noise grew louder.

"Why are you crying, you can fit through that gap" Cayden sighed. Tammy grinned and squeezed through the gap thanks to her slender figure.

"I'm safe" Tammy cheered. Jade looked at the lock and began to tug but the chain holding the gates closed held firm.

"Stand back" Bloxmon ordered fiercely. He (she?) transformed into a shield suddenly "Square" she (he?) announced. "Now bubble blow me into the lock" he ordered the other digimon. Aquakoromon, Furzmon, Moonmon and Faymon lined up. Blackmon leapt from Holly's arms and joined his friends. "Bubble Blow" the in-training Digimon chorused. The combined bubbles smacked Bloxmon into the chain and it snapped open allowing the boys to get inside as Flymon burst out of the forest and began flying down the path.

"Lock it again" Tammy yelled as Cayden, with Bloxmon now in his arms, and Hawke burst through. Cayden was a lot faster and more frantic than the other male. Jade pulled the chain together and tied it quickly. The gates were closed. The group sighed with relief as they stepped back, sitting down.

Flymon flew further up into the air and they all immediately realised what the problem was. "Run!" Tammy screeched, scrambling to her feet and charging off towards the nearest building. Jade grabbed Holly, who grabbed Blackmon and the three made their way after Tammy with the other Digimon not far behind. Cayden looked at Hawke worriedly.

"Are you going to come with us?" He asked, furrowing his brow

"I suppose..." Hawke sighed, obviously unhappy with the arrangement. Cayden grinned and grabbed hold of his hand, dragging him after the others. Hawke tried to immediately remove the hand from his own but Cayden had a firm grip and it didn't matter since he let go almost as soon as they got inside the building. The door slammed shut behind them and the group panted heavily as they heard Flymon smack against the door and unsuccessfully try to enter.

"No- more- running" Tammy panted, falling onto the ground.

"Can you guys hear that? I hear splashing?" Cayden asked the group.

"I can too" Holly muttered, staring at the various contraptions with awe.

"This way!" Cayden yelled, running off. Tammy looked at him and lay back down. Jade sighed and started to chase after him, leaving Holly and the Digimon behind.

"I know water well, I'll go help" Aquakoromon told the group, but none of them seemed to care as he bounced off after the Cayden and Jade.

Tammy looked around after a while "Where are they, it's been ages and I'm feeling peckish" she complained, placing her hand meekly on her head in mock faintness. Holly blinked as Blackmon pulled her away from the water tank

"I don't know what these do yet, though, Blackmon" Holly protested, prodding the plastic and grinning. Suddenly there was a sound from the middle of the factory and all of the machine's turned off. It sounded vaguely like wings.

"What's going on now?" Tammy cried

"You're too loud..." Hawke muttered apathetically

"Yeah, it'll find us" Moonmon chimed in.

"What is it?" Holly asked, childish curiosity making her want to walk towards the sound.

"We should wait for the others, they won't be long" Bloxmon chided

"Let's get it!" Furzmon yelled, charging off.

"Furzmon, don't run off like that" Holly said, chasing the little Digimon. Blackmon followed her cautiously which just left Faymon and Tammy lay down on the floor, Hawke and Moonmon waiting near the door and Bloxmon, until he chased after them.

* * *

><p>Cayden and Jade ran towards the chimney with the water tank surrounding it. The banister was broken at the top. "What do you think happened?" Jade asked, bending backwards into a crab and then moving into a handstand.<p>

"Probably happened ages ago" Cayden replied, perplexed

"What about the blood?" Aquakoromon asked, scaring the two humans. There were a few specks of blood on the floor and then a few every now and then leading off deeper into the factory.

"I think we found Aiden..." Cayden muttered.

"Do we go after him?" Jade asked, unsure

"Yes, I think we should" Aquakoromon told the pair, bouncing off in the direction of the trail. Near it was also a trail of water

"I can't believe he thought swimming was a good idea at a time like this" Cayden sighed, following Aquakoromon as he walked.

"That bloods fresh, I think we only just-" Jade fell backwards suddenly, not having noticed the puddle that she had placed her hands in. She smacked into a machine and suddenly the factory's activity ceased and they heard an angry grumble coming from the direction of the trail.

"You just woke up a beast" Cayden gulped

"Sorry" Jade muttered, wiping the water off her hands and onto her shirt as she got up.

A creature came out of a doorway. It was clad in scuba gear, save for his left foot, and had huge hands. It's skin was aquamarine while its palms, stomach and the middle of its face were white. It's green eyes searched around angrily for them but it was pitch black and all that was audible was its yellow right foot slapping the white flipper attached to it off of the ground. It's metal tail tapped against the tank as it slowly neared them. "Don't- breathe" Cayden whispered, dragging Jade and Aquakoromon around the back of a machine. There was a gap between this and the next and he planned to make a break for it as soon as he could. "You two stay here, I'll go find Aiden" he hissed as the Divermon slowly walked past. Cayden slipped out from their hiding spot and tiptoed across the floor to where the Divermon had just come from. He withdrew his phone and shone the screen on the ground but as soon as he did the world rippled and the exit behind him came tumbling down, allowing the other Divermon who were in the, suddenly, well lit room to spot Cayden. "Have you guys seen a little kid, he's about yay high" Cayden indicated with his hand "and has brown hair?"

"Kill him" a voice ordered from a computer. The Divermon grinned and charged towards Cayden. It wasn't until that moment he noticed Aiden was just sat on a chair in front of the computer. His head had been bandaged and he seemed to be enthralled.

"Aiden!" Cayden yelled.

"Striking Fish" the Divermon chorused, bending down and firing the harpoon attached to their back. Cayden dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding a short back and sides.

"Stop playing around!" the voice ordered angrily

"Aiden wake up!" Cayden ran around one of the four tanks of water that made a square in the middle of the room. Two Divermon fired harpoons straight through it and the water that spilled out and knocked them over. Cayden ran over to Aiden and grabbed him. He took out his phone as the chair spun around, taking no time to look at the man on the screen. Or whatever it was. Aiden's head lolled as he was carried to the wall next to the previous entrance. Cayden pressed a button on his, now, half dead phone and the world rippled. An exit opened just long enough for them to escape before rubble covered it up again. It was just lucky that Jade was waiting on the other side with Aquakoromon.

"I pushed him into a cupboard" Jade grinned

"I was wondering where flipper was" Cayden panted, he definitely wasn't cut out for all this exercise.

"What's wrong with Aiden?" Aquakoromon asked, his voice trembling.

"I don't-" Cayden paused and looked at the large tank that Aiden had fallen from. Inside was something glowing. "Wait here" he told Jade.

"What're you going to do?" she asked as he walked over to the stairs and started climbing them. He reached the top and looked back to her

"Hopefully find something electric to blow open another hole cause I think my phone's dead" he told her. He took out his phone and set it on the staircase and then leapt into the pool. It was a lot harder to swim in than his private pool at home.

* * *

><p>Holly tripped over and began to cry as a cut formed on her knee. "Blackmon" she whimpered. The little Digimon appeared next to her and Bloxmon came soon after. Holly's frown quickly evaporated and she stood back up with a smile. "I can hear Cayden" she chirped, skipping away like nothing had happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Cayden pushed through the heavy water and suddenly felt very warm as he got close to the glowing white object at the bottom. It definitely wasn't the chimney. He felt a wave of energy from the white object push him back but he still pushed on, reaching out as he neared it despite the searing heat. It made no sense, water was naturally cold.<p>

* * *

><p>Tammy eventually got up from the floor with Faymon close behind. "Let's go, I need a male bodyguard, I don't care if you want to or not" Tammy demanded, opening the door. Flymon had flew away long ago so she stepped out and stood in the sun. Once her eyes got used to the light she began glaring at Hawke. The other blonde eventually gave up and walked outside. The sunlight was blinding at first but eventually his eyes adjusted. Moonmon and Faymon followed the two humans outside and they began to walk along the pathway but just up ahead they heard a smash and part of the wall fell out.<p>

* * *

><p>Cayden grasped the searing hot white device and it slowly died down in heat intensity as he swam to the surface. He took a deep breath and then climbed out. He was dripping wet now but in his hand was a rounded pentagon. It looked electrical but he had no idea what it did. The screen showed the current time and had a little bar at the top which was currently empty. The device was red in colour and four buttons were around the screen, two on each side. "I found something" he shouted to the group which now included Furzmon. Jade looked up<p>

"What is it?"

"I don't know" Cayden carefully walked back down the stairs, grabbing his phone as he did.

Holly came running up towards them with Blackmon in one arm and Bloxmon in the other. She ran over to Jade so Cayden ran over too. "What's up?" he asked

"A big bird is-" Holly never finished the sentence because as she reached them a huge flaming bird flew around the corner and towards them.

"Duck!" Jade yelled. The group ducked just in time and the bird crashed through the wall and flew away after noticing they were hiding.

"That was Garudamon, he'd be fun to fight" Furzmon grinned. He (she?) bounced up and down excitedly but Cayden placed a hand on him, stopping him.

"Let's take our chance and leave" Cayden told them, shaking Aiden "Hey, buddy, it's time to go" the young kid still seemed like he was in a trance. Holly prodded him in the face and he suddenly began to look around, confused

"Where am I?" he asked, but he quickly began moaning in pain and rubbing his head.

"I'll tell you in a second, come on" Cayden told him, walking after Jade who was leading the Digimon out to see Tammy and Hawke who had not even stopped to check on the hole, Cayden knew that it was probably Tammy's idea to ignore it.

As they got outside the device in Cayden's hand reacted and fired a beam of white from the tip of it towards the huge lightning rod just up ahead. "We've got our marching orders" he told the group, who all sighed exhaustedly.

"And yet another monster is going to try and eat us" Tammy whined, taking off her shoes.

"Why are you doing that?" Holly asked, looking at her own converse

"I'm going to strangle myself with the laces if we have to run again"

"Your shoes don't have laces" the other girl interjected

"I was being sarcastic" Tammy sighed, following Cayden towards the lightning tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Wow... well done. I can't wait to write my next bit...<strong>

**Kumo: Aha, I enjoyed writing this and cannot wait for you guys to see Hawk's next section :D**

**Hawk: Just a note, we do appreciate reviews. It lets us know if anyone is actually reading this.**


	7. The Strangest Of Tea Parties

**Hawk: I got bored and wrote this right after the last one. Started it, anyway. Also, I do not own any brand of chocolate.  
><strong>

**Kumo: I can't say much more apart from I hope you enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

><p>The six humans and six Digimon, to Tammy's great relief, walked towards the lightning tower. Cayden had pocketed the device, and was currently at the head of the group. Aiden was right behind, and would have jogged ahead if he still wasn't slightly stunned. Hopping along with him were both Moonmon and Aquakoromon, with Bloxmon not far behind. The three girls followed them, Blackmon still in Holly's arms and Faymon close by. Furzmon was only slightly behind them, with Hawke at the back, walking almost reluctantly after them. "Is it just me or is it further away than it looks?" Tammy groaned.<p>

"Actually, I think we're nearly there." Cayden called back. They actually were as well. Within a minute, Cayden had found the door and opened it, wincing in expectancy of the rusty noise which was curiously absent from the power plant doors. "Ladies first." He joked, which Aiden didn't seem to notice, walking straight in.

"Hello there!" A voice called from within. "Come on in!" The girls, particularly Tammy, stiffened in fear. Aiden backed up, towards the door and Cayden prepared to slam it shut. Hawke didn't react. "Come on, I'm not that scary am I?" A figure walked into view, male and very much human. His hair was brown and combed into an almost spiky style, with dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore cream and brown robes over a black t-shirt and trousers. "Tea anyone?" He stood to one side, revealing a table set for fourteen, with two china teapots and matching cups and saucers. There were also several small jugs of milk and bowls of sugar and some bars of white chocolate. The tablecloth had a floral pattern.

"What...?" Aiden asked.

"Of course, what drink would you like Aiden? And you Holly?"

"Coke?"

"... Hot chocolate?"

"Sure thing. Oh, and Hawke?" The blond looked over, mildly interested. "I believe that your drink is already there." There was a nod in response, and the man grinned. "Oh, and the Milky Bars are on me!"

* * *

><p>"So. Who are you?" Cayden asked. Cayden had dried off a little thanks to the crackling fireplace which was to the right of the table. It looked very out of place in the whole area. Everyone looked to the head of the table, where the man was sipping his tea. Hawke was the only one not to look, too focused on his mug.<p>

"Well... I may be able to tell you a little... My name's Richard. I have multiple friends and family, all of which are identical. My nickname's 'The Limey'. My bodily dimensions..."

"That's more than enough." Cayden interrupted, suddenly feeling very slightly scarred.

"Sorry, my bad." He had another sip. "So, I bet you want to know what you're all doing here."

"Obviously." Tammy whined.

"Very well." Richard paused. "It was not my doing that you arrived when you did. If it was, then you'd have arrived next week..."

"What?" Tammy interrupted.

"You would have all got an e-mail, directing you to specific places where there are bridges to the Digital World, where we are now." He smiled. "Care to guess where, anyone?"

"Where what?" Cayden asked, confused.

"Where exactly those digital gates were, of course." was the simple reply

"Harrods?" Tammy suggested with a shrug

"Think bigger" Richard suggested. The group looked at him confused

"The Olympic stadium?" Cayden asked, wondering.

"Full points! Well, a sixth of them. We had to use some closer to your homes." He grinned. "Like Birdie down there." That was met with a glare that could have made a supernova look like a candle in the wind, the others sniggering. Richard ignored the former, smiling. "Anyone think of another?"

"BBC head office." It was said almost like revenge for the previous comment, Hawke barely looking up for it.

"Great guess Birdie!" More sniggers went round, while Hawke sighed, before actually throwing his mug at Richard, hitting his forehead and resulting in whatever warm liquid was inside to spread out across the table as Hawke stormed off, radiating anger. "I liked that table cloth..." Richard muttered, slightly angry.

Holly, in a fit of curiosity, picked up some of the liquid with her finger and sucked it off. "Oranges?"

"What else? White chocolate and orange hot chocolate." Richard smiled. "His favourite. The only thing he'll drink other than water."

"I can taste why..." Holly mused, wishing she'd gone for the same flavour.

"Shouldn't somebody go after him?" Aiden asked. "I don't want any of you to get lost again." Jade nearly choked on her tea while Cayden and Tammy glared.

"We got lost?" Cayden muttered angrily while Holly patted Jade on her back.

"I'll go." Moonmon offered, bouncing after Hawke into the dark recesses of the lightning rod. Nobody noticed the Digimon going and the argument quickly petered out.

"So..." Jade said when she stopped coughing. "Did you want to tell us anything other than that our coming here was inevitable?"

"And making us guess where we'd come in." Aiden added quickly.

"Yes actually. who your partners are." That was met with blank stares. Ten of them.

"What?" Bloxmon was at that moment annoyed, due to the fact that he (she?) couldn't drink her (his?) tea, a sentiment shared by several other Digimon.

"Each of you have a partner." He took a sip. "One human and one Digimon." He smiled. "Anyone want to guess?"

"Not this again!" Tammy moaned, nearly hitting her cup as she banged her head on the table.

"I think that's a no." Cayden supplied.

"You guys are no fun..." Holly pouted, surprising them all a little.

"Right. Well..." He paused dramatically. That was the effect he tried for anyway. It sounded more like he was trying to remember what he was about to say. "I'll go alphabetically. Tammy, your..."  
>Aiden interrupted him. "Hey, you said alphabetically! I should be first!"<p>

"I'm going by surname. Annaliese, then it would be Cappello if Birdie hadn't flown the coop. After that, Downing, Kluss, Nedzweski and then Smith, which is you." Aiden pouted, sinking into his chair and crossing his arms, making Holly giggle.

"Right, Tammy your partner is..." Once again he was interrupted.

"Oh, I know! It's Faymon right?" She grinned, convinced she was correct.

"Wrong." Tammy's grin dropped. "Your partner is Bloxmon." Tammy looked at the metal ball in disgust.

"WHAT!?" She shouted.

"Since Birdie's gone, that leaves... Cayden, you're partnered with Furzmon." Everyone looked to the little ball of fur. Another section of the table had been ruined. While everyone was talking, she (or maybe he...) had managed to break the nearby cup and saucer and tear the table cloth, which was now lying in tatters on the floor.

"How...?" Cayden was the first to emerge from the dumb stupor.

"Holly, the answers in your lap." The little girl looked down and the little Digimon, smiling happily as he bounced on the twelve year old's lap. "Jade, Faymon is your partner."

"Lucky..." Tammy glared at the other girl.

"And Aiden... you have to guess." The boy slumped further.

"Really?" Richard nodded. "Fine... Moonmon..." He knew what 'Aqua' meant.

"Incorrect." Richard chirped. Aiden practically groaned in despair._ Just my luck to get a WATER based one of all things!_

"So... Moonmon is Hawke's partner?" Bloxmon asked, checking.

"Yes. And be sure to tell Moonmon that." Richard ordered them, his eyes holding a mischievous twinkle.

There was a sudden bang at the door.

"Ah, looks like he's finally here." Richard commented, the twinkle in his eyes leaving. Mostly.

"Who is?" Holly asked.

"Your guide!"

The door opened, and a large orange lizard stepped through. He was shorter than Aiden and Holly by about a foot, but not large enough to be a dinosaur. His head was disproportionate to his body and he didn't look particularly vicious, in fact he looked friendly.

"Hi everyone! My name is Agumon!"

* * *

><p>When Moonmon found him, Hawke was leaning against the wall of the lightning rod, one foot by his other knee as he gazed up at the stars. "Hawke?" The little Digimon asked.<p>

"You don't remember then..." Hawke muttered, not looking away from the sky. "I've always loved the stars..." He mused.

"Yeah, they are beautiful..." Moonmon hopped up to the human, tilting himself back against the wall, almost doing a backwards roll in the process. "What was that nickname?"

"Birdie?" He asked. "Something annoying an old friend once called me..." He sighed. "I miss her..." Hawke mused. It was just about the most open Moonmon had ever found Hawke, in the day they'd known each other, so he decided to do a little rummaging.

"Do you have family?" He asked.

"Just my Mum..." He sighed. "My Dad... he died..." Another sigh, and Moonmon instantly regretted his question.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered, still gazing upwards.

"It's been two years..." Hawke muttered.

"Oh..." Moonmon turned to the blond, hoping to change the subject. "So, what do you think of the Digital World so far?"

"Dangerous. But it brings people together." Hawke replied. Moonmon was slightly bemused. Hawke never really talked that much, there must have been something to crack his defences, some memory maybe... He resolved to think on it. Hawke shivered.

"Cold?" Moonmon asked. Hawke shook his head. Sighing, Moonmon rolled upright. "Tiny Flame." He said, making a small flame appear in front of him, hovering there. He hopped onto Hawke's chest, keeping the flame there, a tiny source of heat in the cold night.

Hawke closed his eyes. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Hawke was woken up the next morning by a torrent of water; he opened his eyes to see Tammy emptying the kettle on his head. "They made me wait for you while Richard showed them something, I'm not happy" she grumbled. Hawke stood looking at her alone, Moonmon having jumped off somewhere when the water splashed down on them. After a brief, very dark, glare at the girl, he walked inside, hoping the fire was still lit. It was. "A 'thank you' would be nice!" Tammy snarled as Hawke sat in front of the fire, drying off. "I kept that lit this morning!" An obvious lie. It was Cayden who'd done that, under guidance from Richard. Hawke was silent. He knew the closest Tammy had ever gotten to putting logs on a fire was probably picking up sticks when she was much younger. "Oh, you're welcome!" She was still snarling, trying to remind herself that her expression would lead to wrinkles. "I still blame you for all this!"<p>

"I've never dated you, thankfully." He muttered, remembering a comment she'd made back when they were looking for Aiden.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" That had driven her over the edge, making her shriek in a pitch that nearly made a nearby window shatter. As it was, it cracked. She was distracted from her rant, though, as they heard an explosion in the distance. Glancing out of the window, she saw a large pillar of black smoke coming from the factory. Turning, she saw Hawke already heading for the door. Sighing, she followed, not wanting to be alone in this world, where everything wanted to eat her. She wouldn't be surprised if a tree was the next to try it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, that's done. Cliff hanger for Kumo to pick up on.<strong>

**Kumo: Well I loved that, just sucks I have to follow on from it. Hope you enjoyed it ^_^**


	8. In the Belly Of A Whale

**Kumo: Okay so I had a massively hard time getting this how I wanted it to be but I think I'm finally happy. I hope you enjoy it and it has just the right amount of adventure, action and romance.**

**Hawk: I'm looking forwards to this...**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we can trust Tammy to wake up Hawke and find her way here?" Cayden asked as the group walked across the green grass. They had since left the power plant and walked along the path to the left.<p>

"Sometimes those who you expect the least of will surprise you, you should be a preacher of this, Cayden" Richard replied before they slowly came to the edge of the cliff and Richard stopped. Jade, who had been a little behind, cartwheeled over to the group and then looked around

"So what did you want to show us?" Jade asked

"This" Richard waved his hand over the edge of the cliff.

"W- water..." Aiden muttered

"Correct, short fry" Richard quipped. Aiden scowled but no one seemed to notice "However, what I want to show you is down there" he told the group. None of them trusted him enough to look so they simply stared at him.

He stared back until he raised an eyebrow "And now, I think I must take my leave"

"Wait!" Cayden exclaimed thrusting his hand at Richard but his hand burst straight through and Richard's appearance became faded.

"I forgot didn't I" Richard mumbled. "Here you go, this is for you Cayden" he produced a device that was identical to the one Cayden already had except this one was blue.

"I already have one" Cayden produced the red device, "what is it?"

"It is a digivice, they are the most useful tool you six will ever receive" Richard explained, placing the digivice into Cayden's hand and then he began to fade until he was entirely gone until his voice burst out of nowhere "Oh, and Cayden, the red one isn't yours" he added.

"So who's is it?" Cayden yelled after the mysterious man.

"I think he's gone" Holly interjected. Cayden resisting snapping at the young girl and instead looked over the edge

"What is that?" he muttered. The group overheard and peered over but as they did they heard a loud explosion and they flew off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

><p>"Slow down!" Tammy cried as Hawke walked out of the plant. He stopped abruptly and Tammy caught up, slamming into him. "Why did you stop?" Tammy groaned<p>

"I'm thinking that's not friendly. That's why" Hawke replied, pointing in front of them. It was the flaming bird that had smashed through a wall earlier. The bird spotted them and charged; Tammy immediately bolted away. Hawke ran a little after her with Moonmon close on his heels. Bloxmon had been sent off with the other group as Tammy had decided he would cramp her 'waking up magic'. Birdramon smashed into the ground clumsily and roared. They reached the cliff and Hawke peered over the edge "Tammy..." Hawke whispered as Birdramon gathered its bearings

"What?" Tammy snapped

"Jump over the edge" Hawke replied

"What, why?" Tammy screeched. Hawke groaned and grabbed hold of her hand and jumped off the edge. Suddenly she spotted a large brown rock below and began to panic "I'm going to die by squishing. I'd rather be eaten, then at least someone would enjoy me!" she squealed. Hawke clamped his hand over her mouth and in a second it all went dark.

When Tammy could next see she wished she couldn't. She and the others were on a small island made of fish bones in the middle of a green pool. The 'room' was a dome, and the walls and roof were dark red and ribbed. "Where... are we...?" Tammy muttered, disgusted

"Inside of a whale, I think" Cayden replied, looking around

"Whamon" Hawke muttered

"Hmm?" Tammy asked, turning to the boy. He shrugged and sat down on the edge of the little island.

"Is this water?" Aiden asked, pointing at the liquid all around them

"I think it's stomach acid" Cayden told the group as Holly reached towards the goo. Holly retracted her hand and the sound of laughing could be heard but as it sounded the entire room began to shake

"You can come out now" the deep voice laughed. Suddenly, just up ahead, sunlight rippled through the ambient glow of the stomach.

"How do we get out?" Holly frowned

"We charge!" Furzmon yelled. He, and the other Digimon charged straight through the liquid and were entirely unphased.

"It's safe" Aquakoromon assured the group, turning back to them with a smile. Aiden looked back at his 'partner' and shook his head. Jade was far less reluctant and immediately began to flip and twirl through the liquid like it was funny foam. It didn't take Holly long to join in and the laughing started. A ball of goo hit Tammy and the laughter exploded. Even Cayden and Hawke managed a little laugh, albeit stifled.

"Who- threw- that?" Tammy asked, her forehead bulging. Jade slowly raised her hand and silence filled the area. Tammy reached into the goo and threw it violently. It smashed into Hawke and the group started laughing again, but the male teen didn't seem to find it very amusing and left quickly. Aquakoromon hopped back onto the island, where Aiden was still stood, and the group sensed the awkwardness between the two and left. They emerged out of Whamon's throat, clambering across his squishy red tongue and slipping through the gaps in his teeth until they finally stood on dry land again.

"That was fun!" Holly grinned

"Shut up" Tammy groaned, collapsing onto the floor. Bloxmon bounced over to her side but Tammy simply rolled over, ignoring him (her?).

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Aiden?" Aquakoromon asked, chirpily<p>

"I just- I don't feel like walking through all of that" Aiden replied

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!" Aiden snapped but when he saw the Digimon retreat a little he felt bad "I'm sorry" he muttered

"It's okay, we're partners, I'll help you through this" Aquakoromon promised. He turned back to the goo "Let's go... together," Aquakoromon looked back "okay?"

"Okay" Aiden nodded and followed his partner closely as they came to the edge of the island. He slipped his foot into the goo and his stomach contorted itself violently. Aiden ignored his brain and kept walking slowly with Aquakoromon until the two finally emerged onto the lip and then leapt down. Aiden panted heavily as they reached dry land and Whamon closed his mouth

"It's been a long time" Whamon muttered. Hawke glared at the whale but Cayden broke the stare

"Sorry it took us so long but thank you for saving us" Cayden

"It isn't the first time and it won't be the last" Whamon muttered. He rippled and then exploded, knocking all of the Digidestined backwards. Tammy landed on her bottom and began to whine as soon as she landed

"What was that?" Jade asked

"My bum hurts!" Tammy sobbed

"I'm not sure" Cayden groaned, getting up

* * *

><p>Eventually the group had regrouped and were trying to work out their next move when it came to them from Tammy. "Let's leave this place now, I'm bored" Tammy suggested<p>

"How do you suppose we do that?" Cayden indulged the blonde but she simply shrugged.

"Tammy is right" Jade interjected, deep in thought. The four teens were stood in a small circle while Aiden and Holly had been ordered to 'go play'.

"Why don't we get included?" Aiden asked, angrily

"I don't mind, me and Blackmon are having fun!" Holly chirped, dancing round in circles with a flower in her hand

"Aquakoromon, did you just see that?" Aiden asked, pointing to the line of trees that outlined the small grassland, lake and waterfall.

"Yeah" Aquakoromon muttered as a glint emerged from the forest again.

"That's pretty!" Holly chirped, running off into the forest with Blackmon close next to her

"Wait for me!" Aiden yelled. Aquakoromon turned to the other Digimon who were around the ankles of their partners

"Come on" he ordered, bouncing off. The five Digimon left quickly, leaving just the four teens behind.

"I think we should wait to be rescued" Tammy told them, sitting down on the floor. She suddenly realised a lack of the ugly creature that was her partner and looked around "They're gone, Faymon, the other Digimon and Holly, and Aiden!" she shouted to the group. She was missing her Digimon counterpart, Faymon, and so leapt to her feet.

"Wait, don't rush off" Cayden ordered

"Let her do it" Hawke muttered. Tammy grinned and ran off

"Why?" Cayden asked

"I have a feeling we need to go that way, is all" he told them, leaving after Tammy. Jade and Cayden exchanged glances before following the others.

* * *

><p>Aiden walked over slowly and spotted the device that he remembered Cayden holding, this one green. "Holly?" Aiden asked. He walked over to it slowly and touched it gingerly but as he did a venus fly trap snapped down towards his hand. He leapt backwards as fast as he could, avoiding losing his hand but the device was sat in the mouth of the creature. Holly and the Digimon arrived and looked at him with confusion "What's up, Aiden?" Aquakoromon asked<p>

"That thing ate something that I wanted to show everyone" Aiden told them, mournfully

"Bubble Blow!" Furzmon yelled, unleashing a torrent of bubbles. The plant became riled up and eventually spat the digivice straight into Aiden's hands and at that moment he heard the others coming.

"Hey, look what I found!" he yelled

"Wait there!" Cayden called

"We're coming!" Jade added

"It's so muddy!" Tammy screamed. Hawke's comment was inaudible but Aiden was sure that his parents told him not to use those words.

"Aiden look out!" Faymon squealed, hiding behind Bloxmon. Aiden turned just in time to see a giant sunflower - with wings made from leaves - swoop over his head and swipe the Digivice from his grasp.

"Hey, that's mine!" Aiden yelled, grabbing onto its leg. The sunflower turned its head angrily. Its green tail, which was coated in thick thorns, smacked into Aiden but he held firm and eventually the beast fell onto the ground but as it did it unleashed a powerful attack

"Sunshine Beam!" it roared. It's face and surrounding yellow petals lit up and sent a wave of light into Aiden, Holly and all of the Digimon.

"No!" Cayden yelled, just reaching the scene as the attack landed

"I need a break!" Tammy panted, leaning against a stump. As she did she was suddenly sucked inside of it. The stump grew two sets of arms and four, short stubby legs and tried to escape but Jade was fast onto it with a single flip. The creature swung its larger arms into Jade but Faymon was there, slightly bruised, as Jade was smacked in the face.

"Packing Plastic!" Faymon yelled. The creature staggered backwards, roaring from the slit in its bark which was its mouth. Tammy burst out of the creature and spotted the Digivice that Aiden had been holding. She grabbed it and turned around to the creature.

"Go get 'em Bloxmon!" She yelled, hitting all of the buttons. Bloxmon burst up from the ground and bounced over in a single bound. Bloxmon was glowing furiously as she (he?) transformed into a shield.

"Square!" Bloxmon roared. He (she?) flew straight through the tree Digimon and knocked it backwards into the brush with data spilling out of its body. Bloxmon flew back like a boomerang and Tammy caught the little creature with a smile

"You're not too bad afterall" she muttered, stroking his (her?) head.

* * *

><p>As Bloxmon disappeared in a flash of light Cayden burst onto the scene. "I lost the thingymajig!" Aiden wailed.<p>

"Here, take this one!" Cayden yelled, throwing the red Digivice to Aiden. Aiden grinned and smacked the sunflower Digimon in the face with it.

"Aiden!" Aquakoromon called

"What?" Aiden shouted back

"Use that on me!"

"How?" Aiden asked, but before he could find out how the Digimon swiped its tail again.

"Get down!" Hawke yelled, taking charge, uncharacteristically. "Moonmon, I need you to do exactly as I say!" Hawke ordered. Moonmon looked at Hawke and then nodded confidently. "Imagine a fire bursting straight from your body and then jump at Sunflowmon!" Hawke ordered. Moonmon seemed a little uneasy but remembered his promise and imagined himself on fire before he leapt forwards. To his, and everyone else's surprise, he was suddenly alight and the Sunflowmon retreated into the forest with an injured roar. Moonmon's flames died down and he turned to Hawke.

"I thought I could only use Bubble Blow..." Moonmon muttered

"Sometimes belief is stronger than reality" Hawke replied before walking off further ahead alone. The group panted, still in disbelief and injured slightly from the attack.

* * *

><p>Blackmon was cuddling close to Holly and the two were leaning against a tree. Tammy - holding Bloxmon in her arms with a smile - was near Holly, and Aiden was sleeping on Aquakoromon in between the two girls. It had been a tiring day for them all, and it showed. Cayden barely had the energy to stay awake, but he knew he had to speak to Hawke like always so he walked off towards the teen but Moonmon stopped him and looked at him with a confident smile "I want to speak to him alone" Moonmon told him. Cayden nodded, uneasily but he let the little ball go after the stressful teen and returned to see Jade trying to make a campfire, and failing. She stacked the sticks into a teepee but eventually it fell. "Dammit!" Jade yelled. Holly, Tammy, and the Digimon looked at her in shock but Cayden placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Calm down" he whispered, sitting next to her and picking up the sticks, slowly stacking them into a teepee.

"I'm not cut out for this" Jade muttered, holding back the tears but her voice made the emotion noticeable

"Don't cry" Cayden chimed, taking his hands away from the sticks to reveal that they were now a teepee. "Light it" he told her with a smile. She looked at him briefly before crashing two stones together that she had found and somehow they sent a spark into the dry grass in the middle of the twigs and a fire slowly started. "None of us are cut out for this. No one is" Cayden reassured her

"I just want to go home" Jade muttered

"Don't we all" Cayden sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumo: I'm done :D, sorry it took so long to arrive but I hope that anyone who is reading this appreciates it and a review wouldn't go unnoticed.<strong>

**Hawk: I agree with that thought. I know I enjoyed this chapter... an both of us want to know if you agree.**


	9. Divide And Conquer

**Hawk: My turn. Now I just need to hope you like these bunnies... That wasn't a spoiler, by the way**

**Kumo: Sorry the updates are so sporadic, I'm chronic with being there to write when Hawke is thanks to real life. I hope we still have some readers :D**

* * *

><p>Cayden never got his talk with Hawke in the end. After Moonmon had spoken with him alone, the teen had climbed a tree and vanished from sight. And out of sight really can be out of mind. Cayden had continued trying to calm Jade down as Holly tried to get Aiden to play before they eventually attempted to get some sleep. Meanwhile Tammy tried to brush the mud from her boots onto the ground. Currently, the ground was winning. Shouting in frustration Tammy threw her boot randomly. "Why did it have to be us?!" She yelled, slamming her back against a tree. "I mean, it could have been anyone! Maybe a boy scout! They'd have done well!" She shouted, earning an angry glare from several sources.<p>

"We'll ask Richard if we see him again..." Holly told her.

Tammy sighed, right as something bounced off of her head. An apple. Looking up, she could see a figure, very human, perched in the top of the tree. "Oh, very funny Hawke!" She shouted. "What's next?" She scooped up the apple, and took a large bite. After making sure it was clean of course. "YUCK! This is disgusting!" she yelled, spitting it out and rubbing her tongue to try to get rid of the lingering taste.

"Didn't you know you have to cook meat apples?" Everyone on the ground was surprised by the appearance of the short orange dinosaur that had appeared the day before.

"Um, what are you doing here?!" Cayden asked, glancing around for a weapon.

"Relax! I'm your guide!" He explained. "Didn't Richard tell you?"

"No. He didn't."

"Well that makes no sense..." He muttered.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

They turned to see a series of apples falling. Hawke had begun to pick them, dropping each down to the others.

He stopped dropping them a little after twenty. Twenty four to be exact. Then Cayden came up with a great question. "How do we cook them?" Agumon looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Like marshmallows!"

* * *

><p>Once the apples had been cooked and eaten (Hawke had yet to come down from the top of the tree), Agumon looked up at the sky. "Boy, did it get dark here quickly..." Tammy yawned, stretching as far as she could. After about two seconds, she pointed at Cayden. "Pillow duty!" She ordered, pushing herself to her feet. Cayden looked at her, an expression of bewilderment plastered all over his face.<p>

"What?"

"You're my cushion for tonight!" Tammy lay down in his lap before he could reply, leaving him with an awkward look on his face, obviously new to the experience of a girl in his lap.

"The moss is comfy, you know." Holly muttered, just awake enough to notice Cayden's discomfort.

* * *

><p>Hawke perched himself on a branch, peering out into the vastness of the sky until he heard a small plop next to him. He turned to see Moonmon on one side. He glanced at the Digimon briefly before the two looked up to the stars. After a long silence Moonmon turned towards Hawke a little "Hawke?"<p>

"Mmhm?"

"What do you think is up there?" Moonmon asked, curiously. Hawke turned and started laughing. "Don't laugh" Moonmon scorned.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've heard that before" he stopped laughing and looked back to the sky "Whatever, or whoever it is, I think it's the only reason I'm still here. I'm thankful for it, but I don't think that anyone knows what's up there"

"Richard probably does" Moonmon interjected. Hawke chuckled

"Probably, Richard knows most things."

"Hawke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my partner" Moonmon whispered.

"I'm glad you are mine too, buddy" Hawke muttered.

* * *

><p>Agumon sat looking Cayden and Jade directly in the eyes. Tammy had fallen to sleep on Cayden's lap eventually after numerous complaints about temperature and comfort. "How do we leave, Agumon, is it?" Cayden asked, breaking the awkwardness<p>

"I can show you first thing tomorrow if you want" Agumon replied

"That would be amazing!" Jade chirped, almost leaping up into the air but stopping and covering her mouth once she realised everyone was sleeping. "Sorry," she whispered "I forgot"

"Thank you, Agumon. Do you know how we even got here in the first place?" Cayden asked with a warm smile

"I'm not sure yet but I'd hedge my bets on what has been plaguing the Digimon of the north"

"So why are you our guide?" Jade asked, wondering why they hadn't been awarded something larger and stronger.

"I'm quirky" Agumon chirped. "And I have as good a reason to be here as any" he added, slightly spitefully

They all sat around the fire, warming themselves and looking around the camp at their group. "What happens to our partners when we leave?" Cayden asked the uncomfortable question as he glanced at the sleeping Digimon around the fire.

"They'll live their lives, like we all do" Agumon replied.

"I need to know. What happened earlier with these things?" Cayden produced one of the devices

"A digivice" Agumon corrected him, touching the screen with his paw. "They reacted to your emotions. The raw power that lies within each and every human. Except you kids are different, you were chosen to get these devices and your partners so the bond is much stronger. Earlier, when Tammy used that digivice it wasn't meant for her. That was why the energy wasn't released correctly and caused Bloxmon's pixels to become unstable and if a Digimon's pixels destabilise entirely then they..." Agumon's face became steely.

"Die?" Jade muttered

"Digimon are reborn when they die but a Digimon who has their pixels scrambled is never reborn." Agumon replied, choking slightly. "It's a truer death than any other" he told them, his voice was quivering slightly.

"Well then we will keep it off Tammy" Cayden joked. He looked up and saw Hawke laughing a little and smiled at the thought of the other male actually having a heart.

"So who, exactly, is the green Digivice meant for?" Cayden jumped in

"I knew I was forgetting something" Agumon laughed. He waddled over to Tammy and plucked the Digivice from her arms and then toddled back to the two. He held it out but as Cayden tried to take it he shook his head "It's for her" he told him. Jade looked at him with shock

"Me?"

"Yes."

"But I don't want it"

"You have to have it."

"Says who?"

"Don't argue," Agumon growled sternly "take it"

"If I take it then all of this becomes real and I can't go home" Jade told him firmly

"Pass me your hand" Agumon told her, placing the Digivice on the floor. Jade gingerly reached out and Agumon brought her hand close to the fire "Tell me that isn't real and I'll take you home right now". Jade looked at him, the warmth of the flames tingled her palm like a real fire would, it crackled and spat like a real fire would. She withdrew her hand from his and they looked at each other briefly before she took the Digivice.

"Good choice" Agumon chirped

"Well someone has to look after Cayden" she laughed, cosying up to the male.

* * *

><p>The night passed quietly. Hawke remained in his perch in the tree until morning, while the rest of the group chose the sensible option of staying on the ground.<p>

Aiden was the first to wake, unused to the silence with his noisy family. He woke up and heard literally nothing. It was almost painful to his ears. He looked around the area a little, reminding himself where he was, it was all still new to him that he was in this place. It almost made no sense. "Holly?" he called, turning to the other child of the group. She didn't even stir when he got up to look around. The fire had died and even the little orange dinosaur was sleeping soundly. The gaps in the trees cascaded light down into the forest floor, and even the smell of the bark was so real. It was hard for him to tell himself that this was all digital and that it would never be real. It was almost like one of those camping trips that he used to go on with his family. He felt the pangs of homesickness for a few seconds before the overwhelming hunger took over. He had barely eaten last night without even thinking that he might get hungry. "I need to eat" he groaned. He stumbled off into the forest, searching for a fridge or something, this was digital after all. Aquakoromon lifted his head and looked around, hearing the footsteps. He saw his partner staggering off into the forest clutching his stomach and began to panic "Aiden" he chirped, sliding out from Tammy's arms and bouncing after his partner.

Tammy awoke shortly after, realizing that the blanket made of Digimon had lost a member. She brushed Bloxmon off her and noticed Cayden, Jade, and Holly were all further away, while she lay next to the remnants of the fire. Faymon had taken up residence in a small alcove of a tree, while Blackmon, Furzmon and Moonmon were sleeping on the opposite side of the fire to her. "Where's Aquakoromon, I'm cold" Tammy moaned, looking around for the little blue fellow. As she looked up to see Faymon in the tree huge rain droplets poured down from the sky, but it only took Tammy a few seconds to notice that they were closer to meteors. The huge lumps hit the ground and the residual force knocked Tammy off of her feet. "Who do you think you are!?" Tammy screamed as the dust clogged her lungs.

"We are looking for Agumon" one of the ghastly creatures grumbled. They were green all over and had spikes protruding from their body. There must have been about five or six but Tammy lost count after that anyway.

"Well I'm not called that, so go away" Tammy growled

"Don't be so insolent human child!" the creature roared, smacking its club off the ground. Tammy flinched but immediately recovered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed back

"Wait, she's human, boss" one of the quieter creatures mumbled "Do you think that means...?"

"Kill her, and the rest of them, now!" the beast roared.

"Why does no one ever invite me back to theirs for some tea!" she wailed, getting up and running over to the others "Wake up!" she yelled, somehow just that managed to wake them up, while the loud bang had not.

"What's going on?" Cayden asked groggily

"We should leave, now" Agumon yelled, grabbing hold of Holly's hand and pulling.

"Not now..." She muttered tiredly as Cayden scooped her up.

"Heavy!"

* * *

><p>Aiden walked out to the edge of the forest and still saw nothing, absolutely no food at all. "You'd expect that there'd be a microwave with a pop tart or something!" Aiden cried.<p>

"Shut up" Hawke said, jumping down from a tree. Aquakoromon was next to him and the two walked over to Aiden "What do you think you are doing, wandering off alone?"

"Why do you care?" Aiden growled

"I- I don't- It's just- Cayden told me to-"

"I'll take over" Aquakoromon interjected. "Aiden, you can't wander off, there's lots of big guys here who like squashing little guys"

"So it's just like the real world?" Aiden spat back, gruffly "I'll be fine then" he insisted, walking off angrily but before he could take another step a creature dropped down from above, it didn't touch the ground but rather slow to a hover and then screeched.

"There's never a quiet moment..." Hawke groaned. "Aiden we should run, I don't want you to get-"

"I'll be fine, if it was going to hit me then it already would have" Aiden insisted, walking forward.

"Aiden, don't!" Hawke yelled as Aiden reached out towards the creature.

It was a strange creature to say the least. The bottom end of its body was made entirely of smoke or a cloud or something white and fluffy. Its underbelly and frontal legs were a deep purple and the right forepaw had a golden ring with cracks through. It's back, jaw, and ears were all brown. The top of its face was covered with a metal helmet which shone as brightly as the clean tusks that were either side of its mouth. It had deep red eyes and a fierce glare directed at them. As soon as Aiden's hand came near it began to turn entirely purple and its smoky tail spread out and surrounded them, suffocating them. "Aiden!" Hawke yelled, choking.

"I'll find him" Aquakoromon promised, darting through the smoke. Aquakoromon spotted a body on the floor and saw it was Aiden, he had passed out thanks to the consuming smoke. "Aiden!" Aquakoromon yelled, bouncing over. "Aiden, you have to wake up!" Aquakoromon yelled but soon Tapirmon was in front of him

"Nightmare Syndrome!" he roared, unleashing more smoke.

"There's- something- wrong-" Aquakoromon gasped for air but there was no air to take in.

* * *

><p>Tammy led the group with frantic running. Bloxmon was holding onto her tightly around her neck but she didn't seem to care. Agumon was tugging Holly and Blackmon with him while Cayden, Faymon, Jade, Furzmon and Moonmon were coming up with a plan. "We could try and fight him, that's what these are for, right?" Jade asked, holding out her digivice.<p>

"I don't know how we are going to fight with those, do you?" Cayden asked

"You have to follow your heart!" Agumon yelled

"What kind of corny crap is that?" Tammy yelled, "and where is mine!?" she added, angrily

"It's the good kind, and I've no idea Tammy, you will find it when you find it, until then we must keep living"

"Living is so tiring" Moonmon panted, bouncing furiously between their feet.

"Sure is" the other two digimon panted.

"Well?" Jade asked

"Well, what?" Cayden looked at her quizzically

"I'm fighting" she told him, turning around and holding out the digivice

"Well I can't let you fight alone" Cayden groaned, stopping and holding out his digivice too. Agumon winced as the Ogremon neared them, clubs ablaze.

Jade glared at the attacking Digimon, standing there solidly, Faymon right in front. "Go for it!" She yelled, stabbing a button at random on the strange device. She almost dropped it as tens of arrows of data began shooting out of it, all of them flying towards Faymon, quickly forming a red and violet cocoon around her.

"Faymon, Digivolve to...!" Jade was still in a slight stupor as she saw Faymon change rapidly within the shell. The little Digimon grew quickly, shooting up as her hair lengthened and flowed elegantly around her. Her clothes lengthened, the tank top gaining sleeves and her skirt grew a bit longer. Giving a brief flap of her wings, she shot out of the cocoon vertically, flipping once in mid air before landing elegantly on both feet and a hand. "Spiritmon!"

"Go, Furzmon!" Cayden yelled, furiously, smacking his digivice like Jade had. He was sick, tired, and angry that he was still stuck here and all that was happening was bad things. His Digivice began blazing with energy. Streams of data burst from it and engulfed Furzmon in front of him. "What..." Cayden muttered, still shell shocked from what had just transpired.

"Furzmon, Digivolve to...!" Inside of the egg made of green and black data Furzmon was transforming. Four legs burst from the ball of brown fuzz, smacking against the shell of data. A tail burst out of the back, and then the ball elongated until a head - complete with small rounded ears on top - burst out. The brown colour peeled back until the creature became a pale yellow with a paler underbelly. It bore its teeth and flexed its whiskers before the shell smashed and she(he?) hit the ground, fiercer than ever. "Liomon!"

The two looked at what their partners had turned into, bewildered and not quite upset. "Ignite!" Liomon yelled, her (now obviously female) tail lighting up as it whipped around, firing small fire balls towards the attackers.

"Mud bath!" Spiritmon pointed towards the attackers, the ground underneath one of them suddenly turning into mud, immobilizing him. She was forced to duck as one of them threw a fireball.

"Nibble!" Liomon had charged forwards and was now in the process of biting another one of the Ogremon.

"Wings of Fury!" Spiritmon suddenly took flight, soaring above the battlefield before diving at a fourth Ogremon. "Gah! Liomon! Just use that attack alre- Ah!" She yelled out in pain as she was hit from behind.

"Fine!" Liomon shouted, sounding exasperated, before jumping back and drawing in a deep breath. "Rawr!" It was rather loud, sounding rather fierce, and, coupled with what they had already seen, was enough to make the Ogremon run, not even bothering to help the one trapped in the mud pool.

* * *

><p>"Aiden!" Hawke shouted, peering through the purple fog to try to see just what was happening. "Aiden!"<p>

"Hawke!" He heard some coughs, and headed off in that direction, eyes alert for something he could use as a weapon. There! A branch, pretty solid, with an apple hanging off it. He grabbed the branch and pulled the apple off, planning to use it as a distraction.

His eyes widened as he suddenly found himself face to face with the Digimon. Both of their eyes widened. "You?" It spat.

"Yes. Me." Hawke replied, swinging the branch single handed, managing to get a solid hit on the Digimon's head.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" The Digimon muttered the incantation, sending another burst of the purple smoke from it's mouth. Hawke dodged to one side, but he could already see the thicker smoke turning back towards him. He swiped at it, and was relieved when it dissipated. "Nightmare Syndrome!" Hawke's eyes widened as he was hit from behind, already feeling the attack heading for his ear...

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, another chapter done. We've begun to work together for these, so expect these to be a combination of our styles. Also, I have to note that this was exactly 3000 words.<strong>

**Kumo: Amazing chapter, so glad we are back on track now :D**


	10. Night In The Mountains

**Hawk: Well, chapter... what? Ten already? Wow... Anyway. I hope you enjoy and I really need to stop saying anyway...**

**Kumo: Really looking forward to this chapter, it should deepen the characters a lot.**

* * *

><p>Spiritmon knocked the last Ogremon out with a kick, which would have sent him flying if not for the mud keeping him in place. As he collapsed to the ground, Spiritmon turned to Jade. "Hi!" She cheered. Meanwhile, Liomon was glaring daggers at the unconscious Digimon, as if daring it to move.<p>

"So you figured it out?" Agumon asked, returning to the four. "You know how to use the Digivices at last?" He asked.

"Is that what these are called?" Cayden asked, looking at the blue device in his hand.

"Yeah." Agumon pointed at Cayden's hand. "The design may be different to how it started out, but the design is still the same."

"Wait, does that mean there were others here before us?" Cayden asked, curious.

"Well..." Agumon's reply was interrupted by a scream, coming from the forest.

"Didn't... Wasn't that Hawke?" Jade asked.

"If that's the case, let's go this way!" Tammy's comment was ignored, even when she began to walk away from the scream.

"Hey, Aiden's missing as well..." Holly noticed. It was hard to believe they'd missed the boy, but they had.

"Follow the scream! That should lead us to both of them!" Agumon pointed towards the source of the noise. The group headed off towards it.

"Great! Another monster. This one doesn't want to eat me, so they're all going to try and stop it!" Tammy moaned, but never the less followed, too scared to be on her own.

* * *

><p>Hawke fought against the Darkness overcoming him, struggling to escape the nightmare. He knew what he would see if he fell to it, but forced the thought out of his head, focusing on good things in his life. His mother, always looking out for him. His father, no longer with him. Isabelle...<p>

He thought the nightmare with dreams, hopes and memories. He wasn't going to succumb to it. Not without a fight...

He felt it pounding on his consciousness, and he screamed again, almost paralysed with agony as he clutched his head.

Almost as soon as it appeared, the nightmare vanished with a cry of pain from the Digimon. Quickly recovering from the pain, Hawke stood, giving himself a quick brush down as he looked at what was happening.

A fairy Digimon similar to Faymon had attacked the Digimon, while a second, looking like a lion cub, wasn't far behind. Turning, Hawke noticed the rest of the group running up, and from the missing Digimon he guessed the two were Faymon and Furzmon.

"Spiritmon! Go!" Jade yelled.

"Wings of Fury!" Spiritmon took to the sky again in order to dive-bomb the nightmare Digimon.

"That's Tapirmon. " Agumon said suddenly. "He's meant to have the power to cure bad dreams. He's regarded as a holy Digimon, despite only being a Rookie."

"A Rookie?" Cayden asked.

"Yeah. There are six levels in Digivolutions. Baby, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega." He explained. "But let's talk about this later. Spiritmon and Liomon need help!" And with that, he ran forwards. "Pepper Breath!" He shouted, spitting a large fireball at Tapirmon, earning a bull's eye.

"Nibble!" Liomon tried to bite the cloud-like... thing underneath Tapirmon, but her teeth went straight through. "Evil!" She declared, before aiming at Tapirmon's chest with a swipe of a paw, easily dodged.  
>After one more hit from Pepper Breath, the Digimon finally went down, suddenly vanishing in a brief puff of data, which quickly flew together to build a small egg.<p>

"Aiden." Hawke said, pointing to the unconscious boy as he headed for the egg. He'd noticed something fall onto the grass, which he now bent down to scoop up.

* * *

><p>A meter or so away, Holly, Blackmon and Jade were both trying to make Aiden and Aquakoromon comfortable. Both seemed to be fine, but they were still unconscious. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." Agumon said, walking towards them. "He probably got hit by Tapirmon's Nightmare Syndrome. He'll be unconscious for about an hour, but after that, he'll be fine." He smiled, then turned. "As for Hawke, he should be all right. If we'd been much later, Tapirmon might have dealt him some pretty serious internal damage..." He mused. "Of course, one thing's for sure. Both of them can sleep easy." He smiled kindly at the two girls. "Everything will be fine."<p>

"Catch." The four looked up, seeing that Hawke had thrown something towards them. After a brief juggle, Holly managed to catch it, finding it was another one of the Digivices, this one white. She held it out for Agumon to take, but he shook his head.

"That one belongs to you." He smiled, closing her hand around it gently.

"So, Blackmon can do that magical transformy thing now too?" She asked, eyes wide with happiness. Blackmon jumped up onto Holly's lap.

"Can I?"

Agumon chuckled slightly. "Only with the right thing to start it." He smiled. "It all depends on how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the first time a Digimon has to Digivolve, it is much harder than other times. So, it needs a certain... energy boost." He explained. "That comes from emotions."

"Wait, how can emotions act as... well, a battery?" Jade asked.

"It's like when Hawke said imagination is reality here..." Holly realised. "What would be impossible where we live would be possible here." Jade made a note to herself not to underestimate Holly's IQ.

"That's right." Agumon smiled. "Now, with you guys, it's a little different. It has to be you with the emotion." He told them. "That way it is easier for Digivolution. Jade, what were you feeling in that fight?"

Jade frowned, thinking back. "I remember being afraid, but I was putting that to the back of my mind... So, something like bravery?" She suggested.

"Bravery is a behavior, but it could be something like determination." Agumon suggested. "But everyone is different. Each Digimon needs a different emotion." He told them.

"So, mine could be something like joy?" Holly asked, curious.

"Or it could be something like disgust, or surprise." He replied with a smile. "But I think that's enough school for now. Close your books and head outside for break." He joked, earning smiles. "Why don't we see what the others are up to?"

* * *

><p>Aiden did indeed wake up after an hour, and with that, the group decided to head North as, going by Hollywood logic, wherever the most danger seemed to be, that was where they would find what they needed.<p>

And so, they headed for the northern mountains, Agumon telling them everything he knew about them as they began to walk, Aiden being semi-supported by Jade.

It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the forest, the trees suddenly stopping as if they didn't dare go any further. Ahead of them was an open plain, with not even a blade of grass to hide behind if something appeared. If they headed out, they would be completely exposed.

Cayden was the first to start across the bare ground, Liomon next to him, while Jade, Holly and Aiden followed close behind, with Tammy only a little distance behind them, separated by the Digimon. Hawke, as usual, was alone at the back.

The rocky terrain wasn't all too difficult to cross, although most of the humans and bipedal Digimon ended up stubbing their toes at least once on the trip. Tammy was complaining incessantly and no one could tell how Hawke was fairing.

They reached the mountains not long before the sun began to dip behind the horizon, and all of them were grateful that they hadn't encountered anything else on the trip. After all, if a hostile Digimon had shown up, Tammy would moan and run away and one of them would probably be injured to some extent.

"Who's up for finding a cave to spend the night in?" Cayden asked, looking to what he thought was the South. "It looks like there might be rain." He said.

"Let's look!" Tammy cheered, wanting somewhere dry to stay the night, and certainly not looking forwards to having to spend a night in the rain.

"Over there." The group turned to Hawke, who was pointing in the direction of what seemed to be a cave, but it was impossible to tell from the distance.

"Let's go then!" Aiden cheered. He'd improved on the walk, no longer needing to lean on Jade to stop himself from collapsing. He walked towards the cave, naturally trying to take the lead as the group headed off towards the possible shelter.

* * *

><p>The group headed towards the cave. The ground - bare and rocky - passed beneath tired feet as they headed for the, hopefully empty, cave. "Why so much walking!" Tammy moaned. "Why couldn't we have been left a car?"<p>

"A what?" Bloxmon looked up at his (her?) partner, as bemused as the other Digimon.

"A car..." She remembered what happened when Cayden tried to explain what his phone was. "Never mind."

"Hey! Hurry up!" Aiden and Holly, along with the Digimon, had already rushed ahead, now just outside the cave, waving them on.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Jade yelled, right as a drop of rain landed on her nose.

"Hurry up!" Cayden called, pulling into a jog. With a sigh from Tammy, she and Jade followed. Hawke continued at the same speed, until it started to grow heavy, by which time everyone else was safely inside the cave.

"Idiot." Jade slapped him on the back of the, wet, head as Hawke passed, half soaked. He shrugged off his jacket before leaning against a wall, sighing.

"Right. Where should we go next?" Cayden asked.

"I think that beach!" Tammy suggested, hoping to get a better tan.

"NO!" Aiden's shout was ignored by all.

"Why not the lake we saw earlier?" Holly asked.

"WHY WATER?!" Aiden moaned.

"Or we could try the mountain over there..." Jade suggested.

"Let's do that!" Aiden shouted, hoping to stop the discussion. There was a pause.

"Shouldn't Hawke have made some rude comment by now?" Tammy asked suddenly. The five humans and seven Digimon looked around the cave, searching for their... acquaintance.

"Has he been eaten?" Tammy sounded slightly hopeful.

"His jackets gone." Holly pointed at the slightly damp rock it had hung on.

"Maybe whatever ate him like jackets..." Tammy was reluctant to give up her daydream.

"We have to look for him!" Aiden told them. "Forward, MARCH!" He was about to leave the cave, when he remembered what rain was made of. "You guys go. I'll look after the cave." He turned and headed to the very back of the cave.

"Yeah, I'll help him." Tammy joined Aiden at the back, more worried about ruining her shoes then Hawke's health.

"Jade?" Cayden asked.

"... All right. But only because you asked." She added, sighing.

"Tammy, Aiden, Holly, you stay here with Bloxmon, Aquakoromon, Blackmon and Moonmon. Jade, Liomon, Spiritmon and Agumon, let's go."

"Good idea." Agumon said as they headed out.

Hawke had left while the others were deciding where to go. He'd seen something, and knew he had to go. He was walking quickly through the downpour with his jacket zipped up and hood over his cap, his hands were stuffed into his pockets. He walked across the ground, heading towards the thin grove of trees not a huge distance away. His pace was measured, calm, his expression showing an almost complete detachment from the world around him. He was focused on the grove, not noticing anything else, not the rain soaking through his clothes or the rocks that studded the ground.

* * *

><p>The seven huddled in the cave. It was pretty cold, but they had nothing to warm themselves. Aiden suddenly jumped up, starting to pace. "Where are they? They must have gotten lost again!"<p>

"They got lost?" Holly whispered, making Tammy giggle.

"Hey! What's that?" Aiden had seen something, a shelf of rock with something hanging over the edge. "Hey, Tammy. You're tall. Go get it!" he ordered cheerily. For her part, Tammy was too cold to argue. She just stood and reached, barely tall enough to pull whatever it was down. Sticks - a fair-sized bundle of sticks, tied together with a vine. The knot was loose, so she had no problem in untying it. Aiden, meanwhile, started picking up small stones, arranging them in a circle in the middle of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked.

"Making a campfire." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They always do it like this on the TV." He grabbed the sticks and, after a few tries, made them into a small pyramid. "Now all we need to do it light it."

"Tiny Flame." Moonmon summoned the little flame, sending it to the unlit campfire, lighting it.

"Hey, way to go!" Tammy and Holly, as well as the Digimon, gathered around the small fire, keeping themselves warm.

* * *

><p>The two humans and two Digimon trudged through the storm, watching for any sign of movement as they crossed the open ground, yelling his name. "It's no use." Jade shivered.<p>

"Right. We'll be no good if we end up collapsing from the cold." Cayden sighed. "We have to hope Hawke found some shelter..." He told her as they turned around.

Hawke entered the grove, finding that the leaves caught some of the rain. In the middle were three mounds, two small, one long. All three were overgrown with wildflowers.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, sitting down next to the mounds, tears falling as he hung his head, before starting to mutter to himself, seeing the faint glow at the base of one mound.

* * *

><p>Cayden and Jade were surprised by the fire when they got back.<p>

"Where is he?" Holly asked.

"We couldn't find him..." Jade said, sitting close to the flames, shivering as heat flooded into her.

"We just have to hope he's safe." Cayden muttered, taking the last free seat by the fire, trying to get warm and dry.

* * *

><p>It rained through the whole night, and when the twelve beings in the cave awoke, it had already fallen to just drops of water falling from leaves, each droplet shining in the dawn's light. At this point, Cayden, Jade and, much to her annoyance, Tammy went out once again to try and hunt down Hawke, wherever he was. "Hey! Look at this!" Bloxmon, who'd also accompanied them, called. The five ran back to him (her?) and looked. In the drying mud was a faint impression of a shoe, another just a little ahead of it. "Just the one track."<p>

"He must be that way!" Cayden called, running while Jade and Tammy followed, each at a slightly slower place.

"Why all the running?" Tammy groaned.

They found him quickly, lying unconscious and shivering, drenched and muttering something they couldn't quite hear. There were two mounds next to him, both covered in wildflowers, one about four or five times longer than the other. A third mound, similar to the smaller one, lay on the opposite side of the larger mound. Cayden walked over to the, almost dazed, Hawke and picked him up, carrying the tall blond in his arms as they began to walk back to the cave.

* * *

><p>With Hawke next to the fire, the group gathered round the other side, most looking at him worriedly. His jacket was on a small frame near the flames, drying out and warming up ready to help keep the blond warm. He was shivering like crazy and was still muttering in his sleep.<p>

"So what are we going to do?" Holly asked.

"Oh, let's just leave him!" Tammy exclaimed. "What good is he?" Tammy growled. Nobody listened.  
>"We should stay here for when he gets better." Aiden told them, silently glad that they wouldn't be going to any lake or beach any time soon.<p>

"We'll need more wood for the fire." Cayden noted. "That grove we found Hawke in should have plenty."

"Food!" Jade burst in. "We really need food!" As if on cue, three human stomachs rumbled.

"We can help." Moonmon told them.

"Yeah, we'll help you get some food!" Spiritmon cheered, finding her wings were still too wet to use. Then she sniffed. "I think there's some in here..." She said, looking around. "Up there!" She pointed to one of the small shelves of rock in the walls of the cave, trying to fly up.

Cayden walked over, and reached up, barely touching the little hole. A sudden inspiration hit him. "Hey Aiden, lend me a hand?" He asked the small boy, who walked over.

Cayden crouched, giving the boy a chance to climb onto his back. "Oh, come on..." he muttered, but climbed up never the less, climbing onto the ravenette's shoulders, holding on as he stood and ducking when he nearly hit his head. He was now high enough to look into the hole. "What's all this doing here?" He asked, pulling something out.

* * *

><p>Within a minute, Aiden had emptied the shelf, passing it all down to Tammy and Jade from his place on Cayden's shoulders. There were a lot of bottles of water, from five hundred milliliters to a five liter, as well as several empty ones. There were two bars of soap, a bottle of hair gel, a broken pair of goggles (which Aiden looked at sadly), a wilted daisy chain, a tiny pouch which seemed to hold four or five little objects (later discovered to be five gems, an amethyst, some quartz, some dark crystal, aquamarine and a sapphire), several strips of fabric in various shades of blue and green, a bracelet with small wooden beads, a necklace with nothing but a small metal wing, a watch that was out of power, a black bandana, several small handmade bags with straps made of vines and, most surprising of all, ten large pots of honey and several bags of various sweets. Which Holly pounced on almost instantly. "What is all this stuff?" He asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Isabelle!"<em>

"_Please, get out of here."_

"_I can't leave you!"_

"_No, go. Promise me... Promise me that you will escape, that you'll get home..."_

"_Is..."_

"_Promise."_

"_I... I promise."_

"_Good..."_

"_Wait! Isabelle!"_

"_Goodbye..."_

"_ISABELLE!"_

* * *

><p>Hawke leapt upright, panting. It took him most of a minute to realise where he was, and that everyone was staring at him. The floor was littered with various things, from sweets to water. He guessed that they'd found him and taken him back to the cave. Shifting away from the fire, he grabbed a nearby bottle of water, unfastening the lid and drinking half of it in one go. Everyone was still staring at him. "Who's Isabelle?" Aiden finally asked. Hawke sighed, turning his eyes to the floor and refusing to answer. Tammy was the next to speak.<p>

"How stupid can you get, waltzing about in the rain like that! You have no clue how muddy I got looking for you, not that I even wanted to in the first place!" She shouted, loud enough to make everyone cover their ears. Hawke shifted deeper into the cave, until he saw something. On a piece of black cloth, surrounded by several homemade bags, were several items, a broken pair of goggles, a bead bracelet, a necklace with a silver wing instead of a locket, a watch, a pouch, some gemstones. He instantly stood, and wrapped the items in the cloth, before grabbing a bag and several bottles of water, heading for the back of the cave.

"... What was that?" Holly asked. All the while, Agumon looked back worriedly.

As Hawke did whatever he was doing, the others were splitting the things they'd found between the bags. They left the five litre bottle, it being too big, but all of the others fit with ease. The eight bags were filled with the bottles of water, then topped up with the sweets and honey. They left some for Hawke's bag, although he'd already taken his share of water. "So who is going to take the other two bags?" Aiden asked, looking at the two that hadn't been taken.

"I'll take one." Cayden told him. "As for the other, any volunteers?" He asked, right as Hawke emerged from the darkness at the back of the cave. He walked past the five on the ground, going straight for the exit. "Where do you think you're going?" Cayden stood and grabbed the blonde's arm.

"I have something I need to do." Hawke struggled against the arm, but was still too cold and weak to escape.

"What?" Cayden asked, firmly.

"Something." Hawke sighed, giving up on his struggling as he realised just how cold he still was.

"You're still shivering." Cayden observed, dragging him back to the dying fire and forcing him to sit down before he threw the warm jacket over him. "You're going to stay there until you're fit to move again." He took the place opposite him, keeping one eye on him at all times. It was difficult to miss the glare. "Right, now who will take the last bag?" There was no response. "Then it's your's Hawke." He paused for a second. "As are all these." He pointed to the remaining sweets and last pot of honey. There was no reply. Cayden blinked, then noticed something.

"How...?" He was too surprised to speak.

"How did Hawke get out of here without us noticing, when we were all watching?" Jade asked, amazed.

"I have no clue..." Everyone was too bemused to do anything but stare at where Hawke was for a minute.

"Right. Lets go look for him!" Aiden cheered, leading them out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Hawke had returned to the mounds, and was gazing at one of the smaller mounds, the one on the right. The others had obviously been there, there were a lot of footprints, as well as a surprising lack of the twigs he'd seen the night before. He sat a little in front of it, and began to dig.<p>

* * *

><p>They found him quickly, it being the first place they checked. The only reason they did so being that it was where they'd found him before. "If you don't want to be found, don't hide in the same place twice." Cayden told him as they entered the grove, seeing him on the ground with his back to them. He quickly moved an arm to do something, then stood and turned, pushing something into his pocket.<p>

"What's that?" Holly asked, having noticed the thing. Hawke put up no pretenses. He sighed and withdrew the object from out of his pocket, throwing it to the young girl.

It could only have been another Digivice, dark grey with black buttons. It was slightly muddy, and had quite a few scratches. However, it was a different shape to the others, a beveled circle with a small hook or clip of some kind on the top. "Where did you find this?" Cayden asked. Hawke shrugged.

"Around."

"Seeing as how you never tell us anything anyway, I'll let you off." Cayden glared, but it didn't match Hawke's in any aspect, least of all length. After watching the same impassive gaze for barely five seconds, he gave up, instead trying to think up a way to coax some emotion out of the blond.

"Why is it so..." Holly searched for the right description.

"Beaten up?" Tammy supplied.

"Yeah." Holly paused. "It's a different shape too..." She muttered.

"Don't know." Hawke stood, obviously done with the conversation, and headed back towards the cave.

"What an enigma..." Cayden muttered

"What's that mean?" Tammy whispered, shyly

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: I'm amazed... I barely took an hour to put this together... Although, to be fair, I did have the second half already written...<strong>

**Kumo: Wow, Hawk works fast O.o Hope you enjoyed it, I certainly did :D**


	11. Feeling Beachy

**Hawk: This it going to be good. I just know it. Kumo's chapters always are brilliant. Anyway, I'll bet you are all wondering what Hawke's story is. There be clues already.**

**Kumo: I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :D**

* * *

><p>The group were all stood in the cave, watching Hawke silently package his remaining things into a bag. He eventually picked up his two bags and stood up, facing the group. "What're you waiting for?" Hawke asked, his tone steely.<p>

"We were waiting for you" Cayden replied, the group looked at him with a slight concern

"You don't need to, I'm fine" Hawke retorted. The group continued to look at him so he pushed through them with ease "Moonmon, we're going" he ordered. The small Digimon followed his partner tentatively, leaving the rest of the group dumbstruck.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Cayden called after him

"The beach." Hawke replied simply. Aiden began to shake as the group collectively sighed and followed him. Only Aquakoromon remained after they had all left.

"Aiden?" he asked. Aiden kept shaking. "What's wrong?" Aquakoromon asked.

"I- I- I- just think it's a bad idea is all..." Aiden righted himself and walked after the group quickly, leaving Aquakoromon perplexed.

* * *

><p>As they reached the beach the sun began to shine brighter and Tammy quickly charged onto it and began to take off all of her clothes. "Wow..." Aiden muttered, walking up next to Cayden and Hawke.<p>

"Keep it in your pants, buddy" Cayden muttered, tapping him on the shoulder as he walked down onto the sand. Jade charged past the three guys and began flipping across the sand, she knocked some of it straight into Tammy's face and then burst into a spiraling front flip and dived into the water, splashing the liquid all over Tammy.

"Hey!" Tammy screeched.

"Come on in, Holly, Aiden, the water is fine!" Jade yelled, swimming around.

"I'm fine over here" Aiden muttered, pulling his knees into his chest at the back of the beach.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport, Holly is coming in" Jade winked and began to laugh

"I'm fine, really" Aiden insisted. Jade shrugged and began to play silly games with Holly in the water. Cayden sat next to Tammy and looked at her briefly before she shot him a glare.

"We're friends, okay, Cayden" Tammy told him, staring back up into the sky.

"Sure" Cayden gulped "I just wanted to say that, I was wondering what life is like, you know, back home?" he asked

"I'm easy there, I'll show you sometime, don't worry" Tammy replied, closing her eyes.

Cayden sighed, and turned his head to see Hawke sat in the shade of, what looked like, a palm tree further over to the side of the beach, all alone. "What's Hawke's deal?" Cayden groaned

"What do you mean?" Tammy asked, opening one eye

"Well, it's just that..." Cayden mumbled

"Cayden, what was your first boyfriend called?" Tammy asked, abruptly

"I- I've never had one!" Cayden protested

"I see... when was your first gay experience?" she followed up with precision

"Well... wait, I never had one!" he yelled

"Cayden, do you like Hawke?"

"Sure, I want to make him a nice guy, but I don't _like like_ him, that'd be weird, right?"

"Maybe... what did she do to you back then?" Tammy asked. Cayden looked at her and then got up, leaving. He didn't look back as he walked over to Hawke, not once. "Sore spot" Tammy chimed,

relaxing back into the suns rays.

* * *

><p>"Well, what's going on, why haven't you killed them yet?" the croaky voice asked from within the shadows.<p>

"Shucks, they reset my officer and scared off one of my squads, even when they were split apart-" the voice was a heavily accented Texan but it, too, was disembodied in the darkness.

"So?" the other voice growled

"I'll deal with it personally, chief" the second voice whispered, timidly

"Good," the other voice replied, fiercely. The sound of his tail whipping around filled the air followed by powerful footsteps, until a pause. "Fail me again and..." the sound of a wall smashing and crumbling echoed through the area

"I won't fail, chief" the other promised

"Good. Now, get out of my sight." the first spat, continuing to walk away. After the sound was distant the second voice arose again

"Moosemon, do not let me down" the second voice ordered

"Sir, yes, sir." there was a flash of blue light and then the other voice was alone.

"Time to go get Tapirmon back."

* * *

><p>Aiden reached into his bag and grabbed one of the bottles of water, even inside the bottle, it was... difficult, especially with a soaking wet Jade and Holly running towards him "Hey, wait!" Aiden yelled as Jade grabbed hold of him "Let me go!" he yelled as she dragged him, kicking and screaming towards the water. The digimon were sleeping next to Hawke and Cayden in the shade of some of the trees so he couldn't even call for help from Aquakoromon.<p>

"It's no fun if you don't get a little wet" Jade laughed

"Please, put me down!" he pleaded

"It's fun, come on Aiden" Holly chirped, skipping along next to him

"Shut up, I'm trying to get a tan!" Tammy yelled

"I hope you get sunburn" Jade mumbled

"I heard that!" Tammy yelled as they dragged Aiden, more frantic than ever, to the lip of a wave

"You were meant to!" Jade laughed, throwing Aiden through the air. Aiden screamed, flailing about in the air but as he did there was a flash of blue light and Tammy's body was hurtled through the air; it flew into the water with a splash. Jade turned quickly, shocked and saw a large moose-like creature, cantering to a stop. It was pure white in colour, with strange aqua patterns running the length of its body. It had pure red eyes, an unchanging expression and midnight blue horns which were large, intricate and looked very deadly. Its mane was a slightly lighter blue, matching the tip of its tail. Around its tail and all four legs were leather straps, buckled shut. Four tiny wings were either side of its body, and seemed to have no real purpose. It had fur around the top of its hoofs - which was the same colour as the mane - and hoofs which matched the horns in colour.

"What!?" was all she could muster

* * *

><p>"Hawke, what do we do?" Cayden yelled, seeing what had just transpired<p>

"Moonmon, get up" Hawke ordered, grabbing his digivice and running towards the large white and blue moose. It's horns crackled with sparking blue energy

"Hanging Twister!" and then it swung its head, unleashing a cyclone of air towards Hawke. Hawke held out his digivice as Moonmon appeared, bouncing alongside him.

"It's time." He said, pressing a button and not even flinching as a large cloud of data flew out of it and quickly floating to Moonmon, surrounding him. He muttered something as a pitch black shell formed around Moonmon. It shattered as quick as it had appeared.

"Of course." Hawke muttered, jumping back as the cyclone came close, Moonmon going the other way. He closed his eyes, and forced a memory to surface.

"What's he doing?" Tammy screeched, resurfacing from the water, gasping for air as pain tore through her chest.

"Now..." Hawke's voice was laced with sadness, once again hitting the button and unleashing the cloud once again, the black shell reforming and this time staying as Moonmon began to change.

"Moonmon digivolve to..." Moonmon began to change within the shell, elongating first, sprouting four legs and a tail. He gained a neck and a head, his face changing and growing more canine, wolf-like. He sprouted fur, light blue, and then grew larger at the same time. Soon, he let out a sharp bark, shattering the shell, before leaping to the side to stand in front of Hawke. "Wolfmon!"

The newly Digivolved Digimon growled at Moosemon, "Wolf Fire!" Wolfmon roared, blue flames shot straight out of the small wolf's mouth and blocked the cyclone, turning it into a swirling blue mass of flames.

"Go help too, Spiritmon!" Jade yelled.

"Got it" Spiritmon yelled, flying up next to Wolfmon

"Spiritmon, use Mud Bath, Wolfmon, use Wolf Fire!" Hawke ordered.

"O- okay" Spiritmon muttered. "Mud Bath!" mud appeared, and formed a swamp, all beneath Moosemon, holding it still. Wolfmon ran across the beach and leapt into the air with a powerful bound. He opened his maw and a wave of blue flames poured out, igniting the mud and burning all around Moosemon.

"Horn Blade!" Moosemon roared, unleashing two blades of energy from his horns, both smacked into Wolfmon and knocked him out of the air.

"Wolfmon!" Spiritmon yelled, flying towards him but before she reached him another two blades smacked her onto the ground.

"Spiritmon!" Jade yelled.

"Jade..." Holly muttered

"What?" Jade yelled, turning to the younger girl

"Aiden's drowning..." Holly whispered sheepishly.

"Get out of the water and go help out, I'll get Aiden" Jade ordered, diving down.

* * *

><p>"Okay Liomon, it's your turn now" Cayden ordered, running over to Hawke and attempting to touch him on the shoulder but Hawke brushed him off and ran forwards<p>

"Wolfmon, get up, this is not the time to sit around!" he ordered. Wolfmon struggled to get up but managed it in time to avoid another two blue energy blades.

"Wolf Fire!" Wolfmon opened his mouth but nothing but a spark came out

"Dammit, why aren't you able to fight?" Hawke growled, thinking back.

"I'm trying, Hawke" Wolfmon whimpered

"Try harder, we can't lose now, not when you've just Digivolved" he ordered. Wolfmon nodded and opened his mouth

"Wolf Fire!" the force of the attack knocked the little wolf backwards as a stream of blue flames poured out, igniting the air in between him and Moosemon. Moosemon was knocked backwards by the attack but it didn't phase him enough to get him to stop.

"Try harder!" Hawke ordered.

"Wolf Fire!" Wolfmon yelled, unleashing his attack again

"Ignite!" Liomon yelped, unleashing her own attack. The two pillars of flames spun around each other, until they collided and merged into one, smashing Moosemon backwards across the sand and into a large rock. Moosemon roared furiously, shaking its head as it got back up, cut and bruised.

* * *

><p>Jade plunged down, looking for any sign of Aiden, it was lucky the water was crystal clear. She spotted him sinking with his eyes closed and his body almost reaching for help. She swam as fast as she could, feeling the air pull at her athletic lungs, begging for reprieve. She reached out, clenching her eyes shut and grabbed his hand, pulling at it. He slowly came up towards her and she began to swim with one hand but it was incredibly difficult. Suddenly as she stroked through the water she felt a hand grab hers and saw Tammy, smiling. She pulled at Jade's hand and the three of them surfaced. Jade panted heavily "thanks" she gasped<p>

"It's no problem, he's already swallowed a lot of water, shouldn't we-" Tammy screamed in pain, and looked down at her chest, the water was turning slightly scarlet.

"Get to the shore, I'll carry Aiden" Jade insisted. Tammy simply nodded, holding on to where the blood and pain was coming from and swimming with her other hand until she reached the soft golden sand.  
>"Are you okay?" Holly asked<p>

"You look hurt" Blackmon muttered, sorrowfully.

"She'll be fine!" Holly chirped.

"Yeah, I- I think I will" Tammy panted, looking up at the sky tiredly. Jade came past her, dragging Aiden, shortly after. She lay him down on the beach and pressed her lips to his "What are you doing?" Tammy yelled "That's gross!" she yelled

"I learned CPR when I got my grade four in gymnastics" Jade told her, with a heavy sigh as she pinched Aiden's nose and blew air into his lungs. She lifted her head and tried once more, this time Aiden burst up, bolt upright, and coughed up a cupful of water. "It's okay, just take it easy" she told Aiden, patting him on the back. He smacked her hand away and stormed off, but stopped as he saw Moosemon charge past him.

"What's going-"

"Let's go Blackmon, they need us!" Holly chirped, running over to the fight as Moosemon clashed with the three rookies.

Spiritmon had used Mud Bath, holding him in place so Liomon could bite down on his tail while Wolfmon charged up a Wolf Fire

"Pathetic rookies" Moosemon growled, shaking Liomon off and leaping straight out of the mud. "I'm not an officer of Sir Boogeymon because I'm easy to defeat," he reared his head up "Attention, here comes Horn Blade!" he roared, firing a single large blade of energy from between his horns.

"Dodge it!" Hawke yelled, grabbing Cayden and leaping to the side. The Digimon dispersed quickly and Holly and Blackmon backed off as sand was kicked up all over. Moosemon thudded back down to the ground and spun around in a circle

"Hanging Twister!" Moosemon yelled, sending blades of air across the whole area. The group were smacked back and hit the ground with a thud. Moosemon walked over to Hawke "nice try, but we both know I've seen better" he laughed

"How about this then!" Hawke yelled, bursting up and diving straight into Moosemon. Moosemon was knocked onto his back and Spiritmon appeared above him, holding Wolfmon.  
>"Bear bite!" Blackmon launched Liomon into the air and then Holly threw him too.<p>

"All at once!" Hawke yelled, jumping back.

"Bubble Blow!"

"Wolf Fire!"

"Ignite!"

"Wings of Fury!"

The three attacks swirled around Spiritmon as she plunged downwards until all four struck, tearing a hole straight through Moosemon. Moosemon roared in pain and then leapt up, staggering backwards away from them.

"This- this isn't over" he growled, his body trying to repair itself rather than disperse

"Yes, it is" Hawke pointed at Moosemon. "Go, Wolfmon"

"Wolf Fire!" Wolfmon yelled but the attack was stopped as Moosemon was engulfed in a blue light, vanishing entirely.

"Well, all this fighting is becoming a bit routine" Jade panted, running over.

* * *

><p>The egg was sat in the grass still. He swept over quickly and picked it up "Howdy, it's time to wake up!" he ordered, sending drills made of magic straight through the egg. Tapirmon burst out in a flurry of mangled red data. "Go keep an eye on them, partner, don't screw it up, Moosemon will have weakened them so they won't be watching for you" he ordered<p>

"Yes, Master" Tapirmon muttered, disappearing in a puff of smoke. He, too, disappeared, moving on to his next plan with haste.

* * *

><p>"So, what did I miss?" Agumon asked. Aquakoromon and Bloxmon were stood either side of him, looking triumphant<p>

"We found him sleeping!" Bloxmon grinned

"I was just thinking with my eyes closed" Agumon insisted

"Where to now?" Cayden asked

"Well, I think its time we cross Keyboard Mountain. It's a dangerous journey, but we'll manage"

"Oh no, no more dangerous journeys, let's go through Sunshine Pass instead, or heck, I don't know, Peppermint Valley. I really don't care as long as it doesn't involve bleeding and being beaten up every five minutes!" Tammy screamed hysterically

"Where's Aiden?" Agumon asked, ignoring her wails

"He stormed off, I'll go find him" Jade replied

"Probably best someone else does it" Cayden told her, walking off towards where they'd seen Aiden go.

"I suppose..." Jade muttered, feeling bad for nearly drowning Aiden.

* * *

><p>Aiden sat, knees tucked into his chest, at the base of a large tree. Cayden walked up behind him and sat down without saying a word. "I'm not talking to her" Aiden stated flatly<p>

"I didn't ask you to" Cayden replied, simply. He turned away from the youngster, "this tree is so big, I wonder if its branches connect to the other trees or it just stands all alone" Cayden looked up at it, seemingly in awe

"I know what you are trying to do" Aiden sniffled "I'm not stupid"

"Oh, I know" Cayden replied, smiling "I was just talking about trees," he touched Aiden on the shoulder and turned him so that they were face to face "what is it about water that bothers you, Aiden?" he asked

"Water doesn't bother me" Aiden replied flatly

"If it doesn't bother you then why didn't you go for a swim?"

"I didn't want to."

"I see." silence ensued until Cayden finally broke it. "I'm going back, and we'd all want you to come too, we've got to stick together, don't forget that" Cayden told him, standing up

"Cayden?" Aiden asked

"Yeah, buddy?"

"What's it like, back where you live, are you happy there?" he asked

"Yeah... of course, but I'm happy here too! So let's get going" Cayden waved his arm and Aiden sighed and got up, walking next to him with his hands in his pockets.

"Does it get easier when you grow up?" Aiden asked

"Sometimes, Aiden, sometimes".

* * *

><p>"Sir, I'm sorry, sir" Moosemon grumbled<p>

"Get yourself fixed up and get back out there, this time I'll send someone else with you, take your pick"

"Sir, thank you, sir" Moosemon moaned, staggering away.

"So I follow him, sir?"

"Yes, don't lose sight of him, I have a feeling he's up to something".

* * *

><p><strong>Kumo: I really hope I did that right, think it loses flow in places, but oh well, at least the story keeps moving<strong>

**Hawk: I thought it was fine! Quite probably better than mine... Stop underestimating yourself Kumo.**


	12. Sinister Serpent

**Hawk: Well, next chapter. Anyone got any ideas about Hawke yet?**

**Kumo: And if Hawke isn't the only enigma then what about everyone(and everything) else?**

* * *

><p>Aiden and Cayden reached the group eventually who had packed up and were stood waiting for them at the edge of the beach. "What's going on?" Cayden asked as they got back<p>

"It's time for us to head off" Agumon grinned, charging off towards the cave.

"Why are we going back to the cave?" Hawke asked, tiredly

"I don't know, but I think we should catch up, Hawke" Wolfmon told him as the group had already left them behind.

"I'm gonna go back to the grove..." Came his reply as he followed them, earning a strange look from his partner.

"What do you want from there?" His question was met with no reply.

As the group headed back towards the mountain, nobody noticed as Hawke, followed by his partner peeled off from the group, once again heading for the three mounds.

The rest of them followed Agumon, up until he turned away from the cave. "Wait, where are you going?" Aiden asked.

"We're heading up there." Agumon pointed to the tallest mountain in sight. "Keyboard Mountain." He named it. "Tallest mountain this side of the Digital World, and one of the few places with a direct link to your world." He explained. "I haven't seen it myself, but I do know it's there.

"How?" Tammy asked, semi-spitefully.

"Richard." Came the simple reply.

"And how does he know?" Tammy posed the question skeptically

"Richard knows all." Came the reply.

"Hey, where's Hawke?" Holly asked, finally noticing his disappearance.

"Not again..." Jade moaned, already turning towards the grove. "Come on. He's probably gone back. Again."

* * *

><p>Hawke fastened the necklace in place, feeling the slight weight around his neck. He grew used to it in seconds, before digging his hands into his pockets. He wasn't about to admit it, but he was still feeling the effects of that night he'd spend in the rain. He still felt cold, and was fighting to hide the flu he was suffering from.<p>

"Hawke, are you alright?" Wolfmon looked at him worriedly, noticing him shiver.

"I'm fine." He felt something in his pocket, and pulled it out. A small length of string. He couldn't remember when he put it in there, but he pulled it out anyway, followed by his Digivice. He threaded the string through the small loop, tying it into a second necklace, barely large enough to fit over his head.

"What's that, Hawke?" Wolfmon asked. Hawke traced his fingertips over the two necklaces. One was the necklace with the silver wing while the other was his Digivice.

"Nothing." Hawke stated flatly. He bent back down over the mounds and felt old pain pull at his heartstrings. "It was never anything." he got up and left the mounds without another second. Wolfmon looked at them, and knew he should know what they were, since Hawke did, but he just couldn't remember.

* * *

><p>Jade ran into Hawke and saw the two necklaces "Hawke, it's time to come clean, what's going on?" she asked<p>

"I've told you, nothing." he pushed past her but the rest of the group was stood there, looking at him with stern glares. "Don't we have a world to save?" Hawke asked, pushing through the middle of the group but someone grabbed his arm. He lashed out, knocking them to the ground but as he turned back he saw Holly, with a cut on her cheek, pouting.

"Why are you so mean?" Holly asked, her brow furrowing

"I- I didn't mean to-" Hawke looked at the little girl he'd just hurt and somehow he felt something, she was a complete stranger, and yet, he cared.

"Just go, we'll catch up" Jade growled, kneeling down next to Holly

"I'm fine, let's all go" Holly wiped her cheek and jumped up. Everyone seemed to be collectively amazed by the young girl's resilience. "Well?" she asked, turning back to them as she stood next to Hawke. "Ready to go?"

Without a word, Hawke turned and walked away, fighting the pain of what he had done, closing his eyes to try and stop the tears.

* * *

><p>As the group headed up the mountain, nobody noticed the sinister, snake-like silhouette that appeared every so often as they got further up the mountain. Every single one of them was focused on not tripping or ending up injured. Nobody noticed when Hawke fell behind the others, only a little, or the shiver he suddenly unleashed upon himself.<p>

"How much further?" Tammy moaned, already wishing Cayden was actually strong enough to carry her.

"Not much further now." Agumon replied calmly.

"You said that ten minutes ago." Holly commented, frowning.

"Yes, but it's even less distance than when I last said it." Agumon's voice didn't change.

"Yes, but how much further. Give us a distance." Cayden suggested.

"It will take us all day if we continue to argue like this!" Jade replied, glaring at the source of the disturbance. "Think about this instead Tammy. Every step takes you closer to returning home."

"Only to come back next week." She grumbled, remembering what Richard had said.

"Hey Tammy, even I'm not complaining." Aiden told her.

"You only complain when it has something to do with water anyway." Tammy spat back, earning Aiden's tongue being stuck out at her.

"I am not afraid of water!" He said determinedly.

"Well, I never said anything about you being afraid, did I?" Tammy replied, making Aiden want to hit his head against a rock. "You fell for it."

"Shut it. No one heard anyway." He replied, glaring.

"Shut it shorty." She teased.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, growing angry.

As Tammy and Aiden continued to bicker, Hawke was slowly falling further behind the group, a blank expression on his face, although he was slightly more pale that normal. Nobody even looked when he suddenly coughed, stopping for a second as he recovered, watching the others in hope that they didn't turn. He quickly straightened up and walked quickly to keep up, not seeing the serpentine silhouette as it once again appeared.

* * *

><p>The group eventually reached a sort of plateau, a mostly flat area of land about halfway up the mountain, circling the way to the peak. It looked like someone had cut the mountain into thirds and removed the center piece. Except for one feature. There was a ring of water around the upper half of the mountain, cutting it off from the rest of the world. All save one bridge, spanning the moat.<p>

"Come on!" Holly ran towards it, excited.

"Wait! Holly!" Agumon cried as Blackmon hopped after her, worried. Holly ran onto the bridge.

"Water Breath!" Holly stopped, looking to the left, and screamed. She scrambled for the white Digivice in her pocket. She grabbed it, hitting a button as she did so. She almost dropped it as waves of data poured out of the device and swallowed Blackmon as he managed to knock Holly out of the way of the blast.

"Blackmon Digivolve to..." Within the black and brown egg of data, Blackmon began to lengthen, gaining legs and arms that almost exploded out of his body. His head began to grow, becoming bear-like as the colour peeled away, being replaced by a mahogany colour, his stomach and muzzle area slightly lighter. He punched the cocoon, sending cracks running through the data before it exploded, and he leapt forwards, catching Holly seconds before she hit the ground. "Cubmon."

"Wow..." Holly muttered

"Stay here" Cubmon ordered, putting her down. He turned back to the Digimon that was emerging from the water.

"You guys stay here too" Spiritmon ordered, flying through the air and landing next to Cubmon. Wolfmon looked at Hawke, then the Digimon and furrowed his brow, he couldn't leave his partner. Liomon pounced forwards, flicking her tail. "Let's take him out guys!" she growled.

"It's Seadramon!" Aquakoromon yelled as the water stopped dripping from the huge serpent.

His head was a mix of colours. The top was almost like a helmet, and was gold except for his piercing red eyes. He bore teeth from his purple tinged mouth, they looked worn but still in working order. His jaw was white, as was all of his underbelly. His body was aqua with red stripes, and his fins were just small protrusions about halfway down his snake-like body. His tail wasn't visible but Aquakoromon remembered being smacked by the red tip once. "Don't let him get hold of you!" Aquakoromon yelped but it was too late. Seadramon darted forwards and his tail tore out of the water, grabbing onto Liomon

"Ice Winder!" he roared. Liomon screamed, the pain was bad but the cold made it even worse.

"Ignite" she muttered, weakly firing three small balls of fire into Seadramon's face.

"We'll save you!" Spiritmon promised, shooting into the air, she couldn't use Mud Bath here, it just wouldn't work. "Wings of Fury!" Spiritmon crooned, unleashing blades of wind with a flap of her wings before she fell back down. Cubmon took his chance and pounced

"Stampede!" he yelled, mid-air. Cubmon multiplied and all of them lifting their paws "Roaring Leaves!" they yelled, unleashing a torrent of leaves which were helped along with the wind from Wings of Fury. The leaves struck all over Seadramon and exploded on impact, sending him staggering backwards until he released Liomon. Liomon plunged down towards the water helplessly but Spiritmon was there to grab her before she touched the water.

"You need to lose some weight" Spiritmon panted as she flapped her wings furiously, trying to get back to the bridge but Seadramon had already opened his maw.

"Ice Blast!" three arrows made of ice were launched, two struck Spiritmon and the third tore through the middle of the bridge, shaking the area. Spiritmon and Liomon plunged into the water, leaving just Cubmon and Wolfmon to fight the fight.

"Hawke, I'll handle this, stay back" Wolfmon promised

Wolfmon charged forwards and bounced off Cubmon's shoulders. "Wolf Fire!" he roared, unleashing blue flames which burned straight through another wave of icicles.

"Once more!" Cubmon ordered, "Wild Tornado!" Cubmon tore through the air in a spiral. Wolfmon opened his maw

"Wolf Fire!" he roared as he fell back down into the water. The flames wrapped around Cubmon and he impacted straight into Seadramon's body, knocking him backwards into the water, and leaving him stoic in the water.

Wolfmon swam through the water, grabbing Spiritmon in his teeth. He saw Cubmon swim up next to him and grab Liomon so the two swam back out, triumphant. "That was a close one" Cubmon panted, letting Liomon down for the group to look over. He ran back over to Holly and hugged her tightly.

"Ice Blast!" the words ricocheted through their heads as they all turned to see Seadramon unleashing the attack. Cubmon immediately leapt straight into one of the ice arrows aimed for Holly while Wolfmon took Hawke's without a second thought.

That left the final one, aimed for the group. "Get down!" Cayden yelled, almost in slow motion he pulled at Jade and Aiden. Jade immediately hit the ground, already bent down from tending to the Spiritmon. Cayden wasn't far behind but Aiden was frozen, dumbstruck, he wasn't afraid, for some reason. Water, even in a solid form, was flying towards him and he just felt... calm. "Aiden!" Cayden screamed but it was too late. The attack was about to hit. Aiden dropped his Digivice, unable to move. It struck the ground and flecks of data burst from it, slowly, but surely.

"Aquakoromon Digivolve to..." They completely surrounded Aquakoromon and formed a data shell made from blue and yellow data. His aquamarine body grew lengthways quickly, and legs burst out of the back, he spun upright and arms burst out, identical to his legs. His head rippled outwards, forming into a point. Whiskers burst out of his black nose and his eyes opened, revealing deep blue beady eyes. His ears came next, just behind his eyes, on the ridge of his head, they were royal blue, contrasting to his body which was rippling into a sky blue colour. His back exploded with data and turned royal blue too just as a tail sprouted out, the tip of it whipped around and turned white and then he spun it around, sending himself flying upwards out of the shell. "Iontramon!"

"What are you?" Aiden asked

"No time!" Iontramon yelled "Cool Beam!" he yelled, unleashing his own water-based attack. The stream of water smashed straight through the icicle and smacked Seadramon in the face.

"Pathetic Rookies, you are no match for me!" he roared

"Maybe not, but if we work together, we might be!" Holly chirped. "Come on guys! Attack!" All of the Digimon managed to get to their feet, and with a Holly's encouragement they turned to face Seadramon as a team.

"Wings of Fury!"

"Cool Beam!"

"Ignite!"

"Wolf Fire!"

"Roaring Leaves!"

The four attacks combined, fusing into a blast which circled around Spiritmon as she dive-bombed Seadramon, slamming into the sea serpent with an explosive force, sending the Digimon flying out of the moat, landing on the hard ground and flailing for a minute.

"You know, Seadramon normally like larger areas of water." Agumon commented. "I wonder what it was doing up here..."

"Let's ask!" Holly smiled, surprising the others with her willingness to help their attacker.

* * *

><p>"Oh! The pain! Just kill me now and spare my misery!" Seadramon yelled, his voice slightly higher than it was when he was fighting. "I have tried so many times to get away from my accursed fate! Please, reset me so I can eventually get to a lake!" He cried.<p>

"We're not going to hurt you." Holly knelt down next to the sea serpent's head, smiling innocently as she stoked the helmet-like head. "What's wrong?"

"You attacked me, you brute! That's what! You attacked me then took me all the way up here!" He yelled back, flailing his head away from the girl.

"Wait, you attacked us." Cayden said, walking over. "We were defending ourselves."

"Yes, but you were the ones who brought me here! And if not you then some of your hench folk! Oh, please reset me!" he wailed, dramatically

"Wait a minute, what do you mean? We don't have any 'hench folk'." Jade said, dropping to a crouch.

"You don't?" Seadramon stopped writhing. "Then why are you headed up to the lair up at the top of the mountain?" He asked.

"Agumon here said there might be a way back to our world there." Aiden said, standing slightly back from Seadramon. "We want to get back home..." He muttered, missing his annoying family.

"Oh! If that's the case, I am sorry." He looked around them, then locked his eyes onto Hawke. "That necklace you're wearing, it's familiar..." He mused, then shook his head. "Never mind. Listen, I have something that you might like. It's another one of those devices. Just help me back into the water and I'll get it for you." He said, still looking oddly at Hawke.

"Sure!" Holly smiled, before trying to push Seadramon along. "Too... heavy!" She breathed, before losing her footing and finding herself face down on the ground.

"Should have mentioned this before... Those devices of yours can help. I've seen them before. You can make me float with them." He told them. "Just try pushing again, only this time with the device in your hand."

Cayden, Jade, Aiden and Holly all pulled out their Digivices and joined Holly in her attempts to move Seadramon. At first, nothing happened. But then, suddenly, the Digivices began to glow and Seadramon shifted slightly, before floating just very slightly off the ground. Like that, it was easy to push the serpentine Digimon over to the water before releasing him, the resulting splash soaking all four of them. Seadramon vanished underwater for a minute, then suddenly resurfaced, tossing a yellow Digivice with it's tail. "Enjoy!"

"I guess this is yours." Cayden had caught the device, tossing it to Tammy.

"Well, maybe I'll see you all again!" Seadramon waved with his tail as the group headed for the bridge, Aiden dashing across while the others just walked.

Hawke stopped in the middle. No one noticed, and they all carried on ahead.

"What are you waiting for, kid?" Seadramon asked, swimming up to him.

"How would you like to get back to your lake?" Hawke asked, pulling his own Digivice from around his neck. The screen lit up, and he squeezed the sides, pinching it. Suddenly, the screen changed from a clock to an image of what was behind it, a target in place. He brought it round to face Seadramon, and tapped the top, before turning it away from the mountain, quickly finding what he was looking for.

"Wait, you know how to do that? Wait, that means...! I should have guessed from the necklace! But I thought..." The sentence was interrupted as Hawke tapped the top again, causing Seadramon to vanish. Looking towards the lake he had targeted, Hawke could just make out a figure, like a giant snake, it's head poking out of the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, I enjoyed writing this chapter. The parts I wrote, anyway... Still, I enjoyed reading <strong>**those too!**

**Kumo: Wow, what a chapter, that's all I can say. Starting to really get going I think :D Great work Hawk!**


	13. A Lucky Escape

**Kumo: Was supposed to be my chapter but I'm not afraid to admit I had to ask Hawk for more than his fair share of work so I, personally, have ended up really happy about this chapter**

**Hawk: I couldn't have written this long a chapter without your help. Thank you. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter of Digital Charge!**

* * *

><p>The group walked up the spiralling mountain but the sound of running echoed in the slowly thinning air. "Took your time" Tammy quipped<p>

"Shut it, blondie" Hawke snapped, panting. He was incredibly pale and Wolfmon was quick to move next to him.

"I was only saying, freak" Tammy growled, angrily

"Stop fighting" Cayden groaned. "So what were you doing, Hawke?"

"Yeah, Hawke?" Holly chirped

"I was dealing with Seadramon" he stated walking past the group quickly. Cayden raised an eyebrow to Jade who shrugged and kept walking.

"Come on Aiden!" Holly pulled his hand and ran up, Aiden was just grateful they weren't back down in that moat still. He looked back at her and smiled

"Okay!" he grinned, running faster "Race you!" He laughed. Holly put on a determined face and began to chase after her male counterpart. Their two Digimon had a very hard time keeping up.

"Why was I the last to get my Digivice, and I still don't have a bigger Digimon?" Tammy whined as she, Hawke, Jade, and Cayden walked behind the two younger members of the group. Their Digimon just plodded along, all seeming to be very tired. Cayden had his eyes trained on Aiden and Holly, making sure they didn't get out of his sight.

"Maybe it's your attitude?" Jade joked

"Why does everyone always pick on the beautiful blonde girl, I'm so much more than just beauty. I have a brain, and I think about stuff, like this," Tammy asked, airing her eloquence as best as she could "so why me?"

"I couldn't say, Tammy, why don't you be a sport and just try and keep up, we're nearly home now" Cayden insisted.

"Yeah, we are nearly there" Agumon promised, walking next to Jade

"We've been nearly there for hours!" Tammy yelled.

"I suppose, but now we are here" Agumon pointed to the side as they reached the lip of the climb.

The plateau at the top was roughly circular. Dotted around the top of the mountain were rocks, some of which looked like they had been in an explosion. In the very center was the mouth of a tunnel, sloping down, which was blocked by a large number of rocks. "I thought there was a tower up here..." Agumon mused as he headed for one of the larger ones. "These were in an explosion." He stated.

"An explosion? What do you mean?" Tammy asked, panicking.

"An explosion. You know, BOOM!" Aiden deadpanned. Tammy glared at him. Hawke walked silently to the sealed tunnel.

"So that's what happened..." He muttered. "This is a dead end." He stated, not looking away.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked, joining him.

"Agumon? Where is the portal?" Cayden asked, looking around.

"Right below you."

All of them span towards the source, and froze. The figure was seven foot tall, bright red with purple tattoos all over his body. It had two wings, large, purple and leathery, and a pair of horns on his head, the one on the right being slightly larger. He was pretty chubby. He held a black trident with prongs made of some grey crystal. "Wh-Who are you?" Holly asked.

"You look like a demon." Jade said, looking up at him.

"I am Boogeymon!"

"Is that a Texan accent?" Aiden asked, completely ignoring him.

"Sounds like it." Cayden said.

"So annoying!" Tammy complained.

"HOWDY! Listen to me, all right, y'all! I am Boogeymon, and I'm going to destroy all of you!" He yelled.

"Hey, Agumon. Heard of him?" Jade asked, turning to the Digimon.

"I have." Bloxmon said. "He's a really dumb Digimon. One once lost to an ant in an IQ test, apparently. Oh, and from what I heard, his data makes up part of the less savoury reaches of the internet." Bloxmon shuddered.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be scaring y'all right now!" Boogeymon roared

"You aren't doing a very good job" Spiritmon laughed.

"Shut it, you" he growled

"Don't talk to Spiritmon like that!" Jade yelled

"I will talk to her how I want to- Wait, I'm supposed to be terrifying you all!" he snapped his fingers and he vanished in a swirl of red smoke. "Boo!" he laughed, appearing behind Holly. Holly and Aiden both screamed; Tammy ran over to Cayden and gripped hold of his arm while the others looked less than impressed. He reappeared where he had started

"That wasn't very nice!" Holly chided

"I don't care" Boogeymon laughed

"Just let us go home" Tammy groaned

"What? No! This is the big climactic scene where I defeat you all" Boogeymon stammered in confusion

"No, it isn't, it's where we tear you apart!" Liomon growled, bouncing from paw to paw in preparation

"Calm down" Cayden scolded

Boogeymon paced back and forth "How dare people treat me like this?" he grumbled. "I know what I'll do" he grinned and snapped his fingers. Tapirmon appeared in front of the group and snatched away their Digivices, and Hawke's necklace too.

"Hey, give those back!" Jade yelled

"I don't think so" Boogeymon laughed. He produced a red bag which Tapirmon dropped them into. After they all fell into the bag it then vanished and he turned back to face the group. "Moosemon, Dorugamon, Kyubimon, Raidramon come on out and let's finish off these puny humans" he called. In a single flash of blue light four Digimon appeared. They were all of fairly equal size. One was Moosemon, who they had already met but the other three looked menacing.

The one known as Dorugamon looked like a baby raptor with small wings coming from its back. It stood on two legs but its two front legs were low to the ground and it looked ready to use them at any second. All four legs had sharp red claws sticking out of their paws. It's body was long and snake-like if its legs were ignored. At the tip of the body was a tail which looked closely maintained. It had a fluffy ruffle of fur around its neck, like a mane, and then came its head which had pointed ears protruding from the top of its head, a red gem in the middle of its eyes which were on the side of its head and small jagged teeth. It was dark purple with lighter purple stripes all over apart from his maw, underbelly, paws, mane, wings and the tip of his tail which were all white. The Digimon to it's left - Raidramon - looked like an overgrown blue dog except it had black armour covering all of it apart from its tail, neck, ears, eyes and jaw. It had piercing red eyes and its jaw was visibly white but the rest of it was blue. Its armour allowed its claws to poke out and had a large yellow and silver horn on the top of its head. There were four black lightning bolt spikes around the midriff of the Digimon and little yellow teeth along the side. Finally there was Kyubimon who was pretty much a big yellow fox with nine tails. Except it had a ying yang on its forehead and at the top of each leg and a red and white ribbon which ended in bells around its neck. Its paws and the tips of its tails also glew an eerie white colour. All three digimon seemed to be of a higher level than any of their Digimon and with Boogeymon, Moosemon and Tapirmon there was six of them too.

"We can solve this without fighting" Iontramon called out

"I hope so because we won't win a fight" Cayden mumbled

"We should fight" Aiden grimaced

"I agree" Liomon grinned

"Behave" Cayden scolded his partner

"Give me back that necklace" Hawke demanded. He walked forwards, away from the group, holding out his hand towards Boogeymon

"Don't you know who I am, child?" Boogeymon laughed to his comrades who laughed along

"I don't care, give it back" Hawke stated flatly, he wasn't even remotely amused.

"You must have a death wish, son" Boogeymon laughed "Kyubimon, knock the boy back into his place and then do me a saucy dance" Boogeymon grinned. Kyubimon groaned

"Fox Tail Inferno" Kyubimon yawned. Her tails burst into action and began to unleash balls of fire towards Hawke.

The balls flew straight at Hawke, smashing all around him, luckily only two managed to land but that was enough to knock him to the ground where Wolfmon and the others rushed to his aid. Hawke tried to get back to his feet but Cayden pulled him back

"Hawke, don't be stupid" Cayden warned him

"I want the necklace" Hawke shouted, wiping some blood from his mouth as he got to his feet

"You never learn, kid" Boogeymon laughed.

"Neither do you" Hawke spat

"Raidramon, Dorugamon crush them quickly" Boogeymon ordered. The two Digimon charged at breakneck speeds and Tammy screamed out in fear. Suddenly from Boogeymon's pocket a light erupted and Tammy's Digivice flew out of his pocket and hit the ground. "I don't know what to do!" Tammy cried out in fear. Her Digivice lifted itself up and fired a beam of data straight at Bloxmon. Tammy froze - unable to comprehend what was going on. "Bloxmon digivolve to..." he was suddenly engulfed in a sphere made of grey and green data.

Bloxmon began to warp and change inside of the shell of data. His grey colouring peeled back and his body began to expand upwards; as it did four limbs burst out and then formed into two arms and two legs. A head burst out of the top of the elongated body and as it did two wings appeared out of the back. They flapped once and then they transformed into dark brown bark and sent a rush of colour to the rest of his body. He became the colour of pale skin but as soon as the skin formed a blizzard of leaves tore at him and as it faded a sleeveless shirt and green pants had appeared on his impossibly skinny frame. He tapped his foot on the ground and a brown shoe formed on it, and then the other, from heel to toe until it curled to a finish at the toe. He blinked his new larger eyes and pointed ears burst out of the side of his head, matching his new equally pointed nose. He snapped his fingers and a red bandana flew towards him and wrapped around his eyes which finished the transformation off. "Faeremon!" The humanoid Digimon grinned widely before he flew forwards "Snap!" he called out as he snapped his fingers. Instantly a gold powder began to trickle from his fingertips, he flew over Rapidmon and Dorugamon quickly and then snapped his fingers again. As he did a net formed around them both which prevented them from moving. He shot towards Tammy's Digivice and grabbed it from the floor before Boogeymon could retrieve it. Picking it up, he flew back over to the group and grimaced at the angry Boogeymon.

"While they're stuck let's go" Cayden called out to the group

"I'm not leaving without the necklace, I'll stay on my own" Hawke insisted

"Stop being stubborn!" Jade yelled, turning to run back down the stairs

"You're so pretty" Tammy complimented her new partner

"I'm so happy you finally love me!" Faeremon chirped

"Give me strength" Spiritmon groaned.

"I want to bite them to pieces!" Liomon grinned, getting antsy

"Get them!" Boogeymon yelled to his remaining cronies who easily obliged

"Grab Hawke and let's go!" Cayden ordered to the group as a particularly violent strike from Moosemon sent a spray of dust into his face

"Come on Aiden" Iontramon insisted, pulling his partner. The group ran to the stairs but as they did a flaming ball shot past them and created a gap in the stairs so that they couldn't cross

"Jump!" Faeremon yelled to the group

"What? You're crazy!" Tammy screamed

"Okay" Holly chimed, running and jumping off the edge of the mountain without a second thought

"Holly!" Jade and Cubmon yelled in unison. Both charged straight off with the prior grabbing her partner as she did. Cayden and Aiden grabbed Hawke, kicking and screaming and leapt too, which just left Tammy, Iontramon, Wolfmon, Faeremon, Agumon and Liomon.

"Let's fight!" Liomon whined but Iontramon and Wolfmon quickly overpowered the overactive lion cub and narrowly avoided a strike from Moosemon as they did so. They looked at Tammy and then jumped. Agumon waved to Boogeymon and then leapt after the group. Faeremon ran up behind Tammy and pushed her off without waiting any longer and then leapt off quickly.

"They got away" Tapirmon told his boss, peering over the edge

"They won't survive the fall, we win either way, now free Dorugamon and Raidramon" he ordered. Moosemon, Kyubimon and Tapirmon sighed as they set to the task of freeing their aggravated comrades. "But I should make sure, shouldn't I?" He said to himself, peering over the cliff edge. "When you're done, make sure that they've been deleted. All of them."

* * *

><p>Screams echoed as they plummeted to their doom. "Holly, slow down!" Cubmon screamed to his partner but all he heard was cheering as she vanished from sight.<p>

"Jade!" Spiritmon yelled, as she tried to pull her partner up into a flying position but Jade's weight just ended up dragging her down. The rest of the group wasn't too far behind but as they plummeted they began to hear Holly cheer in delight. Jade clenched her eyes shut, figuring that the little girl had spotted some violent creature and figured it was her saviour while it ate her.

"My hair is getting so messed up!" Tammy squealed. Hawke didn't say a single word, he just fell without moving while Cayden and Aiden panicked either side of him. Jade suddenly spotted Holly fly up past them and became immensely confused until she flew past her and spotted a trampoline made of the same gold wires which had been used to trap those two big Digimon back there. Faeremon had saved them. Jade landed, bouncing and automatically twisting into a backflip as Tammy fell past her. As she hit, the net broke. Faeremon giggled nervously. "My bad. I forgot weight was important..."

"I'M NOT THAT HEAVY!" Tammy screeched as she continued to fall; Faeremon trying to catch up. Hawke sighed, then looked to his left. Then he whistled.

As Cayden and Aiden looked at the blond as if he was mad, Hawke continued to gaze to his left, tapping his foot on an imaginary floor. The sudden caw was enough to divert all of their attentions, and they all froze (well, as much as you can when falling from a cliff) as they saw the giant bird from the factory flying at them from their left. Hawke smirked as it closed in on them. It began to fly underneath them. Then it stopped, halting for a few seconds in mid air to catch them all, before flying off again.

"What's going on here?" Jade asked, clutching onto the almost fire-like feathers of the bird.

"Did it just save us?" Aiden asked from his place inches from the edge.

"Where is Hawke going?" Cayden asked, noticing that the blond had begun to climb up the neck of the bird, heading for it's head.

"He's a suicide case!" Tammy's 'Eureka' moment arrived. "He wants to get eaten!" A spanner was thrown into the workings of the idea as Hawke stopped climbing at the top of the neck, appearing to begin talking in his near-monosyllabic way. "Now what's he up to?"

The bird seemed to nod. "Hold on!" It called, revealing it to be a female. "We need to get a move on! We're too late for flying and really need to get some distance between us and the mountain!"

"Where are we going?" Cayden asked.

"What, no hello, how are you?" She snapped back. "Sorry, mood swings. I get them a lot!" She smiled innocently. "Don't judge me!" She snapped her head back to face forwards. "We're going to the lake. And I'm Birdramon."

"NO!" Aiden yelled from the back.

"Calm down, you don't have to go swimming." Birdramon chuckled.

"We're just going to meet with Richard!" Agumon explained. "He lives in the lake!"

"Wait, in the lake?" Jade asked.

"How can we get there?" Holly added.

"We could swim." Iontramon suggested.

"No, we can't." Hawke said. "One of us is afraid of water."

"I'M NOT!" Aiden yelled.

"Is that really it?" Tammy asked, slyly. Hawke turned away, blushing slightly.

"I... Can't swim." He muttered. Tammy burst out laughing. "Not funny."

"Knock it off Tammy." Cayden interrupted.

Tammy turned to the other male. "Just because you got it on with him last night." Tammy smirked.

"What does that even mean?" Holly asked as Cayden, and Hawke, both clenched their fists, Cayden grinding his teeth as Hawke suppressed and buried it. Jade patted the girl on her head.

"You'll know when you're older." Holly pouted, but didn't say any more.

"Watch out all of you! We're landing!" Birdramon called, swooping down gracefully as the sun dipped below the horizon in the far distance.

"Which one?" Tammy asked, looking over the edge.

"It's like a reverse archipelago down there." Cayden commented, looking at all of the lakes that dotted the landscape.

"The pink one." Came the reply. Hawke looked down.

"See you there." And so, he jumped.

"Hawke!" Cayden and Holly called in union.

"Don't worry. I have a friend who'll catch him." As if on cue, another flying Digimon swooped past the group, flying low towards Hawke. It had an orange beak and piercing grey eyes but nothing else was visible behind the jagged purple and gold helmet - complete with a golden horn - that covered its head. A mess of white feathers burst from the back of the helmet and all down the ridge of its royal blue body until the beginning of its tail. Golden lightning bolt patterns were etched onto its feathers across its entire body and wings in a symmetrical fashion. Its royal blue wings were huge and tipped with ragged golden spikes, which gave them an even bigger surface area, and underneath each of them was three orange talons tipped with the same golden metal that made up its horn. Finally its tail - longer than the rest of it - was rugged and spiked at various intervals and covered with the same colouring as the rest of its body. As it opened its maw a row of vicious teeth were revealed, which was - to say the least - unusual for a bird.

"That's Thunderbirmon." Agumon said. "Armour level and electricity based." He added.

"He's cool!" Aiden grinned, leaning out over the edge of Birdramon to watch as Hawke landed on the other giant bird, which instantly began to fly for the lake.

"Yes, well, we'd better join them." Birdramon said as she spiralled down towards the pink lake, following the blue bird in her descent.

"Why does he get his own bird, I want a one!" Tammy whined, she moved closer to Birdramon while still keeping a tight grip "Do you have any in pink?" she asked, grinning. Birdramon groaned and plummeted into the water abruptly. Aiden tried to jump away but it was over in an instant.

As soon as they passed through their view changed entirely, unlike what they expected there wasn't an ounce of water to be seen. Instead what was revealed was a picturesque corner of the digital world. Hawke was flying ahead of them but Thunderbirmon had already slowed down so that they could catch up and fly alongside. "I hate grass" Birdramon huffed

"What bed were you thrown out of?" Tammy exclaimed, she was moody herself but she had nothing on Birdramon

"Oh, I'm sorry, let's go down for a closer look!" she chirped, turning vertical as they neared a town. Their screams filled the air but Birdramon just laughed raucously. "This is- boring" she slowed down and began to glide aimlessly and list lazily all over as the small Digimon town up ahead began to panic about the incoming Champion at a low altitude.

"Wake up!" Cayden yelled, panicking

"This is so much fun!" the two younger members of the group yelled in excitement.

Hawke wasn't even looking back at them, he had his eyes focussed on something vague in the distant that they seemed to be heading towards. Before any of them could even realise what he was focussing on they began to crash through the town, upending tables, knocking Digimon around and generally causing chaos. "Oops, I'll fly higher" Birdramon sheepishly giggled, flapping her wings twice to gain the necessary altitude.

"What's that?" Faerermon asked, peering ahead as he hovered in Tammy's arms

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Cayden muttered

"I smell a fight" Liomon cheered

"Maybe we should turn around" Iontramon suggested

"Straight ahead, hold on we're going to blaze!" Birdramon yelled. The tips of her wings burst into life and flames began to trail in magnificent shades of amber and red behind them as they flew faster and faster until they were ahead of Thunderbirmon. "Why are you all so loud?" Birdramon growled abruptly as the sound of her burning wings filled the air

"It's not us, it's... you" Jade replied, albeit slightly sheepishly

"Oh... I see, no problem!" Birdramon chimed.

Thunderbirmon pulled alongside and they could finally see him and Wolfmon without having to strain. Hawke seemed to be pointing to something for Wolfmon but the sound of Birdramon's wings blanketed the words he was speaking. "I'm hungry" Cubmon whined to his partner

"Do we have anything to eat?" Holly asked, pulling on Cayden's dirty shirt. That was when they all began to realise just how dirty they had all already gotten.

"You guys smell" Spiritmon laughed

"A lot" Faerermon added with a little laugh. They all began to sniff and Tammy was the first to turn her nose up in disgust

"I smell like a gym" she whined

"Yeah, you do" Jade agreed, sniffing herself afterwards.

"I could wash you guys" Iontramon suggested

"No!" Aiden yelled, "Does Richard have showers?" he asked

"And a full english breakfast!" Jade cheered

"Coffee" Cayden moaned in ecstasy at the thought of one of his favourite beverages

"TV, toys, sweets!" Holly chimed in to the discussion. All of the group groaned in agreement and that was when reality really hit home, they weren't at home anymore, they were in the digital world now and none of those luxuries were available, and they might never be available again if they couldn't find a way out. None of them cried but the feeling was there, a heavy silence as they all tried to hold back the homesickness

"We're nearly there!" Birdramon announced loudly as they neared a huge structure.

It looked similar to Buckingham Palace, except everyone there knew that wasn't possible because that was back in the real world, and they were still very much in the digital world. In front of the building was four large gardens complete with various colours of flowers and perfectly trimmed grass. The four curved gardens surrounded a huge white marble fountain that was squirting water out of the mouth of Azulongmon. Gold adornments covered the stone Azulongmon making it glint spectacularly in the sea of green. All around the building was a low white stone wall with black and gold fencing on top except two huge pillars which towered either side of the gate that was large enough to easily take both birds flying next to each other and have room for more. And beyond that was the large courtyard at the front which had two small gardens either side and a row of benches along the strip of pavement through the middle.

The actual building was more grand, though, than any of its surrounding features. It was made entirely out of white marble which shone so brightly in the sun that at first they had to cover their eyes. It was so large that it could swallow all six of their houses and that was only half the overall size. The palace was split into five wings of unequal size. The far left wing and the far right wing were thin strips with only two windows per floor and an ornamental faux roof poking out of very front of the top of the building which was otherwise flat roofed. The left and right wings were larger but didn't have a roof or any special features and finally the centre wing had a much more intricate design. The first floor was covered at the front by a flat roof and then four pillars sat on top of that, which held up the protruding stone artwork carved into the domed roof section that the middle of the middle had. The building itself was four stories tall, with each having incremental windows across it - excluding the centre wing which had top to bottom windows. The ground floor had three gates, one in the middle of the second block, one in the middle block, and one in the middle of the third block.

It was unlike anything else in the digital world that they had seen so far. "... Wow..." Tammy gasped, speechless. "How do I get one?" Or not...

"I'll be impressed if there's hot water." Cayden muttered, holding his nose.

"There is." The group turned to the unfamiliar voice of Thunderbirmon. "There's a hot spring in caves underneath."

"That sounds nice..." Jade sighed, closing her eyes to picture the scene.

"But first, you guys should shower!" Birdramon joked, winging down to land by the doors, which suddenly opened. Thunderbirmon landed next to her, and Hawke jumped off, landing on bent knees.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Tammy moaned, trying to mimic him. She failed, ending up on her rear. "Oww!"

"Here you go." Birdramon smiled, unfolding a wing to act as a ramp for them to climb off of the bird Digimon.

"Thanks!" Aiden called.

"Thank you!" Holly called, jumping the last bit.

"It's my pleasure." Birdramon said, starting to take off.

"We're going to the nest." Thunderbirmon jumped into the air, hovering for a second before suddenly flying up, followed by Birdramon as they darted onto the roof of the palace.

"So, what now?" Cayden asked.

"We go in, of course!" Agumon replied, heading through the grand doors. "And don't worry about getting lost, you always end up where you want in here!" He told them. "Just follow me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, this certainly took a while to write... It was tough but we managed to pull through it in the end. And so you know, yes, Buckingham Palace was my idea.<strong>

**Kumo: Hope everyone and anyone enjoys reading this chapter, it's where I feel a lot is really starting to come into play and we are getting closer to something climactic... maybe... aha. **


	14. The Mad Hatter Returns

**Hawk: Well, the two of us are back at last to continue this story. Man, it's been a while.**

**Kumo: Sorry for the massive absence but we've both been immensely busy with exams and other commitments which, unfortunately, take precedence over writing. However this is an awesome chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked inside of the grand building Richard was sat at the end of the long entrance hall that vaguely resembled the throne room of a grand castle. The room was so big and vast that the ceiling was difficult to see in detail due to the distance. Richard was sat in a throne, sipping a cup of tea, with his legs slung over the side of the throne. He turned his head and moved the tea cup away from his mouth as he noticed them "Finally here?" he teased "It's nearly bedtime," he winked at Aiden and then in a flash his cup of tea vanished as he swung his legs back round and got to his feet.<p>

"How did you do that?" Holly amazedly asked. Richard walked across the vast room that, much like the exterior, was pure white marble, excluding the large red rug that ran from the door to the only pieces of furniture in the room: ornate red thrones with gold adornments. There were doors all around the outer edge of the grand hall but as they had previously been told - it was impossible to get lost.

"Magic." Richard motioned with a gentle wave of his hands and then chuckled. He stopped as he was a few feet away "I bet you are all exhausted."

"Yes," Tammy sighed exhaustively, kicking off her shoes and socks and stretching her toes. Aiden turned up his nose and the Digimon also retreated but the others knew better because it didn't take long for Tammy's temper to surface. "I smell better than all of you!" she barked defensively.

"Feel free to use the facilities; first thing in the morning we'll have a little chat," Richard told the group, clapping his hands he turned and walked away but stopped after a few steps. "Tammy, you still have your Digivice, correct?"

"Yeah," Tammy stammered, perplexed as to how the question related to the relaxation she was looking forward to.

"Give it to me, I plan to use it to find the others," He ordered. He walked over and held out his hand expectantly.

"Fine," Tammy chirped, handing it to him without a second thought. Richard pocketed it and then turned to the group.

"Well, have fun!" He told them. He walked back over to the throne without looking back and sat down; as soon as he did he became eerily still until they all began to leave. As he left Hawke paused to look back at Richard for a second before suddenly unleashing a cough and continuing on.

* * *

><p>Cayden paused before leaving through the door after Holly and walked back over to Richard "How did you know our names?"<p>

"I'm sorry?" Richard replied with a raised eyebrow as he turned his head to face Cayden

"How do you know so much about us and yet we know nothing about you?" he asked. Richard looked directly at him and then smiled.

"It's simple," he looked directly into Cayden's eyes and then smiled, "Magic."

"That isn't an answer, magic isn't real," Cayden groaned.

"Believe what you want to, my dear boy, but I believe and so I am," Richard said, with a cheeky wink.

"No, I want to know how you know all of this stuff. I mean I really want to know." Cayden pressed the older man for more details but all that did was make Richard smile.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say I did otherwise," Cayden sighed exasperatedly.

"Then look around you and believe. This is real but so are you. Magic isn't real and neither is pink soda fountains - no matter how much as we'd all like them to be. I know what I know because if I didn't know it then no one would," Richard nodded finally and then moved back to his stationary position.

"I don't understand, that's not even a riddle that's just nonsensical trash!" Cayden yelled but Richard was ignoring him now and refusing to move. Cayden sighed and walked off into one of the doors deciding that it was best to try and find out another day.

* * *

><p>"This water is so good!" Tammy groaned in ecstasy as she floated on her back through the underwater hot spring. It was a huge cavern that was presumably underneath the castle, however Tammy had walked straight out into it after she had walked through a door, but she hadn't descended down any steps to get to such a low level. However Tammy seemed to have her mind in areas other than logic. The water seemed to be multiple colours and refracted off the dark black rock ceiling to make a dazzling light show throughout the grotto. Near Tammy was a small outcrop of rock, which had her clothes on, that had a small opening in the wall; just big enough for one person at a time. There were several flower petals floating around on the surface and underneath the water of varying colours that made it look like it was a cave that was somewhere out in a forest instead of underneath a heavily built up castle. Around the craggy prominence with Tamm's clothes on was a large pool area and from there were three branching pathways which led off from it to - presumably - other pools. There didn't seem to be any real flow of water in the pools which was weird for such a natural looking cavern.<p>

Tammy kicked her smooth, clean leg into the air and steam trickled upwards from it. In fact, steam emanated from all of the crystal clear water and the whole area had a faint aroma of flowers - probably due to all of the petals in the water "It's too hot," Faeremon whined. He wasn't enjoying the vapours and clean water quite as much as Tammy but Tammy didn't seem to care about her partner's feelings on the matter.

"The hotter it is the better it is!" Tammy squealed excitedly as she flipped onto her front and began to swim forwards through the water. The ripples knocked her partner, who was trying to float, all over the place and struggle to stay above the surface. "Come on, let's go and see if there is any pretty flowers making this smell," she chimed.

* * *

><p>Jade flipped through the air, twirling with finesse, until she landed artfully and moved into a transitory movement across the blue exercise mat. Her body formed into a crab and then she slowly lifted her legs up to complete a thoroughly motionless handstand. She hadn't realised quite how much she was going to miss the gym until she had been banned by being thrown into the digital world but now she was at peace. Jade quickly moved into a sideways flip through the air in which she rotated fully five times before finally landing back on the ground. "How do you do that?" Spiritmon asked as she tried to mimic the manoeuvre but she ended up on the ground in a heap before she even lifted off the ground once.<p>

"I've never really thought about teaching gymnastics to anyone," Jade replied, backflipping onto a pommel horse with ease, "but I suppose you have to start with the basics and just not be afraid to fall," Jade looked at her partner who was contorted on the floor after falling over and smiled "I think you're already not afraid to fall so you're on your way." Jade laughed a little and after a second of embarrassment Spiritmon joined in too.

* * *

><p>Cayden, Holly, and Iontramon stood at the edge of the Olympic-sized pool; all three were amazed that it could fit into what had seemed to be such a small room. Both of the humans were dressed in swimming costumes that they could have sworn were the ones that they had at home. Cayden was wearing plain black shorts and Holly was in a bright pink swimming costume with lilac flowers emblazoned on it. Holly looked at Cayden for a moment and then peered over the edge into the water. "I think that it's a little too deep for me..." she looked over at Cubmon, sitting on a deck chair a few meters away with his feet up, then she noticed another smaller pool. She giggled and ran straight over to it, not slipping despite the wet floor, and climbed in. Seconds later Iontramon dived into the bigger pool and was sliding through the water with ease. Cayden looked at the Digimon with something akin to envy, then climbed in, kicking to keep himself above the water as he got used to the warm temperature of the pool.<p>

The door opened, and all four of them turned to see Wolfmon pad in. It was a wonder he'd managed to open the door by himself. "Hey, where's Hawke?" Cayden called, grabbing a hold of one of the sides of the pool and spitting the water from his lips while he wiped his eyes to see Wolfmon properly.

"He said he was going to 'talk, shower and sleep'," Wolfmon quoted while turning to look at Cayden "nothing else."

"Well, he's certainly taking advantage of everything there is to offer," Cayden said slightly sarcastically.

"Make fun of him all you want, he's a good guy." Wolfmon replied, heading for a dry corner of the room. "He just can't manage to function socially. He told me why. You guys don't need to know." Wolfmon curled up in the dry corner of the room and rested his head on his paws.

"Wait, who was he going to talk to?" Cayden asked. Wolfmon looked slightly irate.

"No clue. He just wandered off." came the response, joint with a sigh. "By the way, Richard said he could recharge your phone. It might be useful to do that thing again." the lupine Digimon answered, getting back up and padding off without another word. Cayden shrugged, then pushed off from the edge, swimming lengths of the pool in freestyle before just leaning his head back and relaxing.

* * *

><p>Aiden looked around while trying to find the showers. He'd spent a good half an hour searching, even though Agumon had told them that you couldn't get lost. Liomon had followed him for a bit, at least until she had spotted a room that looked suspiciously like something out of Star Trek (in fact, the sign on the door read 'Battle Simulation Room'). The boy sighed, spotting a vase he was sure he had already passed twenty times, before rounding a corner. He stopped as soon as he got around the corner because he saw something that was looking very out of place in the marble and red carpet corridors, which was a blue wooden door. Looking up, he saw a white plaque with the universal male stick figure. He grinned and rushed along the corridor and opened the door.<p>

He was relieved to find that it was a shower room, with a seemingly endless line of showers reaching in each direction of the 'L' shaped room. "O...kay..." He said, heading for the nearest cubicle. It was then that he noticed that one of the showers was already occupied, and by the lack of steam in the room the boy could tell that it was cold water. "Hey," he said, entering his own cubicle. He heard something that sounded like a curt greeting that he recognised. "So, what do you think of the Digital World now, Hawke?" there was a long silence. Two doors down, Hawke sighed, letting the freezing water wash over him.

"I-" He faltered.

"I think it's pretty cool!" Aiden exclaimed, smiling as he began to strip, checking the various shower gels, shampoos, and even conditioners as he began to explain his reasoning. "I mean, sure it was scary, like being kidnapped by those freaky fish things. And, sure, there have been the other life threatening things. But still, this world is great! I never thought I'd get to ever leave England. Now look at me, a brave explorer on this new world." He grinned, peering at the shower controls as he heard Hawke turn his own shower off. "I'm pretty brave, aren't I, Hawke?" Aiden stated with a smile. "Hawke, you think I'm brave, don't you?" Aiden prodded for an answer. "Hawke, I'm super brave, aren't I? _Pretty_ brave isn't enough, is that why you didn't answer?" He looked over to where Hawke's cubicle was. "Hawke? I'm a great leader too, right?"

"I wish this world was never made." Hawke said, his hand clutching a towel as he sighed, frozen. He started to dry himself vigorously, rubbing his skin raw.

"How come?" Aiden replied, curious as he started his shower, dancing out of the way of the jet of cold water as it slowly began to warm up. "Cold, Cold!" yet again there was lull in conversation as Hawke stayed silent for a minute, tugging his clothes on. Finally he answered.

"This place has been cruel to me, so many times. I just want to pull the plug, on this world, or..." He seemed to choke, and Aiden frowned as he absently tested the water temperature with his finger.

"You alright, Hawke?" Aiden asked, curiously wanting to make sure his friend was okay.

"I'm fine." Hawke replied, monotonously. "I'm going to get some sleep." He added, striding towards the door as Aiden began his shower, distracted by his worry for the older teen.

"I know you're proud of me, and I'm proud of you too." Aiden whispered.

* * *

><p>Tammy pulled on a bathrobe and picked up her clothes as Faeremon shook his wings dry. He looked at her meekly and she smiled. "That was so good, wasn't it?" she chimed peacefully. It was the most content Tammy had been since he had met her.<p>

"Yeah," Faeremon grumbled sarcastically but Tammy didn't seem to care that it was sarcasm and walked out of the opening in the wall. As soon as she stepped through the cavity she found herself walk into a lavish bedroom with a window that was way above ground level. Tammy's eyes became wide with excitement as she scanned the room; her jaw dropped and so did her clothes and then... she screamed.

"This is amazing!" she squealed with glee as she looked from the oak dresser with golden decorations to the open wardrobe with an abundance of gorgeous dresses. Tammy rushed over to the multitude of dresses and looked through them all quickly and then danced over across the blood red carpet to the four poster double bed with a colour scheme of cream and red. Tammy leapt onto the bed - which was covered in rose petals - and then paused. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and she sniffled and then she sobbed, slowly at first but it quickly increased in intensity.

"Why are you crying?" Faeremon asked as he hovered over to the bed. She had been so elated one minute and suddenly her emotions had switched. His partner was definitely the most confusing out of all of the humans.

"It's just," she wailed loudly so Faeremon flew up and landed on her stomach and then lay down to lean in to her chest and give her a hug. Tammy's sobbing subsided and she sniffed a little.

"Well I'm never going to get home, I'm stuck in this stupid place forever and I hate it. I wish I was just some plain ordinary girl who got the occasional pair of nice shoes from my dad." she breathed deeply and then began to cry again.

"You'll get home. I promise," Faeremon boldly swore.

"You really mean it?" Tammy asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah," Faeremon grinned "I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks," she whispered as she slowly began to fall asleep. The day's events had taken their toll on the hyperactive teen.

* * *

><p>Hawke climbed the steps up the tower in silence. Nothing but the sound of his feet hitting the stone staircase was audible. Hawke's face was completely steely and there wasn't any hint of emotions or thoughts from his appearance. However he was sweating a lot and grimacing slightly as he climbed the steps. Usually the doors just took you to where you wanted but Hawke knew this was one of the few spots that you had to travel to due to a different encryption formula being used in the coding. He saw a slit of light up ahead and realised he was finally nearing the top and so rushed up the last few steps half-heartedly and swung the heavy wooden door open. The sun was setting outside and the weakening light trickled across the top of the tower. Hawke stepped out onto the hay that made up the area and looked around the nest at the Bird Digimon who were curled up peacefully. Birdramon turned back to look at him and lifted her wing up for him to climb under. Hawke waved his hand in declination and walked over to the edge of the nest and then swung his body over onto the side so that his legs were dangling off the edge of the tower. "You've changed, Hawke," Birdramon looked at the boy and smiled, "I think I miss the old you," she whispered gently.<p>

"I miss him too," Hawke muttered as he watched the various shades of orange merge into one as the sun descended below the horizon. It was a beautiful sight to see the little town and castle grounds bathed in the glow but all too soon it was gone and Hawke was just staring into the darkness. "Change is not always good."

"Sometimes it is. You just had a tough time at it." Birdramon kept a watchful eye on him.

"A tough time!?" Hawke suddenly shouted, spinning to face the Digimon. "Do you know what it's like to..." Hawke stopped, tears falling from his eyes, as he turned back towards the edge. "Sorry." He apologised.

"It isn't easy. I know," Birdramon spoke soothingly, watching him cautiously. "And Thunderbirmon knows more than me," She added, looking across the roof to the other Digimon.

Hawke was silent for a minute. "How do you..." He hesitated.

"Cope?" Birdramon asked with a sigh, "We don't." She rested her neck on the ground, getting ready to sleep. "You'd better get back to your room. It may get cold up here," She added as she closed her eyes.

Hawke sighed, then stood, not moving, just looking out across the castle grounds, before speaking once more. "Did you watch me from here?" He asked.

"All the time."

* * *

><p>The gong that rang the following day woke everyone as it announced lunch. While five of the Digidestined had woken to find that their clothes had been cleaned, Hawke had slept in his, making them look as dirty as ever, even if they did smell fresher. About ten minutes after the gong, the group finally arrived, taking seats around the long table that had appeared in the throne room, knowing better than to ask how it got there. Only seconds after they were all seated did Richard walk in, followed by fourteen Digimon that each looked like some strange mutated vegetable (which Agumon identified as Veggiemon), each holding a silver plate with a cloche hiding the contents. "What is this?" Holly asked as one was set before her. Aiden lifted his up without bothering to ask questions.<p>

"There's nothing underneath here!" He exclaimed loudly and brashly. He looked over to Richard as he lifted his to reveal a jacket potato with several toppings arranged around it and a small plate on the side holding a Bakewell Tart.

"It's simple," Richard said as the Veggiemon shuffled away, "you just picture what you want to eat, and there you go. If it can fit under the cloche, it will appear." He smiled, tucking into his meal before adding something. "I did make sure that you got something to sustain you, though, Hawke. Like it or not, you can't live off of nothing," He said with a colder disposition than he had normally shown himself to have.

Hawke shrugged and lifted his cloche to reveal a pile of mushy peas in a brown liquid mixed in with what appeared to be tomato soup and a green fuzz coating half of the components. "Looks like I won't be eating," He said flatly, pushing the dish away to astonished, and slightly disgusted, looks from the rest of the group. Tammy shuffled down the table away from the plate while Liomon stared at it, daring it to come to life. Richard just shook his head tiredly and clicked his fingers which caused the plate to vanish and be replaced with an apple.

"Just eat that..." He sighed, looking defeated. Hawke looked at Richard for a moment before he shrugged and grabbed it, taking a bite, almost defiantly.

Soon, everyone was tucking into their assorted meals, from blue steaks to chocolate pancakes. Hawke's apple core lay on the table in front of him, thankfully not attacking. After about five minutes, Richard spoke up. "Well, I'm sure you're all wondering what you guys will have to do now," he said, looking around the table to the six figures on either side and Agumon at the other end. "And that's why Birdramon flew you guys here, to me."

"We guessed that," Cayden said, looking down the table from his cheeseburger, wincing slightly as Liomon tore into another, almost raw, slab of meat.

"Well, you guys did meet Boogeymon and his generals. He has been controlling this region of the Digital World for an age, almost eight years in your time. And considering a year here takes half an hour in your world, that is a long time," Richard paused as Faeremon burped and Tammy shot him an aggressive glare to chide her partner.

"Question!" Jade interrupted. "Why isn't he dead if he's so old?"

"Because he is effectively a computer program, and computer programs last a long time." Richard explained, taking another bite from his potato.

"I could've told you that," Spiritmon chimed to Jade.

"Right, so, as I was saying, Boogeymon and his generals have controlled this region for countless years, ruling tyrannically and deleting anyone that they fancy. However, there is a rebellion, but they need leaders."

"Why not you?" Cayden asked, not liking the sound of what was being suggested.

"I can't fight. Like my cousins from across the world, I can take a side but I cannot fight actively," he replied.

"Thank you for the food!" Iontramon grinned and then realised there was a conversation on so he became deadly still as Richard reached up to his head and a top hat appeared for him to tip in their direction.

"So, you want a group of kids to lead a rebellion against a dangerous tyrant who wants us dead anyway and has already nearly succeeded?" Jade asked, frowning. "Something about that makes me think that this plan was thought up in a hurry."

"Nope. It is a tried and tested idea. At least, in the old Digital worlds before it had to be rebuilt over and over again."

"What happened to them?" Holly asked with a puzzled frown.

"The first world was turned into a mountain, which was then basically torn down; the next was made uninhabitable, and so had to be recharged via a sacrifice; one was destroyed by a virus; one world was eaten; and one almost crashed into your world."

"That's reassuring..." Tammy said sarcastically as she finished her filet mignon and placed her cutlery down gently.

"Well, it survived. After all, if the Digital World was destroyed, how could you be here?" Agumon replied, finishing his curry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: I'm happy, I finally got to say 'cloche' and not sound like a complete moron. I don't know why but I love that word... Also note that I cannot remember what happened to the Digital World at the end of Data Squad, but I'm pretty sure that that was right.<strong>

**Kumo: I think I'm really happy with how this chapter ended up, Hawke did such a good job throughout it and I think it gives so much more depth to all of the characters!**


	15. Desertion

**Hawk: Fun fact. Kumo found out as we were writing this chapter that Thunderbirdmon is in fact called Thunderbirmon. A mistake only noticed AFTER his last appearance for a little while.**

**Kumo: Another fun fact is that Tammy's favourite food is cake. That's right, the wannabe model loves a big ol' slab of cake. Who knew?**

* * *

><p>Richard picked up a cup of tea from the table and took a sip. "Yes, it did."<p>

"What is it?" Cayden asked, he didn't like being left in the dark about things and this was all beginning to anger him. Hawke seemed uninterested by the whole affair and it was questionable whether Holly and Aiden understood the severity of the situation.

"Can I eat it?" Iontramon excitedly asked.

"Can I fight it?" Liomon asked, bouncing around on the table.

"You're both so irritating," Wolfmon looked to Hawke for an agreement but his partner's expression hadn't changed since Agumon had spoken.

"It's the next big adventure, everyone!" Agumon grinned as he pulled off his white bib and hopped onto the floor "Let's go!"

"Let's go where, exactly?" Jade quizzed him.

"I will see you all again soon but until then I'll make sure you all stay safe," Richard promised as he vanished in a swirl of colourful sparkles.

"Those are pretty." Holly moved to touch the floating glitter but they vanished before she could.

"Do we really have to go? They have such a nice place here," Tammy whined.

"Yes, we do," Agumon replied in an authoritative tone. The group, excluding Hawke and Wolfmon, reluctantly got to their feet and headed for the door.

Wolfmon slowly got up and walked over but looked back at his partner. "Hawke?"

"Are you coming, Hawke?" Agumon asked.

"What happens this time?" he asked.

"What do you mean, we've only been here two days, I'm confused," Holly pouted.

Cubmon looked up at his partner. "I've loved both days with you." He smiled warmly and she began to happily gush over him.

"Hawke, we need you," Aiden begged. "Please."

"This time everyone is going home." Agumon's tone had slipped into a more serious one and he looked Hawke directly in the eyes.

There was a pause as Hawke looked at his hands and seemed to be in a daze. Tammy groaned.

"Well, I can't wait to go home after all this!" she cheered.

"Won't you miss me?" Faeremon asked.

"You're coming too, silly." she laughed.

"How can you be so sure?" Hawke asked, coughing slightly afterwards.

"Because I always get what I want, Robin," Tammy scoffed, purposefully getting the males name wrong.

Hawke didn't acknowledge her, "Well?"

Agumon looked down at his paws and then back at Hawke. "This time I'm going to take all the hits," he said with a cheerful disposition.

"Hawke, come on," Cayden urged the other male.

"There's battles to be fought and Wolfmon can't fight them alone!" Liomon leapt about excitedly, but Cayden quickly picked her up to put a stop to it.

Hawke seemed to be deliberating in his head for the longest time as he sat at the table in silence. "We'll come back for you when you're ready," Agumon turned and walked away and the group, including Wolfmon, followed.

"I'm coming." He stood up and walked over to the group as they turned around. "I'm coming."

"So, we actually do have to bring the pessimist along," Tammy groaned.

"I'm impressed you know a word that big," Hawke responded quickly.

"I'm impressed that you don't scare away all the girls with that attitude," she spat back with a razor-sharp tongue.

The two seemed to lock horns, much to their partners dismay, but Cayden broke it up quickly. "Calm down, you two, we've got to go find out whatever this thing is before we start fighting each other," he chided.

"Fine," Tammy huffed as she followed Agumon out of the doors. Hawke didn't respond and simply walked past Cayden and the others.

"This is why I should be in charge at all times!" Aiden beamed up at Cayden but no one paid much attention and starting walking.

"I'm hungry again, Aiden." Iontramon complained.

"Me too, buddy." The two looked at each other, their stomachs rumbling, and then walked after the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we actually doing?" Jade asked as the group left the palace, the doors closing behind them by some unseen force. Before they got more than a few feet there was a loud crack and Tammy fell over herself.<p>

"What happened?" Cubmon asked, looking around while keeping his arms around Holly.

"Tammy's heels broke," Jade announced, holding out a hand to the blonde.

"This isn't fair!" Tammy wailed, tears spilling down her face.

"Relax, they'll be easier to walk on now," Hawke quipped.

"Shut up, birdbrain!" she spat.

"Make me, airhead."

"I will!" Tammy grabbed the broken heel and threw it at Hawke, cutting his cheek.

He turned around, moving to hit her but Cayden stopped him. "Walk away." He looked eyes with the other male and it was clear Hawke debated striking him before sighing and stepping backwards.

Tammy stuck out her tongue and then clambered to her feet with help from Jade. "Life doesn't get any worse," she grumbled in a downtrodden tone.

"Well, what are we actually doing?" Aiden asked, peering around Agumon's shoulder since he hadn't turned to look at Tammy when she fell.

"Well..." Agumon said, quickly trailing off.

"You don't know, do you?" Holly asked, looking a little worried.

Tammy froze, almost making Aiden walk into her. "What?" She asked furiously, slowly turning to face Agumon.

"Don't look at me, you have the map," he said, looking back at her.

"No I don't!" Tammy replied curtly, glaring.

"Didn't Richard give you back your Digivice?"

"No," Tammy snapped as a bank of fog began to roll towards them, she checked her pockets and then gasped in shock and realisation. "He didn't! He's such a dirty thief!"

"I'm sure he just forgot," Agumon muttered as the fog quickly enveloped them.

"What's this fog?" Aiden asked, moving his hands through it.

"It doesn't taste good, be careful Aiden," Iontramon warned. Liomon burst from Cayden's arms, looking around and snapping at the fog.

A blackened figure appeared in the mist and began to skate around them. "Oh, I almost forgot," Tammy jumped as Richard's voice came from behind her. "I meant to give you this." He passed Tammy her Digivice and a slip of paper. "Oh, and I found these." Her feet began to shimmer as Richard walked off, with the fog vanishing as quickly as he did.

As he left sparkly pink trainers formed on Tammy's feet and she gasped with delight. "They're practical and fabulous!"

Hawke groaned. "That's all we needed," he grumbled under his breath.

"We should get going, guys!" Agumon announced as he began walking. Jade looked at Cayden questioningly but the black haired male just sighed and began to follow Agumon with Liomon by his side. The others followed suit and they left Richard's house as the sun began to pour down onto their shoulders.

"How are we going to get back up there without wings?" Aiden pointed to - roughly - where they had come from yesterday.

"Easy peasy, we ride one of the digital spirals to the surface!" Agumon chimed.

"What's a Digital Spiral and how much is it going to mess up my hair?" Tammy quizzed as she played with a loose strand of hair.

"It's a rogue strand of data caused by a glitch that drags up any life forms around it and flings them out of the top. Basically it's a huge slingshot." Agumon stopped walking as he noticed the others were no longer following and were looking a little bit afraid. "It's super safe, us Digimon rarely ever get hurt on one."

"What about humans, like us?" Holly asked.

"Humans have never got in one before, so let's find out!" Agumon cheered.

"No thank you," Tammy grumbled.

"Too late, it's coming behind you!" Agumon laughed as a swirling tornado of black and green data flew at them from behind and sucked them up before they had chance to argue or even move more than step out of the way.

They were thrown about inside the strange occurrence like they were bits of paper. "My hair, I just did it this morning!" Tammy squealed. The other members of her group were being scattered about the phenomenon leaving her on her own and with nobody to whine to.

"I actually agree with you for once!" Jade yelled above the roaring winds as her clothes and hair were whipped about.

"This is so much fun!" Holly squealed as she and Cubmon held hands and allowed the wind to throw them about.

"I feel sick." Aiden had pulled his goggles over his eyes and was looking over at Iontramon and saw that his partner was exhibiting the same signs of illness as himself.

Even Hawke seemed a little uneasy in the Digital Spiral which surprised Cayden. "You're usually never this rattled," Cayden called. "I'm perplexed."

"Hawke is fine!" Wolfmon protested as he nodded to his partner reassuringly. Hawke looked back at Wolfmon and tried to keep a strong look on his face.

"Yeah, Hawke is strong!" Aiden yelled over but he quickly gagged due to suddenly being spun upside down.

"Cayden, can we ride these more often?" Liomon giggled as her fur was ruffled. Faeremon and Spiritmon easily kept themselves upright and glided through the middle of the Digital Spiral without much trouble until a spark of electricity shot through the middle of the group, shocking everyone and making them retreat to the outer confines as best they could. Another spark appeared, this time just narrowly missing Holly.

"Holly, be careful!" Cubmon pulled her nearer to himself.

"What's going on?" Tammy screeched.

"It means we're near the top," Agumon told them as he looked upwards and light began to appear at the top of the spiral. The others looked up too, save for Tammy who began screaming and covering her eyes, and suddenly they were thrown out into the blinding sunlight and onto a soft bed of sand.

* * *

><p>Agumon was immediately on his feet to survey their surroundings. There were huge rock pillars all around them and a huge bent tree was a little further into the distance. There were small patches of grass and earth amidst the sand but it was predominantly a desert. "We're in Spark Savannah," he announced to the group who were still groaning. Hawke got to his feet first - after all the Digimon, who had barely been affected - and looked down at Wolfmon reassuringly.<p>

"Look, a tumbleweed!" Aiden cheered, pulling off his goggles and bursting to his feet with childish abandon as the dusty ball of twigs rolled past.

Tammy sat up and her hair and face were a picture of distress. "Why me?" she groaned loudly and began to fix herself as best as she could without a mirror.

Jade was also fixing herself but was shocked to see Holly just playing about with Cubmon. "You have to sort your hair out first, come here," she told the younger girl, beckoning her over and fixing her hair.

Cayden got up and looked around with Hawke. "I suggest that we go find some food," Aiden said loudly, having lost his fascination with the ball of twigs.

"Let's wait here and come up with a plan," Hawke told the group, speaking for the first time since they had left the palace.

"So the mouth finally opens, does it?" Tammy teased.

Hawke moved to respond but Cayden cut him off. "Tammy, play nice, he's got the right idea."

"Whatever, as long as we get out of here soon." She looked at the note in her hand. "I can't believe he just took off and gave me this without giving me anything useful."

"He had to be unhelpful..." Cayden muttered, pinching his nose in derision of the Digital man.

"What does the note say?" Holly asked.

Tammy looked at it briefly, then threw it over her shoulder. "Who cares?"

"Me!" Holly replied, catching the sheet as it fell before beginning to squint at it as she held it up in the air. "I can't read it..." she said after a few minutes.

"Let me have a look." Aiden said, standing on his toes to peer over her shoulder, and looking at the paper. "Umm..."

"Let me see." Jade said, ducking to look over Holly's other shoulder, eyes scanning the paper. "Instructions: Press the button on the back of the Digivice to activate. Change screen with the corner button." she read loudly and clearly.

"You can read that?" Aiden asked, surprised.

"My parents make me use that style." Jade explained as she straightened up. "Try it, Tammy," she added.

"Why don't you?" came the reply from the blonde.

"Because only you have a Digivice at the moment." Cayden groaned, pinching his nose with a sigh.

"Do you want a peg?" Holly asked innocently. "You keep pinching your nose, doesn't your hand get tired?"

"No, I'm fine," Cayden said with a sigh.

Tammy, amid complaints, eventually pressed the button on the back of the Digivice. The device beeped twice, and then it fell silent. She suddenly started turning randomly, then she pointed forwards. "That way," she said, pausing. "Does... 'x two hundred' mean anything?"

"It means what you're looking at is a map showing an area two hundred times the size of the screen." Agumon sighed.

"That's not that big, right?" Aiden asked.

"That's right." Agumon replied.

"So the dot is pretty close?" Tammy asked, instantly getting Agumon's attention.

"What was that?" Unfortunately, Agumon got no reply from Tammy.

Just from somebody else instead. "Hanging Twister!" The group collectively turned to see the tornado swirling towards them. Tammy groaned tiredly before diving out of the way, and everyone else did the same, it was almost becoming routine for the group.

Hawke quickly climbed back to his feet. "Great," he muttered, glaring at the figure making his way towards the figures. "Him again."

Moosemon looked well for someone who had been reset the day before, it was true. "It's not everyday I get to claim my revenge on the people who reset me," he growled as he stepped forwards, watching the Digidestined and Digimon climb to their feet. "I see I'm the first to find you."

"How are you even here?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, we killed you!" Tammy shouted, brushing herself down with a look of disgust at all of the dust falling from her clothes.

"Things don't die here," Faeremon explained. "They get reset. It's like they're recycled."

"So why is he here?" Tammy asked, getting behind her Digimon.

"I guess he got reused instead of recycled," Iontramon suggested, watching Liomon to make sure she didn't run off to attack.

"So are we running or fighting?" Cayden asked.

"Fight!" Liomon shouted with an excitable purr.

"You will not get away," Moosemon shouted. "Hanging Twister!" The group watched, amazed, as Moosemon formed a tornado that grew in size rapidly. The eye of the storm quickly enclosed the group in the middle of the savannah, causing dust to fly all over.

"I guess we don't get any choice." Wolfmon looked up to Hawke, and then both he and Liomon prepared to pounce.

"Then, let's go!" Jade shouted as Faeremon and Spiritmon floated above the two beast Digimon, Iontramon and Cubmon joining them as they prepared to battle.

The two sides stared at each other for a minute before anything happened. "Horn Blade!" Moosemon made the first move and launched thirteen successive blasts of electricity from his horns. Liomon and Wolfmon avoided the shocks easily and then charged. The two crisscrossed over each other as they ran and then pounced into the air as they reached Moosemon.

"Wolf Fire!" Wolfmon unleashed a ball of concentrated blue fire as Spiritmon and Faeremon flew overhead with Cubmon and Iontramon in their arms, respectively.

"Ignite!" Liomon unleashed a supercharged ball of fire from the tip of her tail as Cubmon and Iontramon dropped downwards.

"Cool Beam."

"Roaring Leaves." The two attacks joined together and then joined the two fireballs to create an explosion that knocked Moosemon backwards into a stagger.

"Mud Bath!" Spiritmon put a lot more effort into the attack than normal and created a much deeper and wider pool of mud. The other partner Digimon just barely had time to escape its reaches before it was set.

"Snap: Cannon." Faeremon snapped his fingers and dust began to trickle out and create a pseudo cannon.

"Go again!" Aiden yelled, but the Digimon, excluding Iontramon who would rather not fight in the first place, didn't seem to listen.

"Hit him while he's down," Jade yelled, executing a backflip in the excitement. The Digimon understood and charged again.

"Be careful, Cubmon!" Holly waved at her partner worryingly.

"Stampede." Cubmon created two copies of himself and the trio all charged forwards.

"That type of attack won't work on me!" Moosemon spun his head around. He generated three spears of lightning and unleashed one at each of the Cubmons. They were thrown backwards but Moosemon noticed the other four Digimon had disappeared. He growled furiously and then spotted Faeremon. He grinned and created a sword of electricity to fire at the fairy Digimon as the latter prepared his cannon but he was interrupted as a Digimon burst downwards from the sky.

Spiritmon smashed her face into Moosemon's head so that his attack flew up and into the wind barrier instead. She flew away again before he had chance to register her presence, and as she did the other three Digimon appeared behind, and either side of, Moosemon. Liomon leapt through the air first with her claws outstretched but Moosemon simply snorted and a bolt of lightning smashed her away. However, Iontramon was stood waiting and he turned himself sideways in preparation. "Tails." He began to spin his tail around at a high speed so that Liomon could grab onto it and launch herself back at Moosemon.

"Wolf Fire!" Wolfmon unleashed a tornado of blue flames while Moosemon was looking the other way and ignited the pool of mud.

Moosemon turned to counter, but as he did Liomon reached his face. "Nibble." She bit down onto his nose and held on tightly as he tried to throw her away by shaking his head about.

"Pesky ant," Moosemon roared, throwing Liomon away. He discharged a bolt of electricity, which smashed her into the ground with excessive force. Afterwards he fired two more lightning bolts, which launched Wolfmon and Iontramon back towards the humans.

"Snap." Faeremon grinned as his cannon was completed and it unleashed a ball of golden dust that grew in size as it flew outwards. It collided with Moosemon and unleashed an explosion which threw out gold dust all around the area.

Their vision was obscured by the golden dust as the Digimon regrouped near the Digidestined wearily. "Nice job, guys!" Jade cheered.

"That dust is getting in my hair, be careful next time, Faeremon," Tammy whined to her partner.

"I'm sorry," Faeremon mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs.

"I'm glad I came up with that plan!" Aiden boasted.

"Fighting shouldn't be what you think about," Iontramon scolded his partner with a stern look.

"But it's fun!" Aiden whined.

"Wolfmon, you could've finished that faster," Hawke looked down at his partner who nodded acceptingly.

"You really think that it's over?" Moosemon asked as he walked out from behind a veil of gold dust and shook himself clear of the shiny particles. "Hanging Twister." He lowered his head down and pointed his blue horns at the Digidestined. A small wisp of wind appeared in between his horns and then in an instant a tornado erupted and consumed them all. They were all launched out of it one by one and into the walls of the larger twister that encompassed them, which left them battered and bruised in less than a minute.

Hawke groaned as he pulled himself up, barely getting to a sitting position as he looked around; both Tammy and Aiden seemed to have been knocked out by the attack, and the other three seemed to be in too much pain to even think about moving. The Digimon didn't look much better either; Wolfmon, Cubmon and Iontramon seemed to be the only ones capable of moving. Then he looked towards Moosemon, and something caught his eye amid the gold dust, just out of arm's reach. A patch of black... No, it was dark grey. "Have you nothing left?" Moosemon asked, taunting him. "Is that really it? Is that all you can give even after everything we've done to you?"

Hawke looked at him, his expression hostile, but sad. "No." And he lunged for the Digivice, pressing a button as soon as he picked it up, Moosemon already rearing up to trample him.

Wolfmon leapt forwards as he saw the cloud of data emerge from the Digivice. "Wolfmon Digivolve to..." The now familiar dark cocoon formed around Wolfmon, his fur bristling as it slowly grew darker. He grew larger, with his fangs extending in his mouth as stripes started to form in his fur and twist around his body from neck to tail. Suddenly, he lifted his head and howled, shattering the cocoon. "Howlmon." He burst forwards, out of his crouch, and headbutted Moosemon with enough force to send the other Digimon through the air and into his own makeshift wall of wind.

"It's been awhile..." Hawke muttered.

"Hawke," his partner said, reminding him of the fight.

"Get a good grip, launch him into the air, and end it."

"I'll be a minute or two, I hope that's okay." Howlmon burst forwards as Moosemon picked himself up and tried to prepare a defence.

"Hanging Twister!" He unleashed a smaller tornado from his mouth that sped towards Howlmon.

"Wolf's Tooth." Howlmon opened his mouth and his fangs, turning deep red, shone brightly. He used the glistening teeth to tear through the tornado by doing nothing more than clamping his mouth shut on the end of it and tugging. He wasted no time and sprinted straight through the gap he created, darting from side to side in a zigzag pattern, making it impossible for Moosemon to keep up.

Moosemon released blue blades of electricity continually, but they missed the lupine Digimon until he was in front of Moosemon. "Wolf's Tooth." He bit down hard on Moosemon's antler and then launched him up into the air with a swing of his head. His opponent spiralled through the air as he ran underneath him and then stopped when he was a little bit ahead of the former's trajectory. He breathed in deeply. "Wolf Flare." As he opened his mouth a small orb of blue fire formed inside. It swirled around, not doing much until Moosemon was about to crash into him, at which point the flaming orb exploded, launching a cone of flames directly into the moose Digimon. The attack launched him into the sky, the flames continuing upwards and proceeding to tear apart the top end of the wind barrier. The winds, and the fire, flickered for a moment and then died down as Howlmon walked back over to Hawke with a gleam of pride in his eyes.

Hawke looked around. The six remaining Digimon were all awake now, looking slightly worse for wear, but conscious and able to move. As for the humans, they were no better off than before. Holly seemed to have fallen into unconsciousness along with Aiden and Tammy, but Cayden and Jade were in slightly better shape overall. Hawke sighed, then headed over to Aiden, noticing that none of them had taken the bags they had found in the cave. Hawke only had one of his, mostly holding water but some honey as well. And a small bundle. He sighed, then began to check the five other humans for injuries that may prove fatal, and feeling relieved when he found none.

"Hawke?" The teen looked over his shoulder as he finished making sure that Cayden was stable. Agumon stood behind him, looking upset. "I'm sorry." Hawke didn't say anything to him; he just stood up and walked past him, approaching Howlmon and ignoring his own injuries. He reached Howlmon, and climbed onto the Digimon's back.

"What are..." Spiritmon began.

"Let's go." Hawke interrupted from Howlmon's back.

"But the others...?" his partner interjected.

"They're fine." Hawke said, taking a firm but gentle hold on the fur on Howlmon's neck. "Just go." And with one look into his partner's eye, Howlmon began to run away from the group, the two heading off into the distance, and leaving the six figures behind.

A short while after they left, Moosemon flew back onto the ground with a thud but he hadn't been reset by the attack as Hawke had expected. He stood up slowly and coughed out a spurt of data "I will get my revenge," he knelt down weakly. "Hawke." A flash of blue light consumed him and then the Digidestined were left alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, time for paths to begin to diverge. Who knows how long for? Us.<strong>

**Kumo: Wow, I hope everyone enjoyed that!**


	16. Going Separate Ways

**Hawk: Well, Kumo wrote a fair bit of this chapter without me noticing. I was really surprised when I found this. And I have to warn you, expect to be surprised by Tammy.**

**Kumo: Haha, I guess I was overly eager to get started on this chapter. Hopefully that's a good thing. Also, exactly as Hawk said, expect surprises throughout.**

* * *

><p>"Hawke..." Cayden groaned as he saw the other male disappearing into the horizon, while the sun poured down on him and created beads of sweat along his forehead.<p>

Jade's fingers stretched outwards and she gripped at the dirt. "If we give up now then we won't get home," she mumbled.

"We have to get up, it's not over!" Aiden bounded to his feet, suddenly awake and alert. He stopped as he noticed an absence of Moosemon. "Good work, guys-" He stopped speaking as he noticed that Hawke had vanished. "Hawke?" He felt a little betrayed that the older teen had left as soon as he could. "Hawke!" he yelled, hoping that he was return gallantly and take them all home.

"Cubmon?" Holly whispered to her partner.

"I'm here, Holly," he said, helping her to her feet.

"Thank you." She beamed a bright smile which made her partner smile back.

"Where's Hawke gone?" Aiden yelled, he was confused by the sudden disappearance.

"Who cares? Now we can have peace and quiet," Tammy grumbled as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

Cayden walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "For now we should regroup and try to work out what's going on," he announced, taking charge of the situation. Agumon nodded and rushed over to where Tammy was sat.

Jade looked over to Aiden and Holly as she picked up Spiritmon. "It'll be alright, they're strong," she reassured Aiden as he picked up his partner.

Aiden nodded. "I should have listened, I shouldn't have made you fight." He pouted but his partner shook his head.

"I'll protect you, and Holly, even if it costs me my life," he stated bravely.

It took about a minute for them to gather together and collect their thoughts but luckily none of them were seriously injured by Moosemon's attack. "What do we do now?" Cayden asked, turning to Agumon.

"Yeah, dino-boy, what do we do?" Tammy huffed as she checked her nails.

"Don't start fights, Tammy," Cayden interrupted. He looked down into his lap and saw Liomon sleeping soundly. She looked weak and it hurt him to see her this way; it was nice that she was finally calm, but he didn't want her to see her hurt.

Jade looked over and saw Cayden's look of concern. "They'll all be fine," she looked over to Tammy and watched as the other girl stroked Faeremon gently, "Now it's our turn to look after them."

Holly lay down in Cubmon's lap comfortably until a bright idea struck her. "I bet if we keep moving we'll find the next Digivice!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight as if her idea filled her to the brim with confidence.

"That's easier said than done," Agumon interjected, looking over to the small girl. "The Digivices have a maximum search range so we would be walking blindly."

"Is there anyway to extend the range?" Cayden asked.

"No," Agumon replied solemnly.

"How can we help our partners?" Aiden asked.

"I'm fine, Aiden," Iontramon smiled.

"But I want to help you," Aiden protested vehemently.

"Aiden, calm down," Cayden chided him.

"No, it's probably you guys fault Hawke left anyway!"

"Aiden, that's not true..." Jade protested weakly.

"Yes, it is, you were all mean to him all the time; so he left, and now we're stuck in a desert and I want to go home!" Aiden got up and stormed away but turned back to look at them one last time. "I don't want to see any of you again!" he yelled.

"Aiden!" Cayden yelled but the younger boy made no attempt to turn around.

"Me and Holly will go after him!" Cubmon announced.

"Aiden..." Iontramon muttered, he had been too weak to follow his partner.

"I'll go with them." Agumon stood up, picking Iontramon up and flinging him over his shoulder, and then they left without giving the others a chance to protest. Holly's singsong whistling was audible for a while until it eventually faded.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Jade reassured the little otter Digimon. "I'm sure of it."

"I have an idea!" Tammy exclaimed, almost proud of herself. The group turned to look at her and she beamed brightly. "Where do cute guys hang out?"

"I don't know, where?" Cayden groaned sarcastically, he had hoped she had an actual idea, and not her usual brand of nonsensical rubbish.

"In a town, silly!" She laughed. "And where there are cute guys, there are girls who fight over them. That Kyuubimon was a girl, so I think she'll be in a town fighting with other girls over a cute boy."

"I can't fault her logic somehow," Jade muttered.

"Exactly! So all we have to do is go to a town and then we'll find another Digivice!"

"Two things, Tammy," Cayden began. "One: Can you see a town anywhere in this wasteland? And two: how do you know those 'generals' have our Digivices?"

"Why else would Hawke leave, duh?" Tammy sighed exhaustively. "And the Digivice warning has disappeared off my map, so I think we should go find another one of those bad guys, but you guys have to do the fighting, I don't want to get hurt since I am the brains."

"I can't believe that she is actually the brains," Jade muttered to Cayden, who nodded in agreement.

"We still have to find a town, Tammy." he stated.

"Well, I can see one over there," Tammy replied, pointing behind them. Sure enough they both turned around and saw the faint outline of a wooden town in the distance. Cayden felt a little insult to his intelligence for not noticing it sooner.

"Are you sure it's not a mirage?" he quizzed.

"I doubt we'd all see the same mirage, Cayden," Jade replied.

"Well there's also the underground river that it probably uses for fresh water," Tammy explained.

"How do you know they have an underground river?" Cayden quizzed her.

"We're sat on top of it, duh, how can you guys not feel the water sloshing about?" Tammy knocked on the ground and then placed her ear to it. The other two copied, and sure enough they could hear the faint sound of water.

"How did you know all of this?" Cayden asked.

"I always know where the nearest shop is."

* * *

><p>"Aiden! Wait!" Holly called as she ran towards the boy, with Cubmon, Iontramon and Agumon running alongside her. Aiden didn't respond, just continuing to walk ahead.<p>

"Stop, Aiden!" Iontramon called after him, panting as he tried to keep up with his partner.

"Just go away!" Aiden shouted, finally stopping and turning towards the quartet.

"Aiden..." Holly said, stopping a few meters away from him. She looked down at her shoes, then back at him. "I want to help you find Hawke!" she shouted, surprising Aiden. "He may not be nice all the time, but I think he's trying to make himself hurt."

"What about..."

"I don't care that he hit me!" Holly shouted back, glaring at Aiden. "I can tell he hated doing it!" The Digimon were staying quiet; Holly was saying what they were all thinking. "And I'm sure all he needs is our support! So please Aiden, let's bring him back together!" she called.

"Holly..." Aiden's shoulders sagged momentarily, then he puffed up his chest. "Think you can keep up?"

Holly smiled, then started laughing as she ran towards Aiden, surprising him with a hug. "Thanks Aiden," she said with a smile as the three Digimon ran forwards.

"You guys really should get back to the others." Agumon sighed, looking between the two of them, taking a moment to notice the glares the two other Digimon were giving him.

"Agumon, shut up," Iontramon spoke, Cubmon nodding next to him.

The reptilian Digimon sighed. "All right," he said after a few seconds. "But I'm coming with you guys. You guys have no Digivices and no way to know where to go."

"Sure!" Holly chimed. "The more the merrier!" She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Cubmon and Iontramon, before lifting one arm to indicate that Agumon could join. He did.

"So, where should we go?" Aiden asked, looking around him. There didn't seem to be anything in sight.

"We should head that way." Agumon said, pointing to a place in the distance where the desert seemed to give way to a forest.

"Good idea Agumon!" Aiden shouted. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"They've been gone a while," Jade mumbled nervously as she looked around for the others.<p>

"I'm bored of waiting," Tammy whined. "Let's go, they might have a shoe shop, and trust me when I say, you two need them as much as I do right now."

"What's wrong with my shoes?" Cayden looked at his feet.

"Oh, Cayden, everything." Tammy laughed. "Now, come on," she urged, standing up with Faeremon in her arms.

"We can't just leave them without a way to find us," Cayden protested.

"It's fine, I'll stay behind," Jade announced with a shrug.

"You don't want to come shoe shopping with me?" Tammy looked at her with disgust. "You're a useless girl friend."

"Are you sure?" Cayden stood up with Liomon cradled in his arms.

"Of course, just don't be too long," she insisted.

"Roadtrip," Tammy cheered, walking off towards the town. "I'll bring you back some water, 'kay?" she called back to Jade.

"Thanks," Jade yelled back warmly.

"You're doing something selfless, what's the occasion?" Cayden asked as he walked up next to the blonde.

"Jade needs it, her complexion is all washed out," Tammy replied with a shrug.

"I heard that," Jade called but they didn't turn around. She was alone now.

* * *

><p>Hawke and Howlmon raced across the expansive Desert with Hawke keeping low to his Digimon to prevent himself from falling off. "Where are we going, Hawke?" Howlmon asked, he had just been running and waiting for an order from his partner.<p>

"We're going to defeat one of those generals."

"Why? We have your Digivice."

"You want Tammy with an ego?"

"Where should I head?"

"There is a colosseum about a kilometre further in the direction you're heading."

"How did you know that?"

"Gut Instinct."

* * *

><p>Aiden looked back to see Iontramon and Cubmon struggling to keep up with them and felt guilty for rushing off ahead. Holly was a little slow too but that's just because he was super fast. "We can probably walk now," he said, stopping and allowing the others to catch up.<p>

"I can-" Holly panted. "Keep going."

"Me too," Iontramon wheezed wearily.

"I'm tired," Aiden lied, doubling over and resting his hands on his knees.

Agumon moved up next to Aiden and patted him on the back. "That's very grown up of you," he whispered.

"I'm a little thirsty," Aiden grumbled, legitimately falling over.

"Aiden!" Holly called, panicking a little as she rushed over, helping Agumon pull him to his feet. "You're so silly," she added, with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, I can hear something," he muttered.

"What is it?" Holly asked, pressing her ear to the ground.

It was an unmistakable sound. There was flowing water not far underneath. "All we have to do is follow this sound and then we'll get to some water!" Aiden said, a smile shining brightly on his face.

"That seems like a good idea," Agumon mumbled, rubbing his chin.

"I like it, let's go!" Holly chirped.

"But you can't keep your ear on the ground and walk," the reptilian Digimon announced the flaw in their plan.

"No, you can't!" Aiden quipped, planting his ear on the ground and trying, and failing, to walk.

"It's really loud over here," Holly called, having moved elsewhere to follow the water while Aiden and Agumon were bickering. Cubmon was by her side, looking around for any attackers.

Iontramon looked up at Aiden and smiled. "If you pick me up I should be able to locate the source of the water by meditating."

"Can you really do that?" Aiden asked, astounded.

"Yeah."

"You're so cool!" Aiden cheered as Agumon rushed over to Holly. He picked up his partner and the two walked over as well as Iontramon closed his eyes.

"Keep walking this way," he said without opening his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tammy skipped along as they neared the wooden cowboy-esque town. "I think I can see a hairdressers!" she screamed excitedly and sprinted off.<p>

"Hey, wait up!" Cayden called, chasing after the surprisingly fast female.

Tammy ran straight into the town and up to the nearest shop. It was filled with shoes. "That pink pair are so nice!" she squealed as Cayden ran up behind her. "Faeremon, let's go buy them!" She ran over to the door but as she pulled the handle the whole area shuddered and began to fade away like it was made from smoke.

"Tammy?" her partner muttered weakly.

"What's happening?" she asked, looking around wildly.

"Looks like it was an illusion," Cayden announced as they were swallowed up in the mist and then their surroundings changed.

They appeared in a deep muddy crater with the sky barely visible due to the steep incline all around them. Facing them was a Digimon they remembered all too well: Dorugamon. A smirk curled across his lips and fear ran down their spines. "Liomon," Cayden muttered, fear causing him to freeze.

"Cayden, I'm tired," the lion Digimon said sleepily.

"Liomon, this is serious," he urged.

"Five more minutes…"

"You can do some fighting," he teased.

"Where's the punk?" she asked, her head snapping up.

"Your partner's so juvenile," Tammy commented.

"Run!" Cayden yelled, pulling her out of the way as Dorugamon charged at them.

They began to climb up the hill and away from the dinosaur Digimon. It was steep but just barely possible to climb. "Cannonball," Dorugamon roared as he ran, unleashing a metal sphere from his mouth at high speed. The ball crashed into the cliff and knocked them all off and into his waiting embrace.

"Snap," Faeremon whispered as he flew out of Tammy's arms and created a muzzle over Dorugamon with his golden dust. The group smashed off his closed mouth and landed with a thump but suddenly his claws were flying towards them.

"This is messing up my hair!" Tammy screamed as she scrambled through his legs and ran off, leaving the others.

Liomon unleashed a roar from her maw that paralyzed Dorugamon, granting them chance to escape.

"Thanks for the help," Cayden groaned sarcastically as they ran over towards Tammy while she tried to scramble up the cliff face.

"It's no use, you'll never make it out," Dorugamon laughed as he recovered and unleashed another ball of metal, this time without running, which was much larger than the first. It crashed into the cliff and knocked them all onto the ground again. This time Tammy and Cayden were too dazed to react immediately so it was left up to their partners.

"Ignite!" Liomon unleashed balls of fire towards Dorugamon, peppering him with the small flames, but they did little more than aggravate him.

"Snap: cage." Faeremon was flying above Dorugamon, having used Liomon's attack as a diversion, and he formed a golden cage around Dorugamon before the latter had chance to react.

They regrouped away from their opponent as Cayden and Tammy gathered their bearings and watched Dorugamon struggle inside his cage. "While we've got the chance, let's run," Tammy squealed, trying to climb up the mud.

"It's no use, he'll break out before we make it up," Cayden stated.

"You don't know if you don't try," Tammy retorted.

"We have to defeat him."

"I agree," Liomon said while bouncing about excitedly.

"Tammy," Faeremon urged. He was tired but he knew Cayden was right and his partner wasn't listening.

"Fine, but if I break a nail they'll be hell to pay," she grumbled.

"Do you have any ideas, miss brain?" Cayden asked, remembering her stroke of genius from earlier.

"I do, mister annoying," she retorted.

"And?"

"Liomon is such a sassy girl that I think her roar will totally keep him preoccupied while Faeremon makes a giant stiletto," Tammy announced.

"Tammy-" Cayden began.

"Those things are sharp, okay," Tammy protested.

"Why not have him make a sword or a spear then?"

"Fine, have it your way but it's still my plan," she said with an eyeroll and a shrug.

"Can I hit him about a bit?" Liomon asked. She was too excited about this fight now, just shouting at Dorugamon wouldn't be enough to sate her appetite.

"Liomon, stick to the plan," Cayden chided his partner, much to her derision.

"Snap: Spear." Faeremon began to unleash a torrent of gold dust and form it into a long pole.

Liomon sighed and charged towards the caged opponent as he smashed the cage about. "Rawr!" she unleashed an earth shattering roar from her maw, which paralyzed Dorugamon, but the effect seemed to wear off fairly quickly this time and he forced a claw through the cage towards her. She retreated backwards with a grin on her face; this meant a challenge. "Ignite!" she peppered him with the fire again, further agitating him, until he broke free from the cage and began to chase her. Liomon unleashed fire from her tail while running backwards, bouncing from side to side, and Dorugamon unleashed the iron balls from his mouth as the same time. The two attacks were quickly tearing up the area as they chased each other like children playing tig.

"Liomon looks tired," Cayden said, grimacing.

"Don't worry, she's got this!" Tammy protested.

"I'm not so sure," Cayden muttered as he looked over Faeremon. The fairy Digimon was still forming the spear and it looked like it would take a while. "Can Faeremon speed up at all?"

"I doubt it, he's a hard worker like me!" Tammy chimed.

"I'd love to see proof of that," Cayden muttered with an eyeroll.

"Look at him now then," Tammy retorted defensively.

"I meant- never mind."

"That's right: 'never mind'. I'm the brains, remember?"

"Yeah, I forgot," Cayden groaned sarcastically.

Liomon danced about, trying to avoid the attacks but suddenly she found herself with her back against the wall. "I better charge," she stated but before she could an iron ball crashed into her and it was all over.

"Liomon!" Cayden screamed, panicking about the Digimon he had come to think of as more than a pet. She was his friend. He started running over but Tammy grabbed his arm.

"Faeremon is ready, you'll only get hurt!" she yelled, tugging at him.

"But Liomon is hurt!" he growled, trying to push her off.

"Faeremon, go!" she yelled to her partner.

The fairy Digimon sat on top of the large golden spear, straddling it, and then snapped his fingers to unleash it. The spear tore through the air at high speeds, nearly knocking its creator off, but it neared Dorugamon in seconds and as it did Faeremon leapt off. "Snap: rope." He summoned a golden rope and used it to tug Liomon out of the blast range. The explosion of the attack was strong enough that the dust rose out of the crater and knocked them all back against the wall with a thud.

Tammy groaned and rubbed her head but froze as she felt her hair. "My hair, it's so messy," she muttered weakly.

"At least we won," Liomon whispered softly.

"Liomon, you're okay," Cayden opened his eyes to see his partner's weakened body.

"It takes more than this to finish me off."

"Tammy," Faeremon began. "Did I do good?"

"You did great."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Dorugamon announced, coughing and clambering out of the crater that had formed around him. It was effectively a crater within a crater. "Power Metal," he roared, charging up a large collection of metal in his mouth.

"This might just finish me off," Liomon muttered.

* * *

><p>Howlmon's first impression of the colosseum was that it was a ruin. His second and third impression were pretty much consistent with the first. His fourth... Ruin was too kind of a word.<p>

As he padded around the edge of the towering stone building, looking for a place to enter, Hawke was silent, staring inwards at the circular wall. Every few moments, he glanced at the Digivice still in his hand.

"One of them's in there," Hawke announced.

"There's a hole here," Howlmon growled, turning towards the gap.

"No," Hawke replied. "A little further around."

Howlmon turned his head, looking at the teen on his back. "Why not here?"

"He's too far away." Hawke still didn't look. "There's got to be a closer gap."

"Which general is it?" Howlmon asked, continuing to circle the building.

Hawke looked at the gap, then looked ahead. "No idea." He looked down at his partner and smirked slightly. "You figured it out." Hawke continued to look around them, searching for the right spot. "How about this?" he nodded, looking at the new gap.

"All right." The wolf Digimon padded through the gap cautiously.

"I only get one of you?" The general facing the pair sighed, annoyed. "Great. And the whiny one too."

"Oh. You." Hawke muttered, annoyed.

"Well, you're in for a fight." The general replied. "I am Raidramon!" he announced, beginning to circle around Howlmon.

The wolf Digimon mirrored him, keeping alert. "Go on." Howlmon said, slightly bored-sounding.

"I am the strongest of Boogeymon's generals!" he announced. "You move like a slug compared to me, and you hit like..."

"Wolf Flare!" The wave of fire rolled over Raidramon, taking the general by surprise.

"Cheats!" He growled, jumping back from the flames.

"Wolf's Tooth!" Howlmon leapt forwards into the dissipating flames.

"I told you: I'm faster. Thunder Blast!" Howlmon and Hawke were hit from the side by a powerful blast of lightning. The two went flying; Hawke falling off Howlmon's back and sliding to the edge of the arena. Howlmon quickly got back to hit feet. "Thunderbolt!" Another blast of lightning hit Howlmon in the side, sending him flying into a wall.

Hawke stayed low, looking around. He was trying to find where Raidramon was. He pulled out his Digivice, aiming it in front of him. The screen changed to show an image of what was behind it. He saw a glimpse of yellow, and aimed, squeezing the sides. "Aim here!" Hawke shouted. Howlmon looked at him, confused. "Just do it!"

Howlmon looked at Hawke again skeptically, but did it anyway. "Wolf Flare!"

As the flames leapt towards him, Hawke aimed his Digivice and pressed the sides again. Raidramon appeared in the path of the flames, taking the brunt of the hit.

As the flames died down, it was obvious that Raidramon was nowhere near being taken care of. Hawke sagged slightly, and Howlmon fell to his knees, panting. "Tired, Digidestined?" Raidramon gloated, turning to face the human. "You're such a child."

"Fancy a game?" Hawke spoke, looking up at Raidramon.

"A game?" Raidramon raised an eyebrow in interest of the proposal.

"Tag." Hawke replied. "I have to touch you and say 'tag'. Then you're it, and you have to do the same."

"A game of speed." Raidramon looked at Hawke, his eyes glinting. "How can I lose?"

"I won't even use my Digivice." Hawke put the device in his pocket, climbing to his feet.

"All right." Raidramon suddenly leapt forwards, quickly turning and hitting Hawke with his tail, hard enough to make him stumble. "Tag."

Hawke quickly recovered and looked around. Howlmon padded up next to him. "I hope you have an idea." Howlmon spoke.

"I think it's time to bury the hatchet."

The game went abysmally for Hawke. Whenever Raidramon was within reach, Hawke reacted too slowly to catch him, the one time he managed to catch him lasted only about three seconds before he was tagged again. Hawke lunged for Raidramon as he ran past, the Digimon jumping away mid-run to a complete stop. "What's the matter?" Raidramon taunted. "Too slow?"

"Actually..." Hawke smirked slightly as he jumped forwards again, Raidramon jumping backwards. "Checkmate." Raidramon was surprised when his feet didn't hit the ground instead falling through it.

"I got a lot dug out. I'm surprised he didn't notice it." Howlmon commented, padding up next to Hawke at the edge of the pit he'd dug while Hawke had distracted Raidramon. "What're we going to do with him?"

"Wolf Flare." Hawke replied. "Then I'll go down and get the Digivice."

"He dropped it earlier." Howlmon replied. "Lost track of where. I'll take care of him."

Hawke nodded in agreement, turning away and pulling his Digivice from his pocket, trying not to listen as Howlmon reset Raidramon.

He quickly found the red Digivice in the sand, picking it up. "Better get this to Aiden." He sighed. "Great..."

"You all right?" Howlmon asked, padding up next to his partner.

"Yeah." Hawke blinked a few times, then slipped the two Digivices into his pocket. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

><p>As they walked the desert began to beat down their spirits. The two usually excitable children found it hard to say anything at all due to the sweat dripping from them. "Humans get wet when they're tired," Iontramon mumbled.<p>

"It's called sweat," Agumon announced knowingly.

"Will hugging her make it better?" Cubmon asked, moving to grab his partner.

"I'm too warm for that, Cubmon," she whimpered.

"Holly," he mumbled downheartedly.

"I'm sorry," she said with a pout, turning and embracing him. As she moved away she felt something land on her nose and looked up to see flecks of white powder falling from the sky.

"Is this?" Holly muttered, sticking out her tongue.

"It's snow!" Aiden cheered, running around excitedly.

From a distance a pair of eyes watched a crystal ball and they lit up as it showed up the Digidestined. "You look delicious," it whispered maliciously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, we really divided this chapter... About... three months, I want to say? Probably a bit more?<strong>

**Kumo: I'd say about that, yeah, haha. It's certainly been a long time coming but this chapter's complete and it's one of my favourites so far. Also, we're going to try and move to a weekly friday release schedule from now on.**


	17. Of Birds and Battles

**Kumo: A little bit slower paced than the last chapter but definitely worth the read.**

**Hawk: Well, at least after the first bit... Wait, what chapter are you talking about Kumo? Also, always blame me for late updates...**

* * *

><p>Jade waited around for a while as Tammy and Cayden disappeared but eventually she decided that Aiden and Holly weren't coming back. "Spiritmon, do you think we should go to Tammy and Cayden or keep waiting?" However, her partner didn't have time to answer because a loud explosion resounded from the direction that their friends had headed to. She looked back at Spiritmon, shrugging. "I guess that solves it, let's go!" She leapt up, cartwheeling once and then breaking into a sprint.<p>

"My head's sore," Spiritmon groaned as she flew after her partner.

She spotted that the town had vanished and was tempted to think the worst. "They'll be fine," she whispered, trying to reassure herself. There seemed to be a lingering mist around the area ahead which glimmered in the sun. "That looks a little like-"

"I'll fly ahead if you want," Spiritmon suggested.

"Good idea, but be careful!"

"Always." Spiritmon shrugged off the advice and sped off through the air ahead.

As the fairy Digimon reached the area she saw that there was a deep crater where the town had once stood and panicked a little. She slowed down and peered over the edge of the crater to see an enemy Digimon facing her friends and preparing to finish them off. Flying up into the air, she immediately turned into a nosedive, aiming her body towards the enemy Digimon. He didn't seem to have much, if any, peripheral vision and she managed to crash into his neck and cause his face to embed into the ground as he unleashed an attack. Due to his head being trapped in the ground, the attack rebounded and both Dorugamon and Spiritmon were sent flying backwards.

"Cavalry has arrived!" Liomon purred, getting to her feet slowly and wagging her tail in excitement.

"About time," Tammy groaned as she closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall backwards into the dirt.

"Tammy, don't go to sleep, it's dangerous," Cayden chided.

"I'll watch her," Faeremon promised, flying in front of Tammy.

Spiritmon climbed out of the hole she had been embedded into and flew over to the others but she heard rampaging footsteps from behind her. "Spiritmon, look out!" Jade screamed as she skidded down the wall of the crater and leapt into Dorugamon to knock the Digimon over. Jade grunted as she landed on him and fear overcame her as he lifted his head and snorted angrily.

"Mud Bath." Spiritmon summoned the mud beneath Dorugamon and then flew past, grabbing Jade and carrying her out of it as Dorugamon sunk. She smirked, because he was on his side he was going to find it difficult to resist the sinking at all and his head was soon the only thing that was visible.

"Nice work!" Jade cheered as Spiritmon set her down.

"Liomon," Spiritmon shouted, turning to look at the lion cub as she tried to maintain the mud. The lion cub Digimon ran forward, unleashing a large burst of flames from her tail. Spiritmon twisted into a spiral as the flames collided with her and continued to fly forward to turn into a flaming tornado. "Wings of Fury!" She shot into the air, still spinning, and then turned abruptly into a nosedive towards Dorugamon. The raptor Digimon could do little but watch as the attack neared him and then collided with the mud to ignite it.

"Everyone together now," Jade cheered as she ran round the mud pool to stand with Cayden and Liomon. Faeremon flew up next to them and they all knew what to do by just looking.

"Ignite." Liomon unleashed a flaming ball from the tip of her tail.

Faeremon flew into range and lashed out. "Rapid Strike!"

"Wings of Fury" Spiritmon flew straight at Dorugamon and headbutted him, rebounding off as the flames struck. Dorugamon roared angrily as his data shuddered, but he quickly realised what the data shuddering meant and opened his mouth. A ball of iron began to form in his open maw as his dated fizzled again and he spat out the ball of iron in a panic. As it neared them he, and the projectile, dissolved and the data spiralled away.

The pool of flaming mud faded away and it left behind a sparkling white Digivice. "I wonder if it's mine or yours," Cayden said.

"I'll go grab it," Jade stated simply, shrugging. She walked over and picked it up but something didn't feel right. "I don't think it's mine." She tossed it over to Cayden and walked back over.

"How do you know if it's yours?" he asked.

"It's not the right colour," Tammy yawned.

"How do you know?" Cayden asked, turning to the blonde.

"I look at things." She looked at Cayden as if he was stupid.

"That's an impressive memory you've got," Cayden commented. "So, whose is it?"

"Holly's."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Tammy scoffed, laughing.

"Hey, I wanna get out of here now, I bet there's lots more Digimon to beat on up there," Liomon groaned.

"I forgot we were way down here," Cayden muttered, looking up at the top.

"We can just climb up," Faeremon suggested.

"Cayden," Spiritmon whispered.

"What?"

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there?" he stammered, perplexed as to why he had suddenly been involved in a joke.

"You're stupid," Spiritmon whispered with a gleeful laugh.

"That's not nice," Jade chided her partner. "Tammy, do you have any ideas how to get out?"

"Well there was that big bird Hawke called before, but she was really annoying."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Jade muttered.

"But we don't know how he called them," Cayden said with a sigh.

"We could try the Digivices we have?" Jade suggested.

"Good idea, Tammy pass yours here," Cayden ordered.

Tammy seemed too preoccupied to listen and was staring at the sky. She absentmindedly handed Cayden her Digivice as he held his hand out and he try pushing them together. "That didn't work," he grumbled.

"Scroll through the features," Jade suggested, taking Holly's Digivice and looking through carefully.

Tammy slowly placed her fingers into her mouth and unleashed a high pitched whistle.

"Was there a need?" Cayden asked, rubbing his ears.

"It made me dizzy," Liomon grumbled, lying down.

"That's what Hawke did last time, I think."

"Are you sure?" Cayden looked at her and started to wonder how she was happening on all of these miracles.

"What's that?" Spiritmon asked, pointing up in the sky.

"You were right!" Jade cheered. Cayden looked between Tammy and the flying object with an astounded face.

* * *

><p>Birdramon circled downwards, she was a little astounded that Hawke had already asked for help but the crater certainly did look like his particular brand of hamfisted handiwork. She focused her keen eyesight downwards but was shocked to see no sign of Hawke. "I wonder what he's done now," she grumbled as she tucked her wings into her body and turned vertical to plummet downwards. As she got closer to the ground she saw that it was the loud blonde girl, the other perky girl and the stick-in-the-mud, as well as their partners. She slowed down and opened her wings as she entered the crater, beating them to slow her descent even more, and landed gently.<p>

"You could have got more dust in my face, you know!" the blonde girl yelled.

"What do you want?" Birdramon grumbled.

"We need a lift," Jade said, pleadingly. "Please."

"Where to?" Birdramon asked with a sigh.

"Do you remember the little kids we were travelling with?"

"Vaguely."

"We've lost them," Jade admitted sheepishly.

"I didn't lose anyone, for the record." Tammy held her hands up in the air and walked over to Birdramon.

"Get on, it shouldn't be too difficult," Birdramon said with a sigh. The group clambered on and she took off at full speed. "Which way did they go?"

"I don't really remember," Cayden admitted.

"Humans are useless," Birdramon grumbled.

"That way!" Tammy announced as she gritted her teeth.

"Which way is 'that way'?" Birdramon mimicked in a derogatory tone.

Tammy checked her Digivice. "North!" she announced.

"Let's go!" Birdramon cheered as she felt her mood change again.

* * *

><p>They were flying for quite a while before Tammy made her next comment. "Is this going to take much longer? My hair is going to be a mess when I get off as it is," she groaned.<p>

"I don't know, okay?" Birdramon yelled, her sunny disposition fading.

"It's them!" Jade yelled as she spotted five little dots.

"Is that snow?" Cayden muttered.

"I don't like the cold," Liomon admitted, snuggling up next to Cayden as Birdramon decreased her altitude.

"It's definitely snow," Tammy whined as she grabbed onto Faeremon tightly, squeezing him for warmth.

"I love the snow!" Jade beamed as she looked down below.

Suddenly a spear of ice hurtled through the air and crashed into Birdramon. The flaming bird Digimon had trouble regaining her composure but managed to avoid the second by circling as she went down. "What's happening?" Tammy screamed as the wind tore past her face. Another near miss made it clear.

"We're being attacked!" Cayden looked for the source but they seemed to be materialising from the distance.

"Hold on tight!" Birdramon roared as she spiralled downwards.

"I don't like this ride," Liomon whimpered, gripping on and closing her eyes.

Birdramon twisted in the air to avoid a group of frosty arrows, her six passengers grabbing a hold in an attempt to not fall to the ground, which was who knows how far below. Tammy screamed, and Jade was tempted to do the same. "Why would someone do this?" Cayden yelled, his voice almost torn away by the wind.

"You think I know?" Birdramon snapped back, twisting in a barrel roll.

"WAIT!" Tammy screamed as the six of them found themselves upside down, hanging on for dear life.

"What's wrong?" Birdramon asked, laughing as she dodged another arrow, still upside down.

"Turn over!" Jade shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Birdramon yelled, suddenly diving to dodge another arrow.

"TURN OVAHHHHHHHHH!" Tammy screamed, her lungs aching as she lost her grip on the bird Digimon, falling.

"Tammy!" Faeremon cried, letting go to try to catch his partner.

"I hope there's something soft down there..." Jade muttered, as she let go.

"Jade!" Cayden called.

"Just jump!" Birdramon roared.

"What!?"

"It's soft snow, and I can't keep dodging with you idiots on board!"

"All right..." Cayden took a deep breath, then he, Liomon and Spiritmon all let go, falling.

Birdramon sighed in relief, closing her eyes as she turned right way up. "At least nothing will happen to these guys..." She opened her eyes, narrowing her vision, then panicked in the brief moment she had before one final arrow knocked her unconscious.

* * *

><p>Tammy spiralled downwards while screaming until Faeremon flew alongside her. "Snap: parachute." He held up his hand and a trail of gold dust flew from it to form a parachute. However they were falling too fast and it didn't little but tear and fade away.<p>

"I'm gunna die!" Tammy screamed.

"Aim for the pile of snow!" Jade yelled from above.

"This better work!" Tammy, not knowing what else to do, obeyed and tried to maneuver her body towards the largest mound of snow below and in an instant she crashed into it. There was five more thumps and then groans began to resound from the mound.

* * *

><p>"Holly? What're you waiting for?" Agumon asked, turning back to look at the young girl.<p>

"I think I heard someone scream..." Holly replied, looked out into the distance. "And a star fell over there."

"Let's go help them!" Aiden cheered. "They might be able to help us find Hawke!" He stopped and looked at Holly, who was shivering. "Are you cold?"

"No..." Holly lied. Aiden wordlessly pulled off his hoodie and walked over to her, passing it to her while looking the other way. "Thanks..." She quickly pulled it on rubbing her arms to try to get warm quicker. After a few moments, she was ready to go.

"Be careful you two." Agumon sighed, as the five of them ran in the direction of the screaming.

* * *

><p>"How dare they run away from me!" The female voice screamed as she slammed her hand on the frozen table, which her crystal ball was perched on.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't see anything," Aiden called back, having rushed off ahead.<p>

"Be careful!" Agumon yelled as he watched Aiden climb up a mountain of snow for a better view.

"Help," Tammy's voice moaned from seemingly nowhere.

"Tammy?" Aiden called out.

"We're in here," Jade groaned, pulling herself out of the snow and poking her head out in front of him. Spiritmon clambered out afterwards and began to pack a snowball. Jade pushed it out of her hands and walked over to Aiden, rubbing the snow out of her hair.

"Jade? What's going on?" There was a grumble and Aiden looked down to see Cayden's face pressed against his shoes. "I'm sorry!" He leapt off Cayden's face as the boy pulled himself up.

"What about me?" Tammy whined. "I'm still stuck!"

"Where is she?" Cayden asked, rubbing his head.

"I found her," Liomon chirped, running back over to Cayden. "Can I hit her?"

"No, that's not nice," Cayden mumbled groggily.

"You're no fun when you've fell out the sky." Liomon pouted.

Liomon led the others over to a pair of legs sticking out the ground, which Faeremon was pulling at. "She's too heavy," Faeremon grumbled.

"Watch what you're saying!" Tammy screamed, although her voice was thankfully muffled, kicking her legs about.

"Faeremon can you make a rope and we'll pull her out?" Jade suggested as Agumon and the others made it to the group.

"Where's Tammy?" Holly asked, looking up to Jade.

"I believe she's in there, Holly." Cubmon pointed at the legs.

Holly giggled. "Why's she in there?"

"It's not by choice!" Tammy roared, kicking about again.

"Snap: Rope!" Faeremon called, forming a rope around Tammy's legs. "Give me a minute to make it solid." He called, manipulating the gold dust.

"Just hurry up!" Tammy screamed. "My hair's getting wet and my makeup is running!"

"Oh, Holly." The young girl turned to Cayden, looking at him curiously. "We found you Digivice..."

He reached into his pocket, and was relieved to find he hadn't lost it in the fall.

"Thank you Cayden!" Holly beamed as Cayden handed her the white device, forcing a smile onto Cayden's face as well.

"No problem," he said, smiling warmly as she pocketed it.

"It's ready." Faeremon threw the rope behind himself and grabbed onto the front. The others gripped on tightly and tensed their muscles in preparation. "Pull on my count," Faeremon ordered. "Three, two, pull." They all pulled in unison, straining and groaning, until the blonde flew out of the ground and they were all thrown backwards as the tension gave way.

"My face," Tammy wailed, touching her cheeks as she felt the mascara dripping down her face.

"It does look pretty bad," Aiden joked.

"This'll fix it," Spiritmon said as she launched a snowball at Tammy.

The ball hit Tammy but before she could scream Faeremon wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're safe."

She smiled warmly and returned the hug. "Me too."

"There you are," a voracious voice seethed. The group turned to see an extremely tall woman who seemed to be in battle armour. She hadn't been with Boogeymon before but her human-like appearance made it questionable if she was a Digimon or not.

"Who are you?" Jade asked, standing up defensively.

"Shut up," she ordered, flicking her wrist to create a pillar of snow underneath Jade and send her flying into the air.

"Run!" Cayden ordered, grabbing Holly's hand and bursting into a sprint.

"I'm fighting!" Liomon purred, charging towards the strange Digimon/human hybrid.

Her royal blue breast plate, wrist guards, and tiara shone brightly, making her almost seem like an angel. Underneath the armour she was wearing nothing but a pale blue silk dress which stopped just below the ground, revealing she was barefoot and that her toenails - like her fingernails - had been painted white. Her golden eyes focussed on Liomon and she swung her matching bow off her back. Pulling the string back they watched as an arrow made from ice formed and then flew straight into Liomon, sending her flying backwards. She giggled, flicking a loose strand of her intricately styled blonde hair out of her face, and walked over to the fleeing group slowly and menacingly.

Jade grabbed hold of Liomon and the two chased after the others, trying to put as much ground between them and the ice Digimon as they could. "I like it when I have to do the chasing," the strange Digimon whispered with an undertone of malice. She moved her hand swiftly upwards and a wall of ice stretching as far as the eye could see formed in front of Tammy and Aiden, blocking the others behind them too. "Now give me what I want."

Her singsong voice was like the lullaby of a crazy person and it sent shivers down Holly's spine. "What do you want?" Holly asked, being brave and stepping forwards.

"Holly, stay back," Jade ordered, pushing the girl behind her. However, as she did a huge horizontal pillar of snow flew at her. She just barely managed to push the younger girl out of the way before it crashed her into the wall and left her unconscious.

"Jade!" Spiritmon screamed. She turned to their attacker with her fists clenched. "I'll make you pay." The fairy Digimon flew towards her opponent, avoiding the numerous arrows made of ice, picking up speed. "Mud Bath." She summoned a mud bath in the snow and prepared to unleash a headbutt that the ice Digimon would never forget.

The female Digimon scoffed and snapped her fingers to freeze the pool of mud solid. She tapped it with her bow and it shattered, allowing her to raise her foot and roundhouse kick Spiritmon all the way back into the wall made of ice. She giggled and then gathered herself. "Give me what I want and I'll let the rest of you go free," she whispered softly, still advancing.

"What do you want?" Aiden yelled, terrified.

"Aiden, calm down," Cayden said, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. In truth, he was terrified too but he had to keep calm and come up with a plan. "Faeremon, make a cage around her while Iontramon distracts her."

"Quickly, she's coming!" Tammy wailed, trying to scale the ice wall.

"Delicious." The woman laughed as Iontramon charged at her.

"Cool Beam." The water pistol erupted from Iontramon's mouth as he charged on all fours.

"Oops," the strange Digimon giggled, tapping her finger on the water as it reached her and causing it to freeze all the way along until it reached Iontramon, freezing him solid. "Last chance before I take it." She licked her lips. "And I will take it."

Faeremon appeared above. "Snap: cage." He created a golden bird cage around her and flew backwards to admire his handiwork.

Cayden had managed to grab Liomon and Jade, one under each arm, and Aiden was carrying his partner. Holly picked up Spiritmon with the help of Cubmon and the group began to flee away from her with Tammy leading while screaming wildly.

"I don't give up that easy. Not when my prize is so near," she hummed. Thrusting her arms outwards she created several large spikes of ice and tore the cage apart. "It'll be more delectable because of the chase, Naklimon, don't rush it," she chided herself as she created a downwards ice slope in the direction they were running. "I will have you, my prince."

"She's coming!" Tammy screamed as she looked back.

"I don't know what to do," Cayden grumbled.

"Tammy, stay safe," Faeremon whispered in her ear as he flew towards their pursuer and left her side.

"Faeremon?" she whispered, awestruck as she looked back.

"Tammy, keep running." Cayden grabbed hold of her hand, panting exhaustedly.

"Cubmon, what should I do?" Holly asked wearily. Her chest was hurting from all the physical activity.

"I'll go help Faeremon." Cubmon, let go of Spiritmon, transferring all the weight to Holly, and turned back. He ran at the Digimon with Faeremon by his side but she didn't even stop to fight them.

"Hailstorm." She motioned with both hands and pillars of ice erupted beneath each Digimon and froze them inside.

"Cubmon!" Holly screamed but Aiden grabbed onto her hand with teary eyes.

"We have to keep running," he urged.

Holly gathered herself and nodded, smiling. "I owe you."

Suddenly the menacing Digimon curved round in front of them and stopped, climbing off her icy path and walking towards them. "Now my hair's all messy I'll have to mess yours up too," she whispered. "Snowstorm!" She unleashed a torrent of snow, battering the group about for well over a minute until the snow storm eventually subsided and revealed the battered bodies of the Digidestined. "I win." She licked her lips. "Now it's time to taste my prize."

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, this is certainly an interesting turn. Kumo, this was a really good idea. And I promise you guys, the next chapter will be released soon. Then... Oh boy. They don't stand a snowball's chance in hell...<strong>

**Kumo: Haha, thank you! She's definitely quite a thought provoking villain but what's her motivation? All will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	18. Cloaked Strangers

**Hawk: Time to see how the snowball's doing.**

**Kumo: This chapter's definitely a good one, not much else to say so read on!**

* * *

><p>She walked over slowly, giggling as she saw the bodies of her opponents strewn about. She searched until she found what she wanted and knelt down next to her prize. "My prince," she whispered, lifting his head up towards hers and licking the length of his face. "You taste so good."<p>

"That was gross, stop it," Aiden mumbled, in a dreamlike state.

"I'm not gross!" she screamed angrily but she quickly calmed back down. "What's your favourite personality, Naklimon? Loving, of course," she whispered seductively, answering her own interview question while moving to kiss him.

Aiden's eyes opened slowly but he was met by the terrifying sight of that creepy Digimon's face almost touching his, causing him to panic. He lashed out, flailing his arms all over and until she released him so he could break into a run. "Get away from me!"

"You're such a tease," she giggled, waving her hand to encase everything but his head in ice.

"Help!" Aiden screamed as her footsteps came from behind his frozen form and she slowly walked around to face him.

"You're coming back to my castle, I have the perfect first date planned out."

"What are you on about? You're nuts!"

"It's okay, your friends can come to," she promised with her golden eyes glistening.

"Wait, what?" He asked. He must have been hit harder than he thought, he couldn't think straight. Who attacked them again?

"You can bring your friends along if you want." Naklimon smiled at him.

"Sure..." Aiden said, yawning suddenly.

"You have a nice sleep now. I'll bring you all to my castle, my prince..."

"Yes... ma'am..." Aiden yawned again, then his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Naklimon turned to look at her prince's friends, looking slightly disgusted as she took in the three humans. "Don't worry my prince. I'll find you some nicer friends." She smiled gently, looking down to Aiden's sleeping face and gently kissing his cheek. "Hyogamon!" she snapped

suddenly, looking up.

"Yes ma'am?" A group of Digimon walked towards her. They had been following the fight from afar but were now able to get involved.

"Take these people to my castle, Hyogamon," she ordered.

The grotesque blue ogre-like Digimon grunted in response. The ice spikes that pierced their bodies sporadically made anything except basic movement impossible. They stood just over five feet tall and wore tight fitting black leather shorts, which matched the leather band each had on their right arm and left leg. They flexed their oversized muscles and then set to work collecting everyone and bringing them over to Naklimon.

She teased the silver hair of one of them while she waited, looking straight into their dead blue eyes. "There was more of them, I'm sure." Naklimon grumbled as she look around their prisoners.

"No, miss," one of them responded.

Her eyes flickered with fury and she crashed her palm into the side of his face, knocking out the jagged teeth and sending him flying. "You do not speak unless spoken to," she said, reminding her entourage. "I must have imagined it when my prince's love blinded me," she whispered, calming down and giggling to herself. "Carry me back."

* * *

><p>Hawke was walking from here. Howlmon was too tired to keep up that form and keep walking, so now he had returned to his form of Wolfmon for a while. "Are you alright Hawke?" Wolfmon asked, looking to his partner.<p>

"Yeah."

"Really?" Wolfmon looked doubtful.

"I'm fine." Hawke sighed, then glanced at the grey Digivice in his hand. "They're about an hour away."

"That far?" Wolfmon looked forwards again. "Let's hope they're not in too much trouble."

He stopped walking suddenly, looking towards Wolfmon. "What?"

"We should hope they're not in too much trouble," the Digimon repeated. "What's wrong?"

"An old friend used to say that," Hawke said, looking ahead.

"Did you two fall out?"

"I wish it was just that..." Hawke trailed off, starting forwards again.

"Isabelle?"

"No. Someone else." Hawke sighed, effectively ending the conversation.

"It's snowing," Wolfmon said, noticing the white flakes beginning to fall around them.

"It is..." Hawke smiled slightly, looking up to the sky. A tear fell from the corner of his eye. "Let's keep going."

"Sure." Wolfmon moved just a little closer to Hawke, just to make sure he knew there was someone there for him.

* * *

><p>Holly groaned as her eyelids fluttered open. It was dark and cold and she couldn't see anyone else. "Guys?" She noticed there was something wrong with the sound and then the feeling began to return and she realised she was buried in snow. She pushed her way out and looked around. "Hey," she called out. "Where is everyone?" She heard moaning a little further away and clambered out of the snow drift and rushed over to a small pile of snow. It seemed too small for a human but it could be Cubmon. She dug into the snow but was a little crestfallen to see a different Digimon. "Liomon?" she urged, shaking her gently.<p>

"I'm done," she whimpered, shivering. Her data fizzled slightly and Holly realised what was happening. She tore off the jacket Aiden had given her and used it to wrap up Liomon; picking the fragile Digimon up and wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I'll warm you up, just hold on!" she promised, standing up and looking around for anyone to help. "Help!" she yelped, looking for something to warm up the Digimon.

Unable to see anything she started running. She ran until her feet felt sore and then kept running. It was getting colder still and Liomon had stopped moving altogether. She spotted something vague in the distance but couldn't be sure what it was. Her right eye was throbbing due to something hard hitting it at some point and it had almost swollen over so she was relying on her left eye to see. "Liomon, we're nearly there," she whispered as she watched the little Digimon fizzle. She looked up, seeing clearly that what she had seen earlier was some sort of palace made out of ice but while her attention was elsewhere, she tripped, and felt her leg twist as she fell into the snow. The lion cub spilled out of her arms and rolled away, and out of the jacket.

Holly groaned in pain as she looked between Liomon and her ankle. "I'm coming," she whimpered as she pushed herself up. She placed weight on her bad foot but soon after she felt the leg almost give way so she resided to only using one leg. They were nearly there anyway, it didn't matter. She was sure it was only one of those things that rhymed with brain.

She grabbed the jacket, picking Liomon back up and rushed over to the ice castle, collapsing as they reached the front gate. Although it was made from ice it seemed to be radiating heat. She looked around for a way in but all she could find was an outhouse with a small fire inside. There was one issue with going in there; a scary blue ogre was sat inside and he was sharpening a club made of ice. "It won't be long," Holly promised as she looked around for a way to get the blue ogre out. It looked a little like the igloos she had seen on television, except there was only one door, which was open, and no windows. She picked up snow, packing it to form a snowball, and launched it at the outside of the outhouse.

The blue ogre looked up and she staggered towards the outhouse, trying to keep out of his line of sight. She collapsed as she reached the igloo's outer wall, panting in a mixture of exhaustion and pain. She picked up more snow and formed another ball and waited until the ogre came out and then launched the ball at the castle. It was a feeble attempt but it caught his attention and he rushed over to the front gate. Holly smiled as she looked down at Liomon. "We did it." She crawled inside and pulled the door shut, locking it behind her and then she laid down next to the fire with Liomon still in her arms. She felt the warmth of the flames tickle her nose and the flickering amber light almost put her into a trance. "Nice job," she muttered as she closed her eyes, falling to sleep.

* * *

><p>A cloaked man walked through the snow, shivering slightly in the cold. He'd seen something fall nearby, and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. His pace quickened as he saw a flicker of red in the distance. "Hey." The man spoke sadly as he reached the red, seeing a large, fiery bird lying in a puddle of melted snow.<p>

"Ahh..." The bird Digimon gasped in pain.

The man cursed, turning away angrily. His eyes closed in pain, before he turned back. "Let's get you warmed up. Then I'm going to get your revenge."

* * *

><p>Aiden awoke to find himself sat in a throne made from ice. He was sat at one end of a small circular table and that strange Digimon was directly opposite him. He looked down groggily and saw that his wrists were frozen onto the chair, as were his ankles. He looked up, gathering his bearings, and he saw that creature smiling seductively and batting her eyelashes.<p>

"You're finally awake, my prince."

"Who are you?" Aiden stammered, quivering in fear.

"I'm Naklimon, silly, your fianceé." She seemed to take real pleasure in the final word, elongating it and allowing her voice to become almost melodic. She giggled and winked at him, taking a sip from the goblet in front of her.

"I'm not married!" Aiden stammered, looking around and struggling to break free.

"Not yet, you silly man," she whispered, standing up. "But we soon will be."

"I- I'm too young for this!" he protested, unable to think straight.

"No you're not," she whispered, looking him in the eyes as her own's golden orbs glistened.

"I guess I'm not…" he muttered, losing his train of thought. He couldn't remember what he had been saying, he figured he must have proposed because all he could feel was love for the beautiful Digimon in front of him.

"I've waited so long for you, my prince," she whispered seductively in his ear, her voice almost seemed to float on the air, leaving a trail of sound as she moved away.

Aiden's head lolled down into his chest and he felt his eyes become heavy as he heard her walking away. Some semblance of thoughts began to float back into his head as her footsteps echoed. "What-" he stammered. "What's going on?"

Naklimon walked back over and sat down. "You proposed, silly."

"I don't think I did," Aiden mumbled. His head was groggy and his memories seemed to swirl about in his head.

"Of course you did, I'm gorgeous," she said with a giggle.

Aiden scoffed. "Okay then," he mused sarcastically. He would never think something like that was attractive.

Naklimon's expression became vehement. "Okay? Okay!" she screamed, causing him to flinch. "No, I will show you why you should be with me." She stood up, knocking the goblet onto the floor, which caused Aiden to retreat into the chair, clenching his eyes shut. She felt a little hurt that he pulled his head away from her but kept her focus on wooing him. "Today on our prize showcase we have: a dazzling puppy dog." She waved her hand across the table and a dog made from ice formed as Aiden opened his eyes. It was almost a perfect copy, made in seconds.

Aiden seemed to relax a little and then a smile spread across his lips. Naklimon clutched her hands together, almost ready to cheer with joy. "It doesn't even move," he said, bursting out laughing.

Naklimon restrained her fury. "I can't be mad at my darling prince," she reminded herself. "Well how about a miniature train?"

"I don't like trains," he replied, shrugging.

She kept calm and waved her hand across the large entrance hall and train tracks formed, curving around the pillars that ran along either side of the room, and forming a complete circuit. There was sparkle and a train formed on the tracks, big enough for Aiden to sit inside, and it began to move around the track. Frozen mist flew from the chimney and it even made the signature 'choo choo' of a train. He tried not to be impressed but he found it impossible as his mouth slowly fell open and then a big grin erupted, pushing his cheeks into his eyes.

Naklimon's expression changed from calm to one of pure elation. It was almost like she was in ecstasy, his love had made her feel something that wasn't of this world. She groaned with pleasure but quickly brought herself back down to her senses. "I finally made you happy, my love!" she squealed with delight.

"Can I have a go?" Aiden asked, his eyes wide with childish glee.

Naklimon's face returned to one of mild anger. "Of course not, I couldn't let you just run free, my love. I'd be too worried you'd go see those silly friends of yours," Naklimon replied, stroking his face.

"That's not fair," Aiden growled, snapping at her with his teeth.

Naklimon smiled at him, trailing her finger down his cheek and onto his neck. "Oh honey, we mustn't bite," she chided, sealing his mouth by moving her finger across his lips. "Lips are made for kissing," she whispered softly, leaning in and connecting hers with his.

Aiden's muffled cries were mixed with the constant sound of the train until a loud bang interrupted the embrace. "Hyogamon, go sort that out!" she barked loudly and the scurrying of feet was audible across the floor as she moved away from Aiden. She sat down in front of him and moved her finger slowly to the side to remove the ice from his lips. "I missed the sound of your voice, cutie."

He spat on the floor, trying to purge his mouth of the taste. "You're crazy!" he yelled, trying to break free.

"It's okay, we don't have to wait much longer until the wedding, I'll rush the preparations just for you," she whispered. She twirled her finger while looking him up and down. "Would you prefer to have your suit in blue or white?"

"Suit?" he stammered, trying to break free. "What are you on about?"

"Well you've got to dress up!" she said, shocked. "I think blue would look best with that cute little face."

"I ain't dressing up for no one!" Aiden yelled furiously, wriggling and writhing about. His body slid about but since he couldn't free his arms and legs he just ended up crumpled on the floor with his arms hanging above him.

"You're so silly, my love." She giggled. "I think I'd like white roses for the wedding and blue for the reception."

"Let me go," Aiden pleaded, his arms hurting from being stretched.

"I don't think I want to invite your friends to the wedding; they might object to our star-crossed love," she surmised. "But it's okay, they'll be plenty of people to witness our wedlock."

"Please," he whimpered, too tired to keep fighting.

* * *

><p>When Holly woke up, she only noticed three things at first. There was something cold resting on her eye, her entire foot was freezing, and Liomon was growling. There was a low fire between the two of them and a figure on the other side of the room. "Easy now," a masculine voice said, seeming to look slightly in her direction. She looked at him as much as she could without moving, but she couldn't see past his cloak. His face was hidden behind the peak of a white cap, the rest of his body covered by a grey, hooded cloak.<p>

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

"How did you get in here?" Liomon growled.

"You're lucky the guard's an idiot." The man chuckled. "Door didn't lock properly. Right now, he's going to start a new life."

"What do you mean?"

There was a pause as the man seemed to be contemplating his answer. "I've done some bad things..." The man sighed. "At least they all get a new start."

"I'm sure you're not bad, Mister." Holly smiled, tilting her head slightly.

"Really, Holly?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"I'm on the same side as you. On our side, you always meet Richard."

"He's silly, isn't he?"

"He's an optimist," the man said with a sigh. "You shouldn't always believe what he says about the future."

Holly contemplated what he'd said. It was true Richard could have crazy eyes but that didn't mean he was untrustworthy. "But why are you here?" Holly asked.

The man chuckled. "Helping you," he said. "I have a gift, and it seems the other four are not in the best situation."

"They're not?" Holly asked, not quite surprised.

"Try the castle dungeons." The man stood. "About an hour from now; you need some more rest first." He leaned against the wall behind him, throwing something to Holly, it was a Digivice. "I'll show you how to use yours."

"Really?"

"It can't be just Hawke who knows," he replied, walking around the fire and ignoring Liomon's growls. "First things first, take it out. Then point it at your leg."

Holly did as she was told. "Like this?"

"Yes. Now, squeeze the sides."

She did so. Almost immediately, she felt her foot hurt less. She moved her foot a little, finding only a slight ache. "My Digivice can heal?" she asked, surprised.

The man nodded, at least she thought he did but it was difficult to see underneath his hood. "They all do something different. Yours heals, the grey one moves things, the green gives you energy, yellow is a torch and red is invisibility."

Holly silently counted the number of Digivices, realising something. "What about the other one?"

"I don't really know..." The man admitted. "I never saw it used..."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"It's nothing." The man sighed. "Now, the button on the left. When you find your partner again, press it. It will help."

"How will it help?" Holly asked, curious.

"Trust me, it will." The man sighed, turning to walk towards the door. "Wait five minutes, then head for the dungeons." He unlocked the door. "I'm sorry, Holly." His voice slipped a little, and Holly swore she saw a tear run down his face as a lock of blond hair brushed across his cheek.

Holly looked at the door for a moment, then began to stand, a tear falling from her own eye. "Hawke... Was that you?"

* * *

><p>Jade rubbed her head, pushing herself into a sitting position against a cold wall. Presumably they'd been left outside and she'd stolen their Digivices. Jade opened her eyes slowly but she saw fairly quickly they weren't outside. They were in a cage made entirely of ice. There were a few other cages to the left of them but they were all vacant. She looked and saw everyone else still sleeping so she shook her partner awake. "Spiritmon can you slip through the bars?" she whispered to her partner.<p>

"What bars?" Spiritmon mumbled groggily.

"Those." Jade motioned towards the bars.

Spiritmon looked around and shook her head. "Not happening."

"Darn," Jade grumbled. "Do you think you could smash them open?"

"I doubt it, and the door over there looks far too thick to smash." Spiritmon sat up then spotted the others sleeping and a grin curled across her lips.

"Don't," Jade warned, noticing her partner's pranking intent.

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid."

"That's up for debate," Tammy quipped, coughing and sitting up.

"You got any ideas of how to get us out?"

"Out of where?" Tammy opened her eyes and froze. "Oh my god! Not again! I'm sick of all this business!" she screamed, thumping her hands on the ground and waking the others.

"Keep calm," Agumon soothed, yawning and stretching.

"Why's Tammy screaming?" Cayden mumbled, opening his eyes.

"We're trapped and it's over and I'm sick of it!" Tammy wailed.

"Calm down, it'll be okay," Jade insisted optimistically.

"How?" Tammy cried.

"Where's Holly?" Cubmon asked, panicking.

"I don't know but Aiden and Liomon are missing too," Cayden exclaimed.

"Who cares about them, we're stuck in here!" Tammy screamed, crying.

Faeremon hugged his partner and Cayden began to pace back and forth. "They must still be out there, or worse…"

"Worse?" Cubmon asked.

"Don't be silly Cayden." Jade shot him a gentle warning glance.

"Holly!" Cubmon roared, charging at the bars. He loosed a punch into one of them causing the whole area to shake violently. That wasn't enough though and Cubmon continued to punch at the bars. "Holly!"

"Calm him down!" Jade ordered. Whoever had trapped them here would be sure to come finish the job if they drew attention to themselves. They needed the element of surprise.

"Roaring Leaves!" Cubmon leapt back and unleashed the leaves at the bars, causing a huge explosion.

The force of the attack created a thick mist, blinding them, and dislodged chunks of ice from the roof. Tammy began to scream in fear but Faeremon, Spiritmon, Agumon and Iontramon managed to restrain Cubmon before he could do anymore damage. As the mist cleared it was made visible that the bars didn't even have a scratch in them. "It looks like normal attacks won't work on them," Cayden mumbled, rubbing his chin.

"It's hopeless," Tammy wailed.

"We have to stay positive!" Jade protested.

"Look around, what is there to be positive about?" Tammy spat, and then collapsed back against the wall. "Nothing," she grumbled.

Footsteps began to resound on the steps and they all turned to look at the door. "We're going to die!" Tammy wailed.

"Tammy if we can't smash the bars, then neither can they," Cayden reminded her.

"We're just weak," she wailed.

"Tammy," Jade pleaded but then she froze as the sound of the key in the lock filled the air. No one breathed as the door swung open. The tension in the air was almost palpable.

"Guys?" a little voice whispered.

"Holly?" Tammy stammered, almost passing out.

"I found you!" Holly cheered, rushing over.

"Cayden!" Liomon beamed, charging over and stopping in front of the bars.

"Holly!" Cubmon sighed with relief.

"I'll burn these down in two seconds!" Liomon's tail began to burn brightly.

"Don't bother-" Agumon began but he was ignored by the feisty lion cub Digimon.

"Stand back," she warned. Holly did as she was told and Liomon unleashed a cone of flames from her tail.

She dug her claws into the ground, grimacing as she unleashed the stream of fire. It lasted for over ten seconds, releasing waves of heat into the cell, before she finally stopped. She started panting and looked up at the bars. "Mission succe-" Liomon was astounded to see they hadn't even begun to melt a little. "What!" she purred angrily. "How dare you! I'll show you!" She began to charge up the flames again but Holly knelt down next to her and patted her on the back.

"I'll try now," she said with a cheeky smile.

"If I couldn't then-" Liomon began.

Holly gripped her Digivice and held it out in front of her. "Go, Cubmon!" She pressed the button on the side and a wave of white energy flew into the cell, washing over them all and forming a brown and black Digivolution sphere around her partner.

"Cubmon Digivolve to…" His fur rippled, turning a lot lighter until it was a shade akin to sinopia, and then the muzzle and stomach became a little darker. His body rippled and began to elongate, first the midriff and then the arms and legs. As he grew taller his weight decreased until the muscles underneath his fur were almost visible. He clenched his paws closed and then swiped, with his now longer claws, to crash open the Digivolution egg. "Brownmon."

"How did you do that with this thing?" Tammy cried in annoyance, staring in shock at her Digivice.

"You didn't know?" Holly asked innocently.

"Wild Twister!" Brownmon quickly began to spin, his claws outstretched and quickly cutting through the bars.

"Thanks, Holly." Jade smiled, quickly running out of the cell and hugging the young girl.

"I'm just happy you guys aren't hurt." Holly smiled back as Brownmon walked up next to her, a slight smile on his face.

The sound of more feet was heard behind them but this time the group didn't panic. "Why did you leave Aiden behind?" Cayden asked.

"Aiden wasn't with me," Holly muttered, turning to look at the door.

"Why did you open the cage, they'll get us now?" Tammy squealed.

"It's fine, it's probably someone we know," Jade protested.

Low grunts were heard and Tammy began to scream. "We're gunna die," she wailed.

Holly kept calm and looked at her partner warmly. "Brownmon?"

"Raging leaves!" Brownmon roared as a blue ogre burst through the door.

"That's Hyogamon, he's a pain," Agumon grumbled. However he was left speechless when Brownmon's attack obliterated the Digimon before it had chance to attack. The data from it swirled around and then flew back up the stairs and out of sight.

"You did it Cu-Brownmon!" Holly chimed, quickly correcting herself.

"There's more," Brownmon warned as he stepped backwards.

"We'll fight together," Jade said, standing up and walking over with Spiritmon by her side. Cayden, Agumon and Liomon weren't far behind but Tammy seemed reluctant to move at all.

"Tammy, we have to," Faeremon insisted.

"Just leave me alone," Tammy moaned melodramatically.

"Tammy, let's go."

"Why should I do anything?"

"Home is waiting," Jade reminded her, winking over her shoulder at the blonde.

Reluctantly Tammy got up and they all stood together, ready to face their attackers. Two Hyogamon burst into the room and Tammy winced in anticipation. "Throwing Ice!" The first unleashed balls of ice, pelting the group.

"Raging Leaves!" Brownmon roared.

"Snow Barrier," the second grunted. A wall made from ice blocked the attack and then the two charged through, baring their cudgels. They swung them about, knocking Faeremon back with ease and causing Tammy to chase after him.

Brownmon grabbed hold of one of the Hyogamon tightly. "Quickly finish the other," he roared, as he restrained the Digimon in a bear hug.

"Brownmon…" Holly muttered, almost feeling scared of her partner. Her partner had become so aggressive. She felt almost sick to see him being so angry all of a sudden. This was the wrong thing to do. She needed an undo button or a rewind - anything that would make her forget Brownmon was like this.

"Wings of Fury." Spiritmon flew straight at the Hyogamon, knocking him back.

"Ignite!" Liomon unleashed the ball of fire and then charged and clamped her teeth onto the Hyogamon's arm.

"Pepper Breath," Agumon knocking the Digimon backwards into a slump with the powerful ball of flames produced from his oversized maw.

"Snap," Faeremon mumbled, creating an arrow made from golden dust and firing it straight at Hyogamon. The attack struck it straight in the head and the Digimon turned into data, flying back up the stairs. "They're so weak," he muttered, falling to sleep in Tammy's arms. He was too tired to keep fighting for now.

Brownmon threw his Hyogamon into the air and thrust his paw into it, smashing it across the room and into the wall. The ogre Digimon fizzled, not fading but not moving and Brownmon walked over to finish the job. "No, don't!" Holly screamed, running up to him and pulling his arm. Brownmon raised his arm to strike Holly and she flinched but suddenly his eyes glazed over. He saw himself and Holly playing and cuddling. He saw Holly being brave. He felt a twang of pain as he imagined the future and then his data began to fleck away, peeling off his body as he shrunk back down. He reached Cubmon's height and kept shrinking until he was lower than Holly's knees and then a small light emanated from his body briefly. Blackmon was left in the space and Holly dived down to the ground, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered softly into his fur, tears in her eyes.

"We need to go find Aiden," Cayden announced.

Holly blinked, then suddenly remembered what she'd seen as she'd looked through the castle for the dungeons. "I know where he'll be!" she yelled, running up the stairs with Blackmon in her arms.

"Holly, Wait!" Jade yelled as the group ran after her.

"Holly! Slow down!" Tammy moaned, carrying Faeremon.

"I can't!" Holly called back, panting slightly. "There's no time!"

"Why not?" Cayden called.

"He's getting married!" she called back, charging out of view.

"What! That shrimp gets to elope before me?" Tammy yelled back, almost tripping over her own feet.

"I can smell a fight," Liomon purred, sniffing the air.

"Between Tammy and Aiden? Me too," Spiritmon said, laughing.

"Holly, be careful!" Jade called but the girl was long since gone from earshot. Her small stature made navigating the staircase, which had a low ceiling, a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>Jade made it out first, with Spiritmon close behind and they looked around for Holly but found no sign. The others came out behind her and Tammy breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, fresh air," she said with a sigh. The front door was nearby and Tammy became elated at the thought of escape.<p>

"We have to find them," Cayden insisted.

"Cayden, I found the fight," Liomon purred as a gaggle of Hyogamon surrounded them.

Tammy's face fell. "Not again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, this is certainly interesting. But Holly... Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?<strong>

**Kumo: I hope you guys love Naklimon as much as we do. Hopefully she's a villain that you love to hate already but if not then the next chapter should cinch you.**


	19. Wedding Crashers

**Hawk: Welcome all to the Palace of Ice. Please, all of you come in.**

**Kumo: The wedding of the century is going to take place, don't let me stop you!**

* * *

><p>Aiden's feet were encased in ice as he stood on the frozen altar, struggling to break free. He had been forced into an almost renaissance-style blue tuxedo that Naklimon had made especially for him. It was uncomfortable and tight fitting but Naklimon hadn't seemed to care when he tried to fight his way out of getting changed. A Hyogamon stood, holding a book in his hands, facing down the altar and towards the grand wooden doors that were at the back of the arctic cathedral. The congregation of the lavishly decorated room consisted mainly of Hyogamon but there was a Frigimon and Lekismon sat at the front, chatting away.<p>

"Someone help!" Aiden pleaded loudly, trying to tug his own legs free but there was no give at all in the block of ice. He searched around the room, looking for someone, but all he could see was mounds of crystalline white flowers along both sides of the long chapel. They were pretty awe inspiring but he didn't have time to consider things like those, he needed a way out before she got back.

His temper rose higher and higher as he struggled to no avail until he began to bang on the ice with his fists. After a few knocks he fell onto his bum and groaned in pain as both his backside and hands throbbed.

"Look, he has pre wedding jitters," Lekismon whispered to the large snowman next to her.

"It's called cold feet, my dear," he said, correcting the white rabbit-like Digimon.

Aiden felt crestfallen and defeated and just wanted to cry as he lay slumped on the floor and then the doors at the end of the chapel swung open. He let out a silent sob and closed his eyes. "Someone help me," he pleaded weakly.

"Who let my prince fall over?" Naklimon screamed as one of the Hyogamon led her down through the frozen pews.

"I-" the priest Hyogamon at the front stammered.

Naklimon lifted her arm, her white wedding dress making rustling sounds, and unleashed an arrow of ice straight through him, turning him into a stream of data that flew out through the windowed roof. "Someone else do the ceremony," she ordered. She looked around and then pointed at a Hyogamon near the front. "You."

"Me?" he stammered.

"Don't make me reset you," she screamed, losing her patience. She slowly gathered herself and spoke calmer. "Yes, you."

With the new Hyogamon in place Naklimon continued towards the altar slowly as an organist played the wedding march. Aiden had lost all hope by now, and to make things worse he saw her do a shy wave towards him and giggle underneath her veil. "I don't want to marry a monster," he wailed.

Naklimon almost lost her temper as she heard his insult. "My delicate prince, my final prize, I will have you tonight," she whispered, reminding herself of the love they would share.

She stepped up onto the altar, passing her ice bouquet to the Hyogamon dressed in a peach dress to her right. There was two others, also in the same matching dress. "Pick him up," she seethed through her teeth to the Hyogamon dressed in white suits to the left of Aiden. He was forced upright and she grabbed hold of his hands tightly.

"Please let me go," Aiden begged.

"Our children are going to be named after the planets," she whispered, her eyes twinkling as she pictured the future.

"I don't want children," Aiden whined, trying to pull himself free but her grip was stronger than the ice at his feet and he ended up just sagging down, his palms held tightly by her while his body longed for the ground.

"Get on with the ceremony," she hissed to the Hyogamon, now dressed in a priest's outfit.

"Dearly beloved," he began.

"We're love-ed," she smiled happily, tugging Aiden to his feet and nearly breaking him free of the ice.

Aiden noticed her extraordinary strength and the cracks that had formed and saw his escape route. "I- I feel dizzy," he whimpered, pretending to collapse and closing his eyes.

"My prince, don't faint now, we haven't said 'I do'!" she screamed tugging him again and again until the ice shattered and he lashed out with his foot, booting her in the face repeatedly until she let go.

He turned and ran down the aisle, making a beeline for the door.

"My love, it's okay to be nervous, I am too," she called after him lovingly. "I'll just help you back over." She summoned a pillar of ice from the ground with a wave of her hand, and then caused another to erupt from that and send Aiden flying back into her arms.

"You've fallen for me twice now; once when we first crossed eyes and now you've dived into my arms." She moved closer to his face. "I love you, my prince," she whispered as she planted a kiss on his face.

Aiden screams were muffled as he tried to break free, but luckily he wasn't the only one with objections.

"You can't kiss until after the ceremony," the priest stammered.

Naklimon turned to look at him and he shivered in fear. "I suppose you're right," she said with a shrug as she placed Aiden back down in front of her and held onto his hands again, this time tighter. "It won't be long until we elope, my darling prince charming."

"I don't want to elope!" Aiden growled, struggling. However, this only caused her grip to tighten. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Be patient, my dear," she chided softly, her eyes sparkling as she looked into his eyes. "You'll carry me to our room soon."

Aiden felt his head swim with thoughts, so many he couldn't catch a coherent one until eventually his head became blank and then a single thought rippled through. "I- I can't wait," he muttered, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Me either, but stop it, you naughty boy." She giggled as she placed his hand on her waist and then moved it away.

"Have you written your own vows?" the priest asked.

"I just want to tell him I love him but I know he's wrote a poem for me," she said with a giggle akin to a shy teenage girl.

"I wrote a poem," Aiden mumbled, dazed.

"Speak loudly, my prince, we all want to hear it," she whispered, lifting his chin to look her in the eyes. "I think you left it in here," she said, placing a piece of paper into his pocket.

"I left it in here," he announced, pulling a sheet of paper from his pocket.

"He's such a cutie, isn't he?" she asked, turning to her bridesmaids who nodded in agreement, all giggling like schoolgirls.

"My Naklimon; My princess," he began, shaking from side to side a little.

"Don't slouch, stand perfectly still," she whispered softly.

Aiden righted his posture. "I love her more than the sight of my favourite bunnies. I love her more than my friends, who I will no longer speak to from now on, I love her so-" Aiden froze as he looked at the piece of paper and then looked up slowly. "What- What's going on?" he stammered. "Hey, wait, what did you do to me?" he asked, looking around for help as he felt her grip tighten on his wrists, almost breaking the bones.

He was positive he heard a crack as he continued to struggle and pain ricocheted through his arms. "Please let me go," he begged, tears forming on the precipice of his eyes. "I'll do anything."

"Honey, you need to keep your mouth closed until after we kiss." Her golden eyes sparkled brighter than ever before as the two locked eyes. He became deadly silent and she forcibly righted his posture and then loosened her grip. "Continue," she ordered. "It won't be long now, my prince." She licked her lips.

"Are there any here present who have objections to the holy matrimony of the prince and princess of the Digital World?"

The doors of the chapel crashed open, colliding with the walls and sending shudders throughout the room. "Just one."

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" Liomon purred, charging straight forwards. "Nibble!" She clamped her teeth down on one of the Hyogamon.<p>

He lifted his club to smack her off but before he could she unleashed a large ball of fire straight into his face and then bounded backwards, allowing him to fall on the ground.

"Get up," she urged, bouncing from paw to paw. The two nearby Hyogamon's clubs flew downwards towards her so she jumped back, causing them to chase her as she continually evaded their strikes.

"Be careful!" Cayden chided, regretting not being able to do anything to help her.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon's attack finished the fallen blue Digimon and then he turned to see Spiritmon and Faeremon trap another using a combination of gold dust and mud. "Battle Hawk!" Agumon reared his head back, sucking air into his maw and then swung it forwards to unleash a bird made from fire. It shot across the small distance and collided with Hyogamon, finishing him off. There was still a fair few left but they were making good progress.

Liomon jumped into the orange dinosaur Digimon and both of them were knocked over into a heap as the two Hyogamon lifted their clubs, which were throbbing with energy. Faeremon flew overhead and a cage made from gold dust dropped from above around the two Digimon, blocking the dual attack from the Hyogamon and causing it to backfire on themselves, resetting them.

"There's too many," Agumon grumbled, holding back a club from one of the Hyogamon.

"I love a challenge!" Liomon purred excitedly, bouncing onto the shoulder of one of the Hyogamon and making him hit himself before jumping off and unleashing a ball of fire into his back to finish the job.

"You can do it, Spiritmon!" Jade cheered, flipping in the air to motivate her partner.

Spiritmon focussed on creating the bath made from mud underneath the bulk of the Hyogamon and sustaining it to give the others time to pick off stragglers. The attack was incredibly draining to sustain and beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead while a few of the Hyogamon were managing to break free.

"We can do it!" Liomon beamed as she unleashed an earth shattering roar, stopping several Hyogamon in their tracks so that Agumon and Faeremon could polish them off.

* * *

><p>"How dare you ruin my wedding!" Naklimon screeched, her eyes were burning with fury. Her tone was almost rabid.<p>

"Not much of a wedding," the man commented, walking up the nave.

"How dare you!" she shrieked, turning to storm forwards to meet him. "This was the perfect wedding! I've had this planned for years! And you just storm in here and…" She looked down on him, her nostrils flaring. "AND INSULT US!"

"No offence, but I was expecting violence."

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN INVITED!" Naklimon roared.

"You're right. You could probably tell from the cloak." The man slightly gestured towards his cloak, hiding his body from sight. "Or maybe the hat?" You could hear the smirk in his voice, even though you couldn't see it.

"Where are the bouncers!" she screamed frantically.

"Starting a new life," the man replied. "But that's another story. I've come for Aiden."

"Who is Aiden?"

"Who is Aiden?" The Frigimon on the front row asked, not sure whether to stay sat there or hide under the pew like Lekismon.

"Doesn't matter," the man replied. "What does matter, though, is taking you out."

"Why would you ever consider trying to take me out?" Naklimon asked. "Ooh! You want to go on a date, don't you?" She blushed. "Well, dear, I'm sorry but I'm getting married right now. Maybe another day."

The man gave a brief chuckle. "Why didn't I expect you to think like that?"

"Aiden!"

Everyone turned as Holly ran into the room, Blackmon cradled in her arms. As soon as she called out, she stopped, seeing all of the Digimon staring at her.

"Holly, move," the man warned.

"You!" Naklimon pointed at Holly, furious. "YOU TRIED TO STOP MY PRINCE FROM COMING TO ME!"

"Holly, run now!" the man shouted.

"I HATE YOU!" Naklimon screamed. "Black Ice!" Her breath froze, turning black as it flew towards Holly who was standing there stunned.

"Holly, move! NOW!" The man was running over to her, but Holly's feet weren't obeying her.

"HELP!" she screamed.

"Holly!" Aiden's voice startled the young girl, distracting her from the black frost.

Holly looked back, and saw that the frost was almost touching her. She panicked, and started to back away quickly, clutching Blackmon too tightly for him to move.

"Howlmon!" the man cried as he appeared in Holly's field of vision, stopping in front of her right as the frost hit him, consuming his frame. He cried out as he felt the intense cold tearing at every part of his body.

"Wolf's Flare!" Blue flames cascaded from the ceiling, hitting Naklimon before she had a chance to attack Holly again.

She screamed, the ice beneath her feet melting and boiling in a split second.

"Holly." The man gasped, his voice raspy. "Help Aiden, and get the two of you out. Don't look in Naklimon's eyes, and don't stop moving."

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking worried.

"I'll be fine." He collapsed, falling to his hands and knees.

"Hawke..."

The man looked down. "Wish I could've done more for that kid." He sighed. "I had to borrow his partner." He looked at Blackmon, smiling slightly. "Look after him, alright?" he asked, reaching out to gently pat Blackmon's head. "Now, Holly, move." He fell onto his front, his voice raspy.

Holly quickly took off Aiden's hoodie, draping it gently over the man, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a sweet; a lemon drop. She'd found it in there on the way to the dungeon, leftover from when she found the e-mail. It was still neatly wrapped, and she gently put it in his hand.

"Let's go, Blackmon," she said, standing to look over the chapel. Most of the guests had run, the rest hiding under the Frigimon was cowering in a corner away from all of the flames.

"Be careful Holly," the cloaked man rasped.

Without looking back, Holly began to run. A blue wolf jumped down from the hole in the ceiling then the flames stopped and Holly knew it had to be Howlmon. She climbed over a pew, watching as Howlmon leapt forwards to bite Naklimon.

"You- you bit the princess!" she stammered, shaking and pointing at Howlmon. "THAT IS AGAINST THE LAW! I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED."

"Aiden!" Holly called, seeing that the boy was still there, although now he had fallen over.

"Holly, run!" His voice almost seemed disconnected from his limp body.

The young girl didn't reply, instead focussing on climbing over the last pew in her way.

She got to Aiden's side, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Aiden, what's wrong?"

"I- I- love Naklimon," he muttered his eyes glazing over.

"Snap out of it!" Holly ordered, her cheeks turning red as she shook him.

"Holly, my legs won't work," Aiden mumbled, slowly waking from his daze.

"Bearmon, can you-" Holly froze as she realised her partner was Blackmon now. "I'll help you out."

Suddenly flames struck the ground to the right of her, causing her to sweat from the intense heat. She turned and saw the wolf Digimon and Naklimon duking it out furiously. The data from all of the reset Hyogamon swarmed around the room as it tried to force its way out. It was clearly unsafe for them to stay out in the open but she wasn't sure she could carry Aiden to safety.

"What's happening?" Aiden asked, unable to lift his head.

"Nothing, don't worry," Holly chimed.

"You shouldn't break the law." Holly turned quickly as she heard the voice behind her. "Don't worry princess Naklimon, I shall stop this defiler of your law!" The Lekismon from before was standing, the pew she was lying under falling behind her.

"Just reset her!" Naklimon screamed, jumping away from another burst of flames. "DON'T HURT MY PRINCE!"

"Holly, move!" Aiden shouted.

"Moon Night Kick!" Lekismon leapt into the air, Holly's eyes widening in fear.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Tammy whined as they ran down a hallway.<p>

They came to a junction and Agumon looked left and right, sniffing with his nose. "This way." He pointed right.

In sync Liomon looked the other way. "This way."

"This isn't going to work if you two disagree," Cayden said, pinching his nose.

"Everyone keep calm, it should take them a while to get through that pile of rubble," Jade reassured the others. "Good idea, by the way, Cayden."

"I just didn't like watching Liomon get hurt," Cayden replied, shyly as he looked down at his injured partner.

She looked up and grinned. "I was enjoying it!"

"You need to be careful in future," Cayden chided.

"It's that way," Tammy announced, pointing right.

"Is there a shop in that direction?" Cayden asked, groaning.

"No, but I heard a loud bang from there while you were all talking," Tammy grumbled snottily.

"That decides it," Cayden said with a shrug.

Banging resounded from behind them now.

"Run!"

* * *

><p>Holly screamed as the glistening white leg flew down towards her. She grabbed hold of Aiden's hand and jumped out of the way as the leg crashed down into the altar, splitting it in two and launching them to the other side of the room.<p>

"You missed, idiot!" Naklimon screamed as she launched a boulder twice the size of herself at Howlmon.

"I will protect your honour, my princess!" Lekismon promised.

Frigimon got up, banging his snow paw against his chest, "Me also!"

"Blackmon," Holly mumbled, rubbing her head as she slumped against the wall. Aiden and Blackmon had both flown away from her when they had been catapulted and she didn't have the wherewithal to look for them at the moment.

Howlmon leapt over the ice boulder but as he did a barrage of ice arrows crashed into him, launching him backwards into the wall with a loud crash. "Got you! Naklimon one; evil wedding crasher zero!" she screamed happily.

"Where are the others?" Aiden asked as Holly stood behind him, out of sight of the three Digimon who were fighting.

"I don't know." Holly whispered, dropping to a seated position. She hugged Blackmon as closely as she could as tears began to fall.

"Holly," Aiden looked up at her, managing to move his head slightly.

"I don't know what to do," Holly muttered, shaking slightly as Lekismon and Frigimon advanced on her.

"My prince! Our wedding will be very soon! Don't worry!" Naklimon sang as she strode towards the man and Howlmon. "I just need to reset these nasty people, then we can spend our whole lives together!" She giggled, turning briefly to wink at Aiden. "Hailstorm!" She giggled again as two pillars of ice began to grow next to her, quickly reaching her own height. She grabbed one in each hand, snapping them from the ground. The huge ice blocks quickly changed shape, warping into javelins of ice. She smirked as she walked forwards, towards her downed opponent.

"Wolf Flare!" Howlmon let out a stream of fire, but it was definitely weaker this time.

Naklimon laughed, barely even fazed by the flames rolling over her despite the fact that her javelins had melted. "That's not going to stop me from marrying my prince!"

"That's right, you wedding crasher!" Lekismon shouted.

"Holly, Aiden!" Howlmon shouted, pushing himself up properly and rearing back his head, "Wolf Flare!"

"Snow Ball!" Frigimon punched the air, sending countless snowballs flying at Howlmon, knocking him down as the blue flames rolled gently across the floor to Aiden's feet where they stopped moving, warmly burning there despite the puddles forming around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, I certainly hope that man is going to last out long enough to be helped.<strong>

**Kumo: Will Aiden snap out of it in time to save them both or will Naklimon finally get her marriage?**

**Hawk: Also, entirely my fault that this is late. Whenever a chapter is late, you should blame me without a doubt.**


	20. Tammy's Dream Home

**Hawk: And returneth we do. Although maybe that's a little to formal. The wedding has officially been crashed. Later than planned, I might add. Which is my fault.**

**Kumo: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It was a bit more difficult to write than previous chapters have proven to be.**

* * *

><p>"Holly!" Jade yelled as Spiritmon and Faeremon flew past her. Panting, she looked across the room.<p>

Tammy ran up next to her as Liomon burst across the ice chapel. The blonde bent backwards, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was one long run," she surmised.

"Wait up!" Cayden panted from a distance.

"That's Naklimon." Agumon walked up inbetween the two females. "She's a bit of an airhead but a dangerous customer. Ultimate Level."

"Isn't that two steps above us?" Jade queried.

"Well… yeah, but who's counting?" Agumon optimistically said.

"Mud Bath." Spiritmon summoned the mud pool beneath Lekismon and Frigimon, pulling them into its earthly confines while Faeremon and Liomon ran around the edges of her attack.

"You guys came," Aiden muttered, his eyelids fluttering as he tried to stay conscious.

"Aiden!" Iontramon yelled from the other side of the hall. He was frantic as he saw his partner unable to move.

"Naklimon…" Aiden's eyes began to glaze over again and his mouth sagged open.  
>"What's wrong with him, does he need biting?" Liomon asked, opening her mouth around his hand.<br>"I think she hippo- hippy- I think she confused him," Holly said, lifting Liomon away from his hand.

"Let's go smack her until it stops then," Liomon said, spinning to face the ice princess.

"Don't be so hasty," Faeremon warned.

"But she looks chewy," Liomon purred excitedly.

"She's also Ultimate level," Faeremon reminded the excitable lion cub.

"I bet she still runs when she sees me coming." Liomon prepared to bounce, grinning.

"I can't hold this much longer," Spiritmon yelled down, struggling to hold the two champions in place.

"Can you walk, Holly?" Faeremon asked as Iontramon ran up next to them.

"I think so," Holly said, standing up with Blackmon in her arms.

"Don't overdo it," Blackmon said, looking up at his partner.

"Aiden!" Iontramon shouted as he stopped next to the others.

"Naklimon needs me," Aiden muttered.

"Aiden…" Iontramon looked down at the ground, crestfallen.

"Let's just get out of here," Faeremon said as a spear of ice dug into the wall behind his head.

Holly nodded and watched as they all picked Aiden up, carrying him on their heads, and began to walk back over to Tammy and Jade.

"Humans are heavy," Liomon grumbled.

"I can help," Holly suggested.

"You should take it easy," Blackmon warned.

"I'd probably be too weak anyway," Holly whispered, sighing.

* * *

><p>Howlmon trained his gaze on Naklimon as she created a catapult made from ice. He didn't have enough strength to beat her alone but he had to find a way to hinder her.<p>

The cloaked man placed a hand on his back leg, resting against the wolf Digimon. "Turn the ground into a boiling pot," he whispered hoarsely, staggering and falling back over.

The wolf Digimon understood and leapt into the air as a barrage of ice arrows began to fly outwards from the ballista. As he flew he grabbed one of the ice arrows, rearing his head back and launching it straight at the crazy ice witch. Due to her focussing on offence she left herself wide open and it pinned her to the ground. "WOLF FLARE!" Howlmon opened his mouth and a swirl of fire began to form around his maw, flying inwards to create a pulsating orb of blue flames in his mouth. It continued to grow while Naklimon struggled until it was nearly bigger than his mouth, at which point Howlmon snapped his mouth shut.

As he was falling, he opened his mouth once more. The air around his mouth began to warp and distort until a huge wave of blue flames poured out; the attack melted huge holes into the pillars as it descended and Naklimon could only watch as it collided with her.

* * *

><p>Naklimon wasn't a weak Digimon, she was far from it. She knew the attack couldn't delete her, no matter how flashy it was. However, it still burned so badly that she almost felt dizzy from the heat. Suddenly, she felt her arm come free but was unable to see how due to the flames. Then she began to feel strange and bubbles slipped up past her, lifting her dress. "I can't let the prince see." She giggled, pushing her dress down but then she noticed she was descending. The flames stopped and Howlmon hit the ground, staggering onto his side; that was when she worked it out. She was being<p>

boiled alive. "How dare you!" she screamed as she sunk into the water. It was burning her, causing her data to fizz and crackle.

"Let's go," the cloaked man rasped to Howlmon, who obliged, picking him up in his mouth. Howlmon looked around once more and then burst into the air, crashing through the glass above and disappearing.

"My prince, save me!" Naklimon screamed. Her eyes lit up with fury as she saw her glorious knight in shining armour being dragged away. "How dare you!" She waved her hand, creating a gust of wind combined with snow. It pushed against them but didn't manage to knock them over. She couldn't hurt her prince but she had to stop the kidnappers somehow. Her eyes slowly turned black and she opened her mouth at the ground below. "Black Ice." A black mist poured from her mouth, skating across the water and cooling it until it froze solidly into ice. "I will rescue you, my love!" she yelled, smashing her hands against the ice, propelling herself up with a pillar of ice in unison to free herself from the frozen confines of her own wedding hall.

* * *

><p>"Snow ball!" Frigimon unleashed a ball of snow at Spiritmon with his arm as he freed it, knocking her backwards and away. The mud bath was dispelled slowly and the two panted as they crawled across the ice. "Naklimon, my princess," Frigimon mumbled.<p>

"Don't worry about me, stop them!" she screamed as she created a crystalline throne for herself to fall into.

"As you wish," Lekismon stated, charging across the room after Spiritmon. "Moon Night Kick!" she leapt into the air, raising her leg.

"Snap: trampoline!" Faeremon spun as Spiritmon flew past him, producing a wall of golden dust in an instant as Lekismon flew at them. Her foot collided with it just after it solidified, pushing against it and bringing the elastic gold dust close to the group before it finally snapped back and launched her into the wall of the wedding hall, turning her to data instantly.

"Lekismon!" Frigimon yelled, furious. His footsteps were audible as he charged across the room like an elephant.

"Run!" Tammy yelled, charging back down the way they had came.

Cayden lifted Aiden from the Digimon and nodded to Jade. "She's on a winning streak at the moment," he said with a shrug as he ran off after her. The others quickly followed suit as Frigimon's steps got louder and closer.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon's voice echoed as he struck the trampoline, freezing it and shattering it.

"Faeremon!" Tammy squealed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, frowning.

"Tammy, just focus on getting out alive," Agumon reminded her as they ran past a horde of Hyogamon.

"Ignite!" Liomon unleashed two fireballs from her tail, smashing the pillars that held up the roof above the Hyogamon and crushing them all. The data from the fallen Digimon flew past them as they ran, easily speeding past.

"You could've left them," Cayden chided.

"But that was more fun!" Liomon said, beaming.

"Icy Breath!" Frigimon yelled from behind them, unleashing a thick frozen mist, which chased at their heels.

"Which way?" Iontramon yelled, looking from left to right and then back at Aiden.

"Right!" Tammy screamed, charging past her.

"Are you sure?" Cayden called.

"We've got no better choices here, Cayden," Jade said as the mist tickled the tip of Liomon's tail.

* * *

><p>As they ran along the path they came out into a large area. "I remember this," Holly muttered.<p>

"This is the way out!" Tammy screamed, running at the big ice doors. She collided with them and fell backwards onto her bum, groaning in pain.

"Slow down," Faeremon warned as the others caught up.

"Push on three," Cayden yelled as he saw Frigimon charging into the room. The icy air had dissipated but now he had his fists balled up.

Tammy rubbed her head sitting up. "Push what?"

"Three!" Cayden yelled as they all pushed against the doors, forcing them open a little.

"Again!" Jade screamed as Tammy stood up, leaning against the door with the others.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon roared as he raised his fist.

"Push!" Tammy screamed wildly. The others followed in unison and the doors swung open, allowing them all to fall out and into the snow as Frigimon flew over the top, rolling down the hill that the castle was built on.

"It stopped snowing." Spiritmon held out her hand as if she expected some to fall.

Jade shouted, "Move!" She grabbed Aiden's arm and pulled him through the door.

Tammy looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"You really should move," Jade called back as she ran down the slope with Aiden, most of the Digimon following.

"She's right." Holly gasped, quickly running after the others.

"What's wrong?" Tammy and Cayden turned, suddenly realizing just why they should run.

"Throwing Ice!" The two barely got out of the way of the giant ball of ice that rolled through the main doorway, closely followed by an army of Hyogamon.

"How many of these guys does she have?" Jade shouted.

"A lot," Agumon commented.

"Thank you, Mister Obvious," Cayden retorted.

"My hairs getting frizzy!" Tammy wailed as she got up and ran with Cayden.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon roared, charging up the hill.

"And great, this guy is back," Jade commented, quickly tugging a still slightly dazed Aiden out of the way of the punch, then slipping as the snow froze into an icy coat. Holly screamed as she fell onto the ice along with the Digimon, sliding down.

"Look out!" Faeremon called, moments before Liomon crashed into Jade and Aiden, knocking the two of them down and causing them to slide down the hill with them.

"Aiden!" Iontramon yelled, trying to catch up to his partner by leaping onto the ice.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" Tammy cried as she slipped down past them, faster than the other members of the group as Cayden caught up.

Spiritmon laughed loudly. "This is great!" she shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know we've got a horde of Digimon chasing us, don't you?" Cayden asked as he reached her.

"I don't care! This is fun!"

The group reached the bottom of the hill, rolling slightly as they left the ice. They climbed to their feet quickly, and barely got out of the way of another boulder of ice. "Tammy! Press the button!" Holly shouted as the older girl looked up the hill.

"What?"

"On your Digivice!" Holly shouted. "The one on the left."

"O- Okay!"

Tammy pulled her Digivice out of her pocket, figuring anything was worth trying. She quickly found the button and pressed it and a beam of yellow light erupted from her Digivice, launching her backwards as it collided with Faeremon and formed a cocoon that was a mixture of grey and green around the Digimon.

"Faeremon Digivolve to…" The egg rippled and grew to four times the size of Faeremon in an instant and then continued to grow. Inside, Faeremon's body had been stripped to its digital exoskeleton. The blue wires expanded, changing shape into that of a large rectangle at first, adding features while colour was splattered across it. The entirety of the Digimon was turned in a light grey colour and then the texture began to form, becoming brick-like. Slowly, it began to expand, copying the wall it had created three times to make a structure. Along the walls canons appeared, rooting down into the stone, while a stone tower built itself up inside of the castle. Out of the top of the tower two eyes appeared and a large catapult formed on the head - almost like hair. He shuddered a little as his form solidified and then the egg cracked. "Caermon!"

"You got big..." Tammy said, standing back to stare in astoundment. It was nowhere near the size of the ice castle but still impressively large.

"Well, I am a castle," Caermon grunted. "Cannon Barrage!" he focussed his eyes on the charging Frigimon and his cannons did the same. Balls of green energy erupted from each cannon continuously, crashing into the snow Digimon and launching him backwards.

"Okay, now let's run!" Tammy yelled, getting up and sprinting further away from the frozen battleground. The others nodded and followed her but Caermon didn't seem to budge.

"He can't run," Agumon commented, having not moved from his position.

"Why not?" Tammy asked, pouting.

"I don't think a building can move…" Cayden muttered.

"He isn't a building!" Tammy protested but then she noticed. He lacked legs or arms. He was rooted to the ground and the Hyogamon were charging en masse.

"We have to help him!" she yelled, running back towards her partner in an extraordinary moment of bravery.

"Liomon," Cayden began but his partner had already charged off ahead.

"I'm way ahead of ya!"

The group charged into battle as the sound of Caermon's cannons filled the air. "I'm not sure this was a good idea!" Tammy squealed.

"Don't worry!" Jade cheered.

"You have a castle to hide in after all," Cayden muttered, keeping his eye on Liomon as she ran ahead of the group.

"Snow Ball!" Frigimon unleashed a barrage of snowballs at Caermon, blinding him and allowing the Hyogamon to advance.

Tammy grimaced and looked for a way to help her partner. The castle was almost unscalable and his eyes were at the top of the tower in the centre. "Spiritmon can you carry me up there?" Tammy called.

"I don't think my wings can take your weight," Spiritmon joked as she flew over to Tammy and grabbed her, flapping furiously to lift her off the ground slowly.

"That's not funny!" Tammy growled furiously.

* * *

><p>Liomon darted underneath the club of a Hyogamon. "Come get me!" she cheered, unleashing orbs of fire from her tail to tease several Hyogamon at once.<p>

"Battle Hawk!" Agumon unleashed the flaming hawk from his maw to incinerate a group of Hyogamon that were charging in a line. Their data spiralled away into the sky and he charged forwards towards the everlasting army.

"What can we do?" Cayden asked, looking at Jade.

"I-" Jade stammered. "I don't know."

"Nothing." Holly looked up at the other two and then down at Aiden, who was being guarded carefully by Iontramon.

* * *

><p>Spiritmon avoided an onslaught of snowballs as she gained altitude, using the tower as cover. It was incredibly difficult to carry Tammy but they had nearly made it to the top of the tower. "I don't know why I suggested this!" Tammy wailed.<p>

"You can do it, fatty!" Spiritmon heaved and launched her onto the roof of the tower and then flew back down towards the battle.

Tammy ducked as snowballs flew overhead. "What do I do?" she muttered and then she noticed the catapult. "There's nothing to throw…" Looking around, she tried to find something to fling. Slowly, she stood up and pulled the elastic back and as she did a ball of electric green energy formed, sparking wildly. Tammy flinched but it didn't seem to harm her as she pulled it back further, straining as it grew in size. "Leave my friend alone!" she roared, unleashing the ball of energy straight at Frigimon.

The attack struck the ground and caused the snow to fly everywhere, with the snow closest to the explosion turning to water. Frigimon groaned as he lay back against the castle, rubbing his head. "I will not let you harm my princess!" he roared, getting up and charging back down with the Hyogamon.

* * *

><p>Naklimon sighed impatiently, resting her cheek on her fist as she waited for Frigimon to return with her prince. "How long does it take?" she cried, looking over the ruined chapel. She boredly began to manipulate the ice, rebuilding the pews and altar, fixing the floor. Very quickly, it stopped looking like a battle had ever taken place in there. The only thing out of place was the throne she was sitting on, right behind the altar as if it were a table.<p>

She sighed again, then stood, the throne detaching itself from the floor and floating after her as she began to stride towards a staircase. "I might as well see what's taking so long," she said. "Maybe it will be exciting." She smiled. "I can't wait for our wedding, my dear prince! Next time, nothing will stop us from tying the knot!" She giggled as she reached the staircase, quickly climbing them, the throne floating up behind her.

She soon reached the battlements, the throne placing itself near the edge. Sitting down, a table formed next to her with a large wine glass on. A Hyogamon with a bowtie quickly walked up, pouring a red liquid into the glass, which she took in her hand, sipping it as she watched the battle progress at the base of the hill.

* * *

><p>Frigimon breathed out a stream of frozen mist and then charged into it where Liomon was waiting expectantly.<p>

She burst into the air. "Roar!" The mist faded away as she landed and charged at him. She bit down onto his ear and threw him, groaning with frustration at his cumbersome size, towards Agumon.

"Spitfire!" Agumon unleashed a steady stream of small fireballs from his mouth, pelting Frigimon until he came to a stop and awoke from his daze.

"Subzero Ice Punch!" he thumped the ground and it froze, causing his two opponents to fall over.

* * *

><p>"Mud Bath!" Spiritmon created a gaggle of small mud baths beneath the Hyogamon and then flew straight at each one, causing their data to fizzle and eventually fly away. "There's too many!" A club crashed into her and she was launched backwards into Caermon.<p>

"Spiritmon!" Jade yelled, charging over to her partner.

"Jade, be careful!" Cayden warned, running after her.

"It's no use, we can't do anything anyway," Holly surmised, falling to her knees next to Aiden.

* * *

><p>Tammy pulled back the catapult's lever again, allowing the energy to form in the groove. "Eat this!" she screamed, unleashing another ball and then moving to the edge to look down at her partner's eyes.<p>

He was still trying to blink the snow away but it wasn't working. She pulled off her pink headband and attached it to a part of the tower that was raised above the rest. Slipping into the remaining room of the band, she sat on the edge of the tower. "I'm not sure this was the right idea," she mumbled, looking down at the steep drop. "Be brave." She reminded herself and then she lowered herself off the edge, screaming as the sudden weightlessness took hold.

Luckily the elastic of the headband held and she slowly lowered herself towards Caermon's eyes, looking up at the fabric as it strained. She wiped off the snow furiously, flinching as attacks flew past her. Suddenly the eyes opened and she saw his beautiful brown irises.

"Thanks," he grumbled. "Now go get safe."

"Got it." Tammy pulled herself back up using the headband but as she reached the summit it snapped and she screamed as she gripped for the ridge.

She just barely managed to grab on but her legs were flailing about below her and there seemed to be no one able to help. Not even Caermon could see her in danger. "Pull!" she screamed, grimacing as her muscles throbbed. Her body slowly lifted up a little and then she managed to sling a leg over, and the rest soon followed until she fell flat on her back in the lowered roof of the tower. "I'm done," she panted.

* * *

><p>Jade knelt down next to her partner, helping her up. "Jade!" Spiritmon yelled but it was too late for her to stop the Hyogamon's club. Jade looked, cowering as it charged at her.<p>

Cayden burst in front, grabbing the club and the fist and holding them back. "Run!" he yelled, pushing back against the much stronger Digimon.

"Cayden!" Jade screamed, running to the side with Spiritmon. However, as they moved he was knocked back against the wall and he lost consciousness.

"Wings of Fury!" Spiritmon flew at the Hyogamon, tearing straight through him, and slowing to a stop on the other side. His data fizzled and then he reset, the data spiralling away.

"It's so tragic to think that Hyogamon just lost his life for following orders," Jade muttered.

"We have to focus on the fight!" Spiritmon insisted.

"I'm not sure I want to anymore," Jade said, slumping down against the castle wall.

"But you have to!"

"I-" She faltered but then a spear made of ice flew at her.

Spiritmon just barely managed to tug her out of the way as it struck Caermon.

"You stole my prince!" the voice resounded from the other side of the battlefield and they both knew who it belonged to.

A small window opened from the lower part of Caermon's walls and a large cannon pointing towards the ice castle slid out. It began to shake and then unleashed a large ball of green energy, hitting one of the ice towers and shattering it.

"Quick, get Cayden back over behind Caermon with Holly," Spiritmon insisted, trying to rouse her partner.

"O-kay," Jade stammered, running off.

* * *

><p>Liomon was pinned against the wall by a semi-circle of Hyogamon. "Roar!" She unleashed the earth shattering roar and they all froze.<p>

"Mud Bath!" Spiritmon flew overhead and created a mudbath beneath them while picking Liomon up.

"Ignite!" Liomon unleashed a few balls of fire to ignite the mud and then looked on to their next targets as the data flew away. "This is so much fun!" she squealed excitedly as Spiritmon dropped her straight into a Hyogamon. She clawed at his face and then unleashed three balls of fire into his stomach to reset him. "Why doesn't Cayden let me do this more often? I'm so good at it!" she chimed happily. A pillar of ice erupted beneath her and she was launched into the air with a grunt.

"Maybe that's why."

Jade dived behind Caermon and saw Holly unmoving with Blackmon looking up at her. "Holly, what's wrong?"

* * *

><p>"Nothing," Holly muttered, trying to shake herself free of her stasis.<p>

"How's Aiden?"

"What's going on?" Aiden grumbled, opening his eyes slowly. "Why's it so cold?"

Holly's eyes opened widely and then she rushed over, kneeling next to him. "You gave your jacket to me, remember?"

"I think so," Aiden moaned, sitting up. "Where are we?"

"That crazy ice woman tried to kidnap you but we're fighting her now," Holly explained, hoping he was finally lucid.

"Why are we all sat here?"

"Aiden!" Iontramon cheered, almost tearful as he realised his partner was finally able to speak freely.

"Chill out," Aiden muttered as Iontramon hugged his chest. "What's that?" Aiden asked, yawning as he pointed at Caermon.

"That's Tammy's partner," Iontramon explained.

"Wow," Aiden stammered. "He got big."

Naklimon's roars shook them from their sense of safety and then familiar footsteps were heard charging in their direction. "Frigimon!" Jade exclaimed as she saw him charging towards Caermon. The Digimon had begun to fizzle slightly from overexertion and the amount of damage he had taken and it was clear Frigimon intended to deal the finishing blow.

Aiden burst to his feet without thinking, charging across the battlefield towards Frigimon. "Hey, you!" he yelled, diving into the snowman Digimon and knocking him onto the ground. Frigimon threw Aiden back and Iontramon burst into action but it was too slow as Frigimon raised his fist.

"Subzero Ice Punch!"

Aiden flinched but the fist failed to touch him.

"I love you, forever and always, my prince," a familiar voice whispered as a hand gently touched his cheek.

Aiden opened his eyes to see a strange ice Digimon turn completely solid.

"My lady!" Frigimon exclaimed in shock.

"Cool Beam!" Iontramon launched Frigimon backwards with a jet of water and stopped next to Aiden. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't help feeling like I owe her something," Aiden muttered, looking up at the strange golden eyed Digimon.

"What are the Hyogamon doing?" Agumon asked, noticing the Digimon looking around at each other, all looking confused and some hitting others with their clubs.

"Don't run away!" Liomon yelled as the Hyogamon all began to run away en masse, scattering across the snowy plain, none heading towards the castle. "I'm not done!"

* * *

><p>The group soon gathered back together, Caermon having Dedigivolved to Faeremon so that he could actually move again.<p>

"Well," Cayden said, not sure what to say.

"Why is it night?" Aiden asked, confused.

"We'll explain later," Jade said, looking down. Her voice had a touch of anguish in it.

"Why's Tammy's hair so messy?" he asked, rubbing his head. Everyone looked at the blonde and began to snort.

"Hey, shut up!" Tammy yelled, trying to fix her ragged appearance.

"Weren't you wearing a headband earlier?" Jade asked, looking over Tammy's hair as the girl brushed it behind her ears.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Hey!" Holly said suddenly, before running quickly towards the castle.

"Wait, Holly!" Cayden called.

"Let's go!" Aiden shouted, running after her.

"Well, we should all go as well," Jade said.

"More running?" Tammy asked with a sigh.

"More running," Faeremon replied.

* * *

><p>They quickly arrived back at the castle, following Holly through the corridors to the chapel. Aiden shivered as he entered. "This place is familiar..." he said. "And not in a good way either..."<p>

"Where is he?" Holly asked herself, as she looked around the room.

"Who?" Jade asked.

"A man." Holly found the spot she thought he'd been in. "He saved me, and Liomon."

Cayden looked at his partner, who nodded slightly reluctantly.

"He said he knew Hawke, but..." Holly hesitated slightly, watching as Liomon began to sniff around the area, heading towards a wall.

Suddenly, she jumped back. "Ignite!" Balls of flame leapt from her tail, hitting the ice and quickly beginning to melt through it.

"What are you doing Liomon?" Cayden asked, confused.

"Melting the wall," she replied bluntly. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the wall and Liomon stopped shooting and quickly jumped through.

Holly quickly followed suit, climbing through the hole, dropping to the ground outside. "Wow..." she whispered in astonishment as she looked across the expanse ahead of her. Cayden climbed through the gap behind her, followed by Aiden.

The group soon assembled on the other side of the wall, looking across the verdant field.

"Well, good thing it didn't snow," Agumon commented.

"We'll be able to find this mystery friend of Robin's then." Tammy scoffed. "Wonder which of them is worse..."

"I..." Holly started to speak.

"He's not that bad, you know." Cayden responded, turning to Tammy.

"Guys, don't argue," Jade interjected, moving ready to hold Tammy as Aiden did the same for Cayden.

"Really? That emo whackjob?" Tammy retorted.

"Shut up guys!" Holly shouted.

Tammy and Cayden were shocked into silence.

"I think that man was Hawke."

"No way, he would never pass up a chance to show off," Tammy said, brushing the idea off with a flick of her hair.

"Not everyone's as egotistical as you are Tammy." Cayden sighed.

"What does that mean?" Aiden looked up at the older boy.

"It means-" Jade knelt down to his height.

"I can smell his cloak!" Liomon cheeped and then broke off into a run. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, I certainly enjoyed this little twist. Will Holly be right? Or will they end up barking up the wrong Cherrymon? We know, but that shouldn't be too much of a surprise.<strong>

**Kumo: So Naklimon's gone and they're trying to find the cloaked man but will they find him before Boogeymon finds them?**

**Hawk: But before that the two of us have started another collab, Fly Away Home. It'll be up on my account on Tuesday. Hopefully I'll remember. Kumo, please badger me about this.**


	21. Camping Out

**Hawk: Like a good sauce...**

**Kumo: The plot thickens!**

* * *

><p>Tammy's groans filled the air as they walked across the grassy field. "It's too warm," she whined. "I wish I hadn't worn a dress.<p>

"You do go on a bit, don't you?" Cayden said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"How much longer, Cayden? I'm bored," Liomon purred, padding along next to him.

"I don't think he will have gotten far," Faeremon said, leaning back to look at the sky from Tammy's shoulder.

"At times like this I wonder what it would be like to be made from jelly," Spiritmon said, walking along the ground as the heat had made her too tired to fly.

"Tell me if you find out," Faeremon grumbled wearily.

"I love the sun!" Holly chimed as Iontramon sprayed water in her face.

"Me too," Aiden said, completely relaxed as he, Holly and their Digimon walked behind the others.

"They wouldn't love it so much if you didn't keep spraying them," Blackmon whispered to Iontramon.

"Let them have their fun." Iontramon smiled as Holly made jokes and Aiden laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Holly reached into her pocket.

Aiden looked at her, cocking his head. "What?"

"That man gave me your Digivice!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly as she produced the red Digivice. Aiden took it slowly, looking it over. "Sorry I didn't give you it sooner," she said, becoming sullen.

"Thanks!" Aiden beamed, hugging her suddenly.

Cayden grumbled, "Glad to hear they're enjoying it."

"Just keep going; if he has a Digivice we can find him once we're in range," said Agumon perkily.

Tammy groaned. "How are you so happy?"

"I don't feel heat!" Agumon chimed as he sauntered along.

"Give me your body!" Tammy growled, her eyes crazed.

"Calm down," Faeremon chided his partner gently. Tammy sighed and continued to plod along.

"How is it hotter than the desert was?" Jade asked, leaning back to look at the sky.

"Who cares? I need some sunblock!" Tammy wailed.

"The coding for the Digital World isn't based on logic," Agumon explained with a shrug.

"Of course it isn't," Cayden grumbled with an eyeroll. He pinched his nose and then wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Let's just keep going."

Aiden looked Holly up and down as Iontramon sprayed her with water. "Why did Cubmon get smaller again?"

"I-" Holly faltered as she looked down at Blackmon. The water continued to spray on her but the glee had vanished from her face so Iontramon stopped the flow. A tear fell from her eye, and Blackmon's eyes lowered in shame.

"Why don't you just make him Cubmon again?"

"I-"

"Come on Holly," He pressed, chuckling slightly.

"Aiden," she began.

"What? It's easy, isn't it?"

Holly's clenched her eyes shut and shoved Aiden away, almost over, and walked off ahead.

Aiden stood still, watching her walk away and feeling a mixture of hurt and guilt. "Holly?" he muttered weakly. "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

><p>Hawke coughed hoarsely as he lay on Howlmon's back, the wolf Digimon rushing across the landscape as quickly as he could manage without Hawke falling. "That man..." Hawke muttered, his voice raspy.<p>

"I warned you. You're not well," Howlmon growled at his partner. "You shouldn't have pushed yourself so much."

"That man's a lot better than me, isn't he?" Hawke spoke, coughing again.

"You've been ill since the cave," Howlmon scolded. "You're not leaving my sight until I can get you somewhere warm."

Hawke coughed again, and Howlmon sped up. "There's somewhere we need to go," he muttered, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Not yet. I won't have you dying on my watch. You're going to get back home. If you weren't so stubborn about it, I'd have turned around and gone back to the others."

Hawke laughed, beginning to cough halfway through and ending up shuddering against Howlmon's back. "That sounds familiar..." he muttered, his voice dark.

"Just hold on Hawke." Howlmon growled, quickly turning left.

Hawke's body was flung right, his grip on Howlmon's fur being the only thing stopping him from rolling off. He was dragged along the ground for a few metres, then Howlmon noticed and came to a stop, Hawke letting go and falling to the ground. "Let's find somewhere to rest." The Digimon said.

He looked around as Hawke pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily on Howlmon and breathing heavily. "It's still light." Hawke objected.

"You're resting."

"No." Hawke coughed, and started to walk forwards.

"Yes," Howlmon growled, suddenly moving away from his partner. Hawke fell quickly, coughing loudly. "You need to rest."

Hawke didn't reply, instead just pulling himself from the ground and beginning to slowly stagger forwards.

Holwmon sighed, walking over to his partner. "You're stubborn."

"Maybe..." Hawke coughed.

"Look, see those rocks over there?" Howlmon turned Hawke gently, pointing towards a cluster of grey boulders. "We'll head that way. When we get there, we rest."

"That might not work..." Hawke muttered.

"Why wouldn't it?" Howlmon asked, turning his head towards his partner.

"Digital Spiral."

Howlmon turned his head quickly, looking in the same direction as Hawke. Sure enough, there was the whirling hurricane of data heading towards them now. "Great." Howlmon turned back to Hawke. "Shall we run?"

Hawke didn't move for several seconds. The Digital Spiral slowly grew closer. They could soon hear the spiralling data.

"Hawke!" Howlmon snapped

"Sorry."

"What?"

Hawke took Howlmon my surprise, pushing the Digimon away and into the path of the Digital Spiral. The Digimon went flying upwards, and Hawke was glad that he couldn't see his partner's face. "Sorry..." He sighed as he turned away from the spiral, avoiding it as it rolled along. Slowly walking away, he stumbled slightly. He exhaled exhaustedly. "Stupid frost..." he muttered, coughing harshly. "Hope I can make it in time..."

* * *

><p>"It's so dark I can't even see my hands!" Tammy whined.<p>

Cayden replied, "It's not that dark, Tammy." He glanced at her briefly with a mix of derision and exhaustion before continuing to walk.

Tammy snapped back, "Of course not, you have Liomon next to you!"

Jade looked back at Aiden and Holly, who were walking in tandem with their partners but separately to each other and then back to the others. "I think we all need some rest," she suggested perkily. "Let's make camp!"

"I don't sleep on dirt," Tammy stated with disgust.

"Then you don't sleep," Cayden said, laughing. He hated to admit it but he agreed with her, however giving her any inkling of this would only make convincing her to rest more difficult.

"Fine, let's stop here," said Tammy, sitting down in the grass.

"Here?" The older male looked around at the trees that flanked them on all sides and let very little light in. It certainly wasn't a clearing like he'd always seen in the movies.

"I'm tired, problem?" Tammy said defiantly, locking her gaze with his.

"Be nice, Tammy," Faeremon said, nuzzling up next to her.

"Here it is, then!" Jade chimed, interrupting the staring contest. "Come on, Aiden, Holly, we're making camp!"

* * *

><p>Cayden knelt down to pick up some logs for the fire but heard a branch snap behind him. "Liomon?"<p>

"Try again," Jade teased as she walked towards him. Suddenly she stumbled and flew into Cayden, knocking him over and causing the both of them to roll down the hill in each other's embrace. They landed at the bottom with a thump but it was a fairly soft landing.

Jade opened her eyes to see Cayden looking down on top of her, their faces almost touching.

Cayden's face contorted awkwardly but Jade's eyes lingered on his lips. "Jade," he muttered, almost afraid to talk loudly for some reason unbeknownst to him. Jade's face moved forwards quickly and Cayden didn't know quite what to do as her lips touched his. They both lingered briefly, the taste and the scent consuming their other senses, before she pulled away and thumped the ground angrily. Cayden rolled off and lay on the ground, not speaking or moving.

"Sorry," Jade said finally, looking away from Cayden to hide the scarlet tint on her face. She tugged a handful of grass from the ground, rubbing some of the blades between her fingers."I have no idea what I was thinking."

"I-"

"You've never kissed anyone before, have you?"

"I... No."

Jade turned to look at Cayden. She looked at him for a while, taking in his appearance. He was almost adult-like. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Cayden looked up at the canopy of trees as the moonlight trickled through and felt almost detached from his body. "It's just-"

Jade smiled knowingly as Cayden turned to look at her. "I understand."

"It's not-"

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

Jade laughed a little. She whispered, "We've come heel face turn on this conversation." Their eyes traced each other's faces slowly.

"Yeah," Cayden said, laughing a little.

"So you've never been with anyone?" Jade asked, smiling as she broke up the quiet melodic sounds of the forest.

"No." Cayden rolled over onto his back, placing his hands onto his stomach and clasping them. "I never really thought about it 'til now."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, you know," muttered Jade, her eyes glazing over a little.

"How do you figure?"

"I've dated a lot of guys," she admitted, looking to the ground. "Some were nice guys, but we just never properly hit it off and we broke up. Some were really hot, but they've turned out to be jerks so far, so I dumped them." She sighed. "I've lost a lot of my good opinions of guys, at least for dating. And I still haven't learned..."

"Ever thought you might be..."

"My dad would kill me if I dated a girl. Even once." She smiled slightly. "Shame though. I've met a lot more nice girls than nice guys."

"I don't know how to take that..." Cayden muttered, and Jade laughed.

They lay for a little while, looking at each other. "So your dad's a rather old fashioned guy?"

"You could say that, but I think that might be a little kind..." She muttered with a smile. "What about you?"

Cayden's face dropped. "My parents… they're dead."

"I'm sorry..." Jade looked down, feeling guilty.

"I barely remember them," Cayden said dismissively. "I was left at an orphanage in the UK when I was about four. All I know about them is that they're American."

"So they might not be dead?"

"I've accepted they are. I've left my name around a fair bit in the real world, but I've not heard anything from them."

"Maybe they gave you a different name?"

"Maybe..." Cayden sighed.

"Well, you'll never find out if we stay here moping." Jade smiled. "C'mon! Let's get this firewood together and get back to camp." She quickly climbed back to her feet, holding her hand out to Cayden. He took it and pulled himself up. They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment, then turned away, picking up the log Cayden had dropped before beginning to look around for more.

* * *

><p>Tammy sat against the tree looking into the fire and rubbing her arms. "It's so cold, I miss my Aloe Reed fur coat," Tammy said, shivering.<p>

"What does it look like?" Spiritmon asked, flying down in front of her.

"It's beautiful!" Tammy exclaimed excitedly, her eyes sparkling. "It's got these beautiful buttons down the front that are, like, here and here," Tammy said indicating the spots that the buttons would be. "And the fur is magnificent! It's so simple and yet so fabulous. I think it's polar bear and the white is the whitest you've ever seen."

"It sounds so nice," Spiritmon said, almost drooling.

"It is," Tammy muttered, coming out of her daydream. "Where's Jade?"

"She walked off somewhere and told me to keep you company," Spiritmon replied nonchalantly. "Now, tell me about some really nice dresses!"

"Okay!" Tammy exclaimed excitedly.

Tammy ranted for over ten minutes on her favourite items of clothing but suddenly she stopped. "What? What? What colour is the dress?" Spiritmon asked, with a sense of urgency.

"I miss my dog," Tammy said, her face drooping a little.

"What's a dog?"

"It's a little like a Digimon that can't talk, I guess," Tammy replied.

"It sounds boring," Spiritmon said, leaning back and yawning. "Tell me more about your wardrobe."

"I miss my bed too," Tammy muttered, not seeming to notice her companion's response.

"Are the sheets silk?"

"Obviously!" She scoffed but then her face changed to one of sadness. "But I just miss it, I don't miss the design or the style. I miss home."

"I miss my home too," Spiritmon admitted.

"I didn't know you guys had a home?" Tammy said, garnering a look of thought from Spiritmon.

Eventually Spiritmon seemed to be out of her inner memories and looked back at Tammy. "Yeah, I used to live with all the other Faymon in a little village! There was one Spiritmon who was like a father to us all, but he was always busy defending us from attackers so I didn't speak to him much but I still loved him."

"That sounds like my dad," Tammy muttered, looking at the fire.

"You must miss him a lot."

"Honestly, I didn't when I first came here. I was glad I was finally away from him controlling me and telling me what to do but now… I miss that feeling that he would always be there to look after me. There's no one to look after me now and it's scary." She paused, her eyes watering. "He'd never let me wear anything that wasn't designer and he used to take holidays with me every year when I was little."

"Why doesn't he anymore?"

"I guess he got too busy." Tammy swallowed the frog in her throat, trying to ignore the feeling of the scratching at her eyes and the dripping of her nose. "But whenever I'm sad, I think about those holidays and everything becomes alright-" Tammy bit her lip, a tear slipping past her ironclad ocular defense. "I miss you, dad," she whispered as the tear rolled into her mouth and she tasted the familiar salty taste.

"Tammy?" Spiritmon muttered, getting the blonde's attention. "We'll look after each other until we get back, I promise. You aren't alone here, you've never been less alone."

"Thank you," Tammy whispered, smiling and wiping her eyes as they began to feel heavy. "Night, Spiritmon."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Holly looked down at her partner and Liomon from a small cliff as the former watched the latter play in the lake.<p>

"Hey, Holly," a voice called from behind. She turned to see Aiden and looked back out across the sparkling lake. It was really pretty. "Wanna play catch? I found this ball when I was walking up here."

Holly looked at him as he tossed the ball in his hand and then looked down at her feet guiltily.

"I'm not mad or anything, you know?" Aiden called, walking forwards a little.

"Well, I am!" Holly yelled, breaking her silence and usual happy persona.

"I- I'm sorry," Aiden muttered, dropping the ball in shock. "Agumon told me what happened-"

"Then you know why you were mean!"

"I do," Aiden admitted, shuffling his feet. "And I'm sorry, I didn't think."

Holly couldn't stay mad at him, it went against everything her father taught her not to accept a sincere apology. "No... I'm sorry." Holly's vision blurred slightly as she began to cry.

"What for?" Aiden asked, walking over to sit next to Holly.

"I shouted at you... I'm sorry." She looked up at Aiden and her face was stuck between a smile and tears. "I just got so sad when he nearly hit me, I never thought Blackmon would do that…"

"It doesn't matter, let's play catch!" Aiden said, smiling broadly.

Holly looked at him with a mixture of surprise and happiness as he walked over to the ball and picked it up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, catch!" Aiden called, throwing it to her gently.

Holly reached up and caught the ball. "Aiden…"

"Throw it back!" he cheered with a grin.

"O- okay," she said, standing up and tossing it back.

Aiden caught it with ease. "Come on, this cliff isn't very safe, Cayden would have a fit if he saw us up here!" he joked, walking down the cliff a little.

Holly smiled as she looked back at Blackmon and Liomon playing in the water. "Coming," she called, running down next to him and stopping as she reached him. She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back. "You're not very good at catching," she said with a cheeky grin, running off.

"Hey," Aiden called, waving after her. "Neither are you!" He chased after the brunette.

* * *

><p>Faeremon sat on a high branch of a tree above the campfire with Iontramon facing him. The two had been meditating peacefully but Tammy's words had woken them. "Your partner is certainly emotional," Iontramon commented.<p>

"More so than the others at least," Faeremon muttered in agreement.

"It's strange to think their intelligence scale is similar to our own in the digital world," Iontramon muttered, looking down at Tammy and Spiritmon as they slept.

Faeremon replied, "Although I would say that the age factor does come into play: Holly and Aiden are only in-training." He watched Iontramon closely as the latter chewed on some berries.

"And it's for that reason I believe we need to send them home," announced Iontramon boldly.

"Their skills are required in order for you and Cubmon to reach your final stage," Faeremon reminded the otter Digimon.

"I think we should get them home before anything bad happens to them."

"They're strong-"

"Too strong, they're headstrong and they and the others put themselves in danger."

Faeremon sighed and looked down at Tammy and Spiritmon. "Whatever happens, wouldn't you rather you were by their side than separated?" he muttered.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that…"

"Do the smart thing; protect them but don't try and get rid of them, you're partners," Faeremon said.

"I can't protect Aiden from everything."

"You can try."

"Goodnight, Faeremon," Iontramon said, closing his eyes.

"Stay strong, Iontramon."

* * *

><p>"Come on in, the waters fine!" Liomon called from the edge of the pool as she splashed about.<p>

"Won't your tail go out?" Blackmon asked from the edge of the pool. He was looking around nervously but Liomon didn't seem to notice.

"Nah, I keep it above the water, like this." She demonstrated by wagging her tail like a propeller as she paddled through the water.

"I'm worried about Holly," Blackmon grumbled. "She would never normally ask to be alone."

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. I'm watching all the enemies from here," Liomon said, clawing at an imaginary enemy in the air.

"I'm sure you can't see them all from there," Blackmon said, rolling his eyes.

"You don't know me well enough," Liomon replied, swimming right up to the edge and walking up next to her friend.

She looked down at him and then shook herself dry, laughing.

"Hey, stop that!" he yelled, bouncing away.

"Why?" she teased. "You don't like the water?"

Blackmon didn't respond so she lay down next to him and stayed silent for what seemed like forever but it was less than a few seconds. "Holly's really lucky to have you as a friend," Liomon said, looking out across the water as the moonlight bounced across it.

"A friend?" Blackmon stammered. His mind flitted back to the moment he had nearly hit Holly. "I'm not her friend."

"Sure you are!" Liomon chirped, bouncing up and bounding round to face the smaller Digimon. "Holly cares about you so much and you care about her too; that's what friends are! They care for each other."

"I do care but-" Blackmon paused. Liomon probably wasn't mature enough to deal with him nearly hitting Holly. After all she had been focussed on the fight.

"There isn't a but, butt's are for sitting." Liomon smiled sweetly, lying down to face Blackmon. "Like this."

Blackmon furrowed his brow. "Liomon-"

"You didn't know what you were doing," Liomon said, wagging her tail slightly and then letting it rest.

Blackmon looked at the lion Digimon with astonishment, he didn't know what to say. "I-"

"Holly isn't mad, you just need to start focussing on protecting her again, don't be all sad," Liomon purred, tapping him on the head with her paw and then standing up. "Now, how about that dip in the pool?"

* * *

><p>"So they reset Naklimon, did they?" Richard's body was translucent, but him being a hologram didn't surprise Agumon at all.<p>

"Not exactly," Agumon said, slightly awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Richard paced back and forth. "They ran away?"

"She was frozen by one of her subordinates. Without that chance happening they would've lost. Well that, and-"

"That strange intruder? You agree that his presence denotes Hawke's involvement?"

"Yes," Agumon said. "Without their assistance we would've lost at this early battle."

Richard summoned a chair and sat down, flicking a pack of cards from one hand to the other without moving. "How are the Chosen doing?"

"Not well," Agumon admitted. "Cayden and Aiden are not doing too badly, all things considered. Jade seems like she's trying to hide her dislike of the situation. Tammy's complaining a lot, but I think you expected that."

"Well I did forget to supply her with insect repellant, I guess it's my fault," Richard said with a shrug.

"And Holly-"

"She's having trouble with her partner due to his attribute?" Richard interrupted knowingly.

"Y- Yes, how did you know?"

"He's a virus type and her heart is pure. There was bound to be issues," Richard said with a shrug. "I trust you sorted the situation?"

"Actually, she managed to stop his rampage herself."

"And when he reaches Ultimate?"

"I'm hoping that I'll be able to help everyone retreat in time."

"Make sure you do, our survival rests on their young shoulders."

"On that note…" Richard muttered, getting up and looking at something out of the camera's sight.

"Yes?"

"Hawke?"

"He's gone another way but I have confidence that he'll survive and meet back up with us in time to meet with the resistance forces."

Richard looked back at Agumon, seeming preoccupied. "Have you located them yet?"

"I haven't, but I think it's important that they be united before we head that way anyway."

"You may not have an option, time is running out."

"You really believe in Hawke?"

"Yes, he's got the tenacity of a Centaurmon, and the inner strength of a Piximon. He'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Hawke staggered forwards, his hand reaching around to find something to rest against. His hand met a tree, and he leaned heavily on it. "Great..." he muttered, slumping down and pressing his back against the tree. Coughing heavily, he felt his entire body shaking each time. When he finished coughing, he shivered. "Stupid frost," he muttered, coughing again. Blinking slowly, his vision began to darken, and he coughed again. "Sorry guys..." he muttered, smiling grimly as his eyes fell closed. "I couldn't do it..." He coughed once more, and passed out.<p>

A shadow passed over the body of the sleeping boy, growing slowly larger as the figure approached. The figure scooped up the boy, then turning and carrying him away.

Hawke shuddered in the figure's arms, his body growing cold, like ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well this was one revealing chapter. What was Hawke thinking?!<strong>

**Kumo: What's gunna happen to Hawke? Find out in the next chapter!**


	22. Awakening

**Kumo: Time to up the ante for this story. Plot Digivolution go! Sorry about the long delay, but now we're back!**

**Hawk: ... Maybe.**

* * *

><p>Jade's eyes snapped open as she heard a roar. She groaned, lifting her head slowly and then remembered she and Cayden had fallen asleep while they'd been gathering firewood. The roar reverberated in her eardrums again and it sounded like it was coming from camp. "Get up," she urged, pushing Cayden forcefully and then breaking into a run back towards their campsite.<p>

"What's going on?" Cayden mumbled, rubbing his head. He had a feeling he had told Jade something he shouldn't have last night and it was probably down to those strange berries he got from Iontramon.

"Come on!" Jade yelled from a distance.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>"Stop it," Tammy murmured as she felt something drip down her face. "I'm not thirsty..." When it didn't stop, she slowly opened her eyes. "It's not funny guy-" She froze as she saw the source; it was a large slobbering black maw. Screaming, Tammy smacked it, rolling out of the way as it chomped its jaws down. She screamed, "Help!"<p>

"What's Tammy whining about now?" Aiden mumbled sleepily.

"I think it's real," Holly said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Be careful, Holly," Blackmon said, standing in front of her.

"Why?" She yawned.

"We're under attack."

Aiden rolled over, trying to get back to sleep, as he heard Liomon roaring. The attack had no effect on the huge dog Digimon and he brought his paw down towards Aiden.

"Move!" Jade screamed, pushing him out of the way. The claw scraped her leg but she managed to get up and grab his hand. "Let's go!"

Aiden looked down at Jade's leg, feeling sick as he saw the blood dripping from it.

Jade started running while pulling Aiden's hand, grabbing Holly's as she went past. Iontramon and Blackmon kept close to their partners as they made their escape. "Spiritmon, you and Faeremon hold him off!" she yelled as Cayden emerged from the trees.

"Liomon, you too!" He panted, rushing after the others.

"Wait for me!" Tammy wailed, running towards them.

"Snap: Wall," Faeremon began to create a wall out of gold dust to block the escape route while Liomon and Spiritmon faced the attacker.

"Ignite!" Liomon arched her back, unleashing a furious ball of flames from the tip of her tail.

"Wings of Fury!" The flames wrapped around Spiritmon as she spiralled towards the three headed dog Digimon. She crashed against it but simply bounced off and it smirked a toothy grin. "Escape!" Spiritmon yelled, flying back away and grabbing Liomon while the latter protested. She flew over the wall and then Faeremon completed it, giving them a several meter high wall to escape behind.

It was a shame their pursuer knocked it to pieces in a second. "Let me go, I wanna fight!" Liomon roared like a petulant child.

Spiritmon dropped her into Cayden's arms and then flew ahead of the others.

"We can't fight something like that!" Cayden yelled.

"I can!" Liomon struggled against her partner's grip.

"Hellfire!" The three headed dog unleashed a ball of fire from its mouth that was easily taller than all of them and as wide as the Digimon who released it.

"Hot, hot, hot!" Tammy squealed, flapping her arms as the flames gained on them.

"Snap: wall!" Faeremon spun, creating a small thin shield of gold dust to block the flaming ball but it just about managed to stop the attack, disintegrating as the Digimon leapt through the hole in the dust.

Faeremon grimaced and flew straight past all of the others, easily equalling Spiritmon's speed.

"That's not good!" Jade yelled as the huge paws tore up the ground behind them.

"How are we going to get rid of this guy?" Iontramon sprinted on all fours alongside his partner, and looked between Jade and Aiden nervously.

"I sorted it; duck!" Spiritmon yelled, waving from up ahead.

Faeremon flew up next to her and nodded to the others. "Quick!"

"What?" Tammy exclaimed but Jade simply grabbed her head, forcing it down.

Spiritmon strained as she and Faeremon pulled back a large branch. "Here's Johnny!" she yelled, grinning. They unleashed the branch and it swung over the group's heads, crashing into the attacking Digimon and sending it flying backwards with a yelp.

"Great idea, Spiritmon!" Jade yelled excitedly, executing a flip in jubilee.

"I don't think it's safe to stop yet," Cayden said, running past.

"I agree!" Tammy cried, although she hadn't bothered to let the others know and was nearly out of view.

"Wait up!" Jade called, chasing after the blonde until she saw the other girl fall over, yelping in pain.

"What's wrong?" Faeremon yelled, flying ahead with Spiritmon.

"This stupid Digimon tripped me!" Tammy yelled angrily, pouting.

"Tammy, please don't say you're getting into trouble again," Cayden groaned loudly.

"It isn't my fault!" Tammy yelled back, frustrated.

"Help," the Digimon stammered as they all ran up behind Tammy.

"You tripped me, I'm not helping you!" Tammy yelled, raising her fist.

Cayden grabbed hold of her arm as he saw the Digimon. "Wolfmon…"

* * *

><p>Hawke slowly opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep. He winced as light filled his vision, blinking and turning onto his side. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the expanse of grass in front of him.<p>

Hawke slowly sat up, looking around himself. He was in the middle of an open field, hills rising up in the distance. Bubbles filled the air in the valley, and he could see the greatest mass of them here gathered around a stream that ran through the area, which he could use for tracking into the hills. There were five small Digimon looking at him.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, looking at him curiously.

"Now, now, children." The five baby Digimon quickly scattered as a larger Digimon floated down from the sky, she was wearing a pink dress which barely went past her waist, and bright green boots with a yellow floral pattern. Her appearance barely set her apart as Digimon rather than human.

"I hope that they weren't a bother." She smiled, her pale white skin creasing at the corners of her warm black eyes. The four leaves growing out of her back seemed to function as wings, flapping.

"No," Hawke replied, his face twitching into a slight smile.

"My name's Lillymon, and this is the Valley of Renewal." She turned, gesturing to the valley as Hawke stood, noticing the grass he'd been lying on looked half-dead.

"When did I get here?" Hawke asked, looking to his feet.

"I found you just outside the valley." Lillymon turned back, looking slightly worried. "I hope that you're feeling better. A good friend of mine helped you recover." Lillymon shook her head, looking a little upset suddenly. "He's always on the go..."

"The Valley of Renewal?" Hawke asked, backtracking the conversation.

"Yes, it's a home for all of the baby Digimon and a place for any Digi-egg to be reborn. Any Digimon that is reset appears here as a Digi-egg." Lillymon turned back to Hawke, smiling broadly. "And I'm the guardian of this place."

Lillymon froze suddenly, looking directly at Hawke. "You're a human, aren't you?"

"Yes?" Hawke was confused.

Sighing, she lost her cheery demeanor. "Great… I hope that doesn't happen again." She turned away, her wings flapping slightly. "Follow me." She began to walk, and Hawke silently began to follow.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Cayden asked as his partner bounded about, looking for the enemy.<p>

"Hawke- Digital Spiral," Wolfmon muttered, his eyes heavy.

"Let him rest, I think we can find Hawke if we walk the way Wolfmon came from," Jade said, stroking the wolf Digimon gently.

"I could do with a stroke," Spiritmon chimed on her shoulder.

"Spiritmon." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I just want something to eat," Tammy whined, rubbing her stomach.

"I gotta agree," Iontramon grumbled, lying down in Aiden's lap as the boy's stomach grumbled.

"I could go all day-" Liomon announced boldly but she was interrupted by the sound of her own rumbling stomach.

Everyone laughed but then Tammy turned to Jade and Cayden. "You two didn't come back last night, did you spend it together?"

"I- err," Cayden stammered, rubbing his head.

"Yes, alright." Jade shrugged.

"Why?" Tammy winked.

Holly tried to follow the conversation. "Why's she winking?"

"I think it's a 'wait till you're older' moment, again, Holly," Blackmon explained.

"I think everyone should wait until they're older." Jade threw her hands up in exasperation.

"You two did it, didn't you?" Tammy exclaimed, gasping.

"No!" Cayden protested, turning bright red.

"You did!" Tammy started flapping her arms and gasping, trying to gather her thoughts.

Jade sighed. "Tammy, we just fell asleep collecting firewood."

"I'm sure," Tammy said sarcastically, training her eyes on the two.

"Calm down, you might hurt your brain cell," Spiritmon said, guffawing.

"That wasn't nice," Jade chided sternly.

"What's a brain cell?" Tammy asked.

"I don't know either," Holly admitted.

"Me either," Aiden looked sheepish.

Spiritmon laughed. "I don't but I think it's how smart you are!"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Tammy asked, shocked.

"Tammy." Faeremon placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever, Cayden's flies are undone," Tammy said dismissively, pouting.

The others laughed as they noticed and Cayden hurriedly zipped them up but suddenly they heard a roar. "He's coming back, run!" Tammy screamed, getting up and running.

"Where does she find the energy?" Cayden wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Jade stood up, flexing. "I've got no idea."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's morning already," Agumon said, yawning.<p>

"Just be careful with Boogeymon, his forces are spreading."

"I know, they're nearly ready, I promise." Agumon winked, covering his mouth as he finished yawning.

"They haven't managed to complete the digital bond yet, remember?" Richard said, smirking.

"I know-" Agumon paused as he heard a roar and turned to look for the source. "I gotta go," he said, turning back but he realised Richard had already gone. Grumbling, Agumon ran off. "They left me!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of walking on this path!" Tammy complained as they walked through an empty town. It was decaying and the shops were empty shells of their former selves. Huge craters and burn marks showed the signs of a battle that had long since happened here. The path they walked through the middle of town was cracked and filled with small potholes and rubble.<p>

"You told us to go this way." Cayden pinched his nose as he looked up at the dimming sun. He was helping Jade to walk; the wound on her leg had made it impossible for her to continue walking and they had no medical supplies.

"It reminds me of my home," Holly said happily, skipping along with Blackmon bouncing next to her.

"I wonder how my businesses are doing," Cayden muttered. "Speaking of that, how long have we even been in here?"

"Days? Maybe weeks?" Jade replied, wincing as the pain tore through her leg.

"The time between the two world's doesn't correlate." Faeremon landed on Tammy's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I think Richard said something about that..." Cayden scratched his head.

"Can we rest?" Jade asked, slightly wearily.

"I agree." Tammy slumped down onto the ground.

"That thing could still be following us," Iontramon said, looking around cautiously.

"So what?" Tammy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jade, I've got an idea." Cayden rested her down onto the ground.

"Cayden, I just need a little rest, then we can keep going," Jade said, blinking weakly.

"If we stop the blood loss then you'll feel more alert." He took off his grey hooded jumper.

"What are you doing?" Spiritmon flew down next to him.

"Go scout ahead, we'll only be a moment." Cayden slid the jumper underneath the wound on her leg. He moved the two fabric arms around the wound and then pulled them taut, causing Jade to scream in pain.

Tears trickled down her face and Spiritmon looked back angrily. "Jade, bear with the pain." Cayden tugged it tighter again and causing her to bite her lip in frustration.

"What are you doing?" Tammy said, a mix of interest and haughtiness in her voice.

"Leave him alone," Liomon purred, standing in front of her partner and wagging her tail.

"Stay out of it," Faeremon warned, lifting the lion cub Digimon into the air, despite her protests.

"You're being mean!" Aiden pulled at the older boy.

"Aiden, behave!" Cayden yelled abruptly, causing the boy to recoil, staggering backwards. Tying the jumper into a knot, he turned to see Aiden looking angry and hurt. "I'm sorry, but you have to understand—"

"That I'm just a kid and I don't get an opinion?" Aiden yelled, tears forming in his eyes.

"I didn't say that—"

"But you're thinking it!"

"I—" Cayden faltered. It was true that he didn't value the boy's opinion as much as Jade or Hawke's. Even Tammy's opinion was above the two children. In business you place the most trust in the most successful company.

"This is why Hawke left, and I wish he'd taken me with him! I wish I'd never met you!" Aiden yelled, his cheeks turning red as he became flustered.

Cayden held up his hands. "Aiden, calm down."

Aiden clenched his fists.

"Aiden, no!" Tammy exclaimed, leaping up and grabbing hold of the younger boys fist as he swung it at Cayden.

Cayden breathed deeply as he saw that he'd been saved by Tammy, of all people. "Tammy…"

Tammy was straining slightly to hold Aiden back but her face was stern and serious, a previously unseen side of her. "Physical violence solves nothing."

Aiden tried to pull his arm free but she kept her eyes trained on him and a tight grip on his wrist. He pulled his arm away roughly and Tammy stepped back slowly, realising he wasn't going to do anything else. "Whatever," he said, huffing and turning around to walk off.

"Aiden, he didn't mean to be mean." Holly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Aiden." Cayden stood up slowly as Aiden turned around.

"I'm fine, Aiden, I promise," Jade said, sitting up and wiping her eyes. The pain that had tore through her leg was receding now and she was, admittedly, feeling better.

Collapsing onto the ground, Tammy grumbled, "I need some lemonade." Wiping her forehead, she seemed uninterested at the current conversation.

"Aiden, calm down." Iontramon leapt onto his partner's shoulders.

"Sorry." Aiden looked down at the ground and kicked it sheepishly.

"It's okay, buddy." Cayden smiled

"The path curves up here," Spiritmon yelled. "It seems to be going up the hill." She waved them over.

"I don't want to know what's at the top," Tammy whined.

"It could be a shoe store," Spiritmon whispered in her ear.

"It could be a shoe store!" Tammy leapt back to her feet.

"Tammy," Jade muttered but the blonde was already charging up the hill. It towered over the rest of the town and seemed to have a small shrine of sorts at the top.

"Chasing her is becoming boring, when's it my turn to lead?" Aiden moaned, stamping his foot.

"Rushing into battle is for the foolhardy, Aiden," Iontramon said sternly.

"But it's more fun than fixing Tammy's mistakes." He pouted.

"I like chasing after Tammy, she always chooses fun places." Holly grinned.

"At least we aren't dead yet," Jade said optimistically with a shrug as they all began to walk up the hill after her.

"Hey, wait up!" a familiar voice yelled.

"I recognise that voice," Cayden mumbled, rubbing his chin.

Spiritmon flew past his head. "Probably in your imagination."

"We couldn't all hear the same thing, Spiritmon," Jade said, turning to look. She paused and then shook her head tiredly. "We forgot Agumon."

"We forgot him?" Holly asked with a tinge of sadness and guilt as she turned to look for him.

Liomon purred mischievously. "I completely forgot he was with us."

"You ran so far," Agumon said, panting as he reached them.

"Tammy." Cayden and Agumon exchanged a glance and both sighed and then the group continued upwards.

* * *

><p>"Here." Lillymon spoke, reaching a small circle of pebbles on a slight rise in the valley, the stream trickling around it. The baby Digimon were avoiding the area, never entering the circle of stones. Lillymon stayed on the edge, Hawke standing next to her.<p>

"What is this?" Hawke asked, looking around the small circle. Five Digi-eggs lay in the circle, nestled in small beds of grass and leaves.

"You're not the first human to have come to this Digital World." Lillymon spoke sadly. "Five of the last six didn't manage to make it out. This is them."

Hawke looked at Lillymon briefly, then back at the eggs. Five identical cream eggs, lying there undisturbed. "That's all..." he said, his voice quiet.

"There's no sign of them hatching either. I hate to say it, but I don't think they'll ever return. Humans aren't normally converted into data, there's bound to be some corruption that prevents them from hatching again."

"No chance at all?"

"None."

Hawke chuckled grimly, looking to the ground. He silently stepped into the ring, Lillymon looking at him confused, but not stopping him. Hawke moved to the middle of the circle, sitting down carefully. He smiled slightly, his eyes closing. "Hello again, guys..."

* * *

><p>"I'm too scared to go inside," Tammy grumbled, she'd sat down on a bench that was conveniently located near the top.<p>

"Tammy, you haven't even seen it yet, it could be fun," Holly said excitedly.

"I don't feel like fun, I feel like a massage."

"You know that bench is made out of Digipoo," Spiritmon said nonchalantly as she continued past.

"What?" Tammy screamed, leaping from the bench like it was on fire. "Why did no one tell me!?" she screeched, wiping herself all over in an attempt to clean herself.

Spiritmon burst into laughter but Jade shot her a look to stop it. "She was lying, Tammy, come on." She limped past, neglecting the offer of help from Cayden.

They all slowly walked up the hill, and as the first few broke the crest, Tammy collapsed. "I'm not going inside."

"Inside of what?" Cayden said, collapsing onto the ground next to her.

"That," she groaned, pointing lazily to a building that stood before them.

The others, excluding Aiden and Jade, joined her in sitting down but he bounded about excitedly while she continued to climb behind them. Aiden pointed. "It looks like one of those things from Japan - a doo joo."

"I think it's pronounced dojo, Aiden," Cayden said, not lifting his head.

"I'll lead the way," he pronounced proudly, beating his chest.

"Aiden, wait," Jade called, just barely able to see over the lip of the hill.

"Come inside and face me, Digidestined."

Jade breathed deeply, almost tripping from the shock. "Did you guys hear that?" she asked, looking around.

"Hear what?" Spiritmon looked at her partner quizzically as the others slowly got back up.

Jade listened again, intently, but she couldn't hear anything. "Nevermind."

"Jade! Hurry up!" Holly shouted, stretching with the others, excluding Tammy, at the top of the hill.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well look at that, no plot Digivolution. You lie Kumo.<strong>

**Kumo: I disagree, I think lots happened :(**

**Hawk: ... OH! I get you. Oh, and guys? Just a note for the next chapter. We write these well in advance, including the A/Ns. So... the time scale might not look right. I say this, because we wrote this chapter a LONG time ago... My bad...**


	23. The Knight's Code

**Hawk: I may not have half term now, Kumo, but I will for all of next week! AND I WILL RUB IT IN YOUR FACE! MUAH HA HA HA HA... Sorry.**

**Kumo: Who was it that called Jade inside? Find out now! I'll just go cry somewhere now, because Hawk is a meanie.**

* * *

><p>The group stood at the entrance to the dojo, the wooden doors loomed ahead and yet no one—not even Aiden—dared to touch them. There almost seemed to be an impenetrable aura emitting from them. "I'm feeling queasy," Liomon purred, lying down.<p>

Cayden picked up his partner. "Me too."

"Enter!" a voice boomed and the doors swung open.

They all slowly walked inside, trying to be cautious as they entered. "I have been waiting for you, Jade."

"Me?" Jade asked, looking for the source of the voice.

"I wish to face the strongest female human and her partner in mortal combat."

"You can't possi—"

"To the death." Lights burst on to reveal a fox Digimon stood at the back of the dojo. Her nine tails and familiar yellow hue gave away her identity immediately.

"Kyubimon," Jade muttered slowly.

"Why not me, I wanna fight!" Liomon yelled, bursting from Cayden's arms and charging forwards.

"I don't have time for small fries." She absentmindedly pointed one of her tails at her and unleashed a ball of blue flames to send the lion cub bouncing backwards.

"Why her? Why not Tammy or Holly or one of us?" Cayden asked, picking up Liomon.

"Yeah, I'm stronger than Jade!" Aiden yelled.

"I chose my opponent, if the rest of you intervene your partners will be reset, followed by yourselves." Kyubimon slowly stepped forwards. "Jade and Spiritmon, I formally challenge you to mortal combat, do you accept?"

"I—"

"There is the small matter of your life on the line if you refuse, of course."

Jade looked down at her feet, shaking slightly but suddenly she felt something on her shoulder. She turned to see Spiritmon smiling brightly. "Spiritmon…"

"Let's show her Jade; show her how strong we are."

Jade nodded, feeling a smile appear on her face. She turned back to Kyubimon, her face focussed and prepared. "I accept."

* * *

><p>The others had been caged off via glass partitions into the two corners of the dojo that were near the door. The Digimon were in one corner and the humans in another. Jade alone stood to face Kyubimon, but with Spiritmon by her side she felt confident and calm.<p>

"Your injuries may hinder you." Kyubimon's tails lit up brightly and the fire flew from them at Jade.

Jade flinched "What are you—!" Her leg suddenly felt better. Lifting the hoodie off it, she saw it was fully healed. She tossed the hooded jumper near the door and then turned back to Kyubimon. "Thanks."

"Begin."

Kyubimon burst forwards in an instant. Her paws made no sound as she charged across the wooden dojo floor, her tails focussing on Jade. "Fox Tail Inferno." The blue balls burst from her tails, ghostly faces flickering across them as they charged towards the Digidestined duo. Jade dived to the side and Spiritmon flew into the air, or at least as high as she could in the dojo.

However, Kyubimon didn't waste a moment and suddenly she was pinwheeling through the air with blue flames encompassing her body. She collided with Spiritmon and sent her flying into the dojo doors. The doors had been locked so her body just crashed into them meekly; she was unable to escape as Kyubimon charged again, raising her paw in preparation.

"Spiritmon, slow her down!" Jade yelled, looking for something she could use to help her friend.

"Mud bath!" Spiritmon created a pool of gloopy mud beneath her opponents feet as she neared, flying around her with ease. "Wings of Fury!" She corkscrewed towards her enemy, gathering energy on the top of her head as she flew.

"Tengu!" Kyubimon roared, her voice becoming a shriek as sonic waves rippled outwards from her body.

Spiritmon gripped her ears, flying back to retreat away from Kyubimon as the Digimon slowly turned in the mud, her mouth turning to a snarl as a spirit made entirely from blue energy appeared in front of the fairy Digimon. "Look out!" Jade yelled but it was far too late to save her friend as the ethereal fist quickly launched her backwards and Kyubimon clambered out of the mud. She flicked a speck of it off her mane, shaking slightly, and then charged forwards as Spiritmon slumped on the floor. Her tails ignited, glowing furiously, but as she reached Spiritmon she stopped, her tails dimming.

* * *

><p>"What's she doing?" Cayden muttered, deep in thought.<p>

"Maybe she remembered something?" Tammy suggested with a shrug.

"I think she doesn't want to fight Spiritmon on the floor," Holly said, watching as Kyubimon waited patiently for Spiritmon to push herself up.

"This is a blood bath, though, the fight is already done." Aiden looked at the difference in damage, and knew his conclusion was the truth, as did the others.

* * *

><p>"Spiritmon, get up!" Jade yelled, frantic as her partner just barely managed to stand.<p>

"Are you able to continue?" Kyubimon asked, her tails flickering slightly.

"I won't just continue—" Spiritmon coughed, standing tall and floating into the air. "I'll win."

"I appreciate the confidence but—" Kyubimon never managed to finish her sentence as a head crashed into her throat and sent her staggering backwards.

"There's more where that came from." Spiritmon narrowed her eyes.

"Show me, young Digimon, allow me to appreciate this fight."

"Wings of Fury!"

"Kodengeki!" The two Digimon flew at each other, their heads illuminated with raw digital energy, and it was clear that they both valued each other as opponents, despite the level difference. As they collided. the two began to create sparks from the contact point. The forces appeared to be even and unshifting as they both struggled until the energy faded and the two Digimon fell onto the ground. Kyubimon spun with finesse; using her tails to flick Spiritmon into one of the walls.

"Mud Bath!" Spiritmon yelled as she flew backwards, increasing the depth of the muddy pool so that it instantly covered Kyubimon up to her neck.

Kyubimon looked around, realising she had been outwitted. "Quick!" Jade yelled, standing meekly as she watched her partner fight. She had no part in this fight and it was made clear by the tenacity and strength that the two were exhibiting.

The fairy Digimon floated upwards slowly, gathering energy in her wings this time. "Wings of Fury!" She began to flap the wings, taking an unusual alteration to her usual attack, and unleash blades of air at her opponent.

"A new attack in the middle of a fight… You are truly a worthy opponent." Kyubimon smiled gratefully as she closed her eyes in expectation of the attack.

The blades cut at her face, releasing specks of data, but they didn't cause any major damage. Spiritmon panted, trying to recover her energy in order to repeat the attack. "I will now return the favour." Kyubimon began to shudder and then the whole dojo followed. It was as if an earthquake was occurring and none of them could do anything to escape or stop it. The fox Digimon slowly began to glow with white hot flames, causing the mud to evaporate as she slowly lifted out of the earthly puddle while Spiritmon struggled to find her feet. She smirked and then burst into the air. "Dragon Wheel!" The flames arced off her body, taking on the appearance of a dragon as they impaled Spiritmon and a white light blinded everyone.

* * *

><p>"Let me at her, it's my turn!" Liomon exclaimed, leaping into the glass repeatedly.<p>

"You should never choose battle as an option when it isn't necessary," Iontramon chided, watching carefully.

"Spiritmon lost…" Faeremon tried to see through the dust formed from the attack but the outcome was almost certain.

"Dammit," Agumon cursed, clenching his fists.

"I hope she doesn't choose to delete the humans now," Blackmon muttered nervously.

Wolfmon slowly lifted his head from his paws and smiled. "It's not over."

* * *

><p>Kyubimon allowed her tails to fall slightly. She still felt caution despite the clear victory. "I regret it, but our encounter has-"<p>

Spiritmon burst through the dust with her body burning brightly and flew straight at Kyubimon, sending her across the dojo like a rocket.

A tear escaped Jade's eye as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Spiritmon."

"Wings of Fury!" Spiritmon flew at Kyubimon as she got to her feet, her gaze focussed as her own data fizzled slightly.

Kyubimon's eyes snapped open. "Koshūgeki!" Blue flames encompassed her body and she raised her paw to channel them, swinging it at Spiritmon.

The fairy Digimon saw the attack, despite her tunnel vision, and swerved, circling around Kyubimon with the energy still rippling off her to form a cyclone of green plasma. Kyubimon turned, looking for a way out, but her opponent was moving too fast for an opening to form. The air began to thin and she felt herself keeling over. "So you're more than brute strength?" Kyubimon muttered hoarsely, barely able to speak. Suddenly, a green blob burst from the cyclone and Kyubimon tried to gather her blue flames but her opponent was coming too fast so she tensed her side, hoping to reduce the damage.

An explosion erupted from the two and Spiritmon was thrown backwards, landing near Jade and the others. "Spiritmon!" Jade screamed, rushing over to see her partner in undeniable pain as her data fizzled and she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Stop, you can stop, okay!" Jade screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "No more!" Her voice faltered and tears began to drip onto her partner's face. "Please," she whispered, barely able to form the words. "No more…"

Spiritmon's eyes opened slowly and she smiled as she felt the warm water hit her face. "Jade, we've got to win." She coughed, still smiling. "You've got to go home, remember?"

"I don't want to if you have to get hurt like this!" Jade yelled, shaking her head as Kyubimon's footsteps neared them slowly. "Please, Spiritmon, just—" She choked, looking at her partner's weak frame made her feel even more useless. "Stop." Jade turned to Kyubimon as the latter stood watching them. "You win, okay!" she snapped, her eyes ablaze. "Just... please don't hurt her anymore."

"You two remind me of Gallantmon," Kyubimon said, her tails completely relaxed. "Before he was reset, of course; her sense of justice and your strong spirit." She seemed to ponder the thought in her head. "You are his image; I cannot allow you to give up so easily."

"She's not fighting anymore! This has got to stop! I'm sick of all the fighting, and the running, I'm just sick of it all!" Jade breathed, trying to calm herself. "Do what you want but please just." Jade closed her eyes. "Make it quick."

"Jade," Spiritmon's voice whispered as a small hand touched the teenager's face. "I'll win for you, if you promise me you won't cry anymore." She smirked. "If you cry again I'll give you a—" She coughed and Jade felt the hand move from her face. "Wedgie."

Jade slowly opened her eyes but her partner was already facing Kyubimon and the fox seemed to be preparing to continue the fight. "I." Jade bit her lip. She wanted to say no, she wanted to protect her partner. "Promise." The word surprised her as she said it but she smiled and nodded, it didn't matter what her brain said. As she'd been taught—following your heart is sometimes more important than following your head.

Spiritmon flew at Kyubimon, raising her fist and summoning the small amount of energy she had into it. She didn't have enough energy left to use her attacks but she could still win. She had to.

Kyubimon shook her head and as Spiritmon neared her she brought her paw down onto the smaller Digimon's chest, crashing her into the ground. The paw began to burn brightly with cobalt flames as Spiritmon's body fizzled and crackled.

"Spiritmon!" Jade screamed as she crashed a board against the fox Digimon's head, causing her to stagger to the side and free Spiritmon. Jade swung the wood at Kyubimon defensively, not moving from Spiritmon's side. "I'll fight you instead!"

Kyubimon walked forwards slowly, her intent unclear as her tails swirled about maliciously.

Jade flinched as one of the tails darted at her but as she looked back again she saw the board crash against a wall. She'd now lost her only defense against something that was much bigger than herself. Suddenly the tail flew at her once more and she clenched her eyes shut, not moving.

There was a pause and then she began to wonder if this is what it felt like to die in the Digital World. Just calm and silence. It was a nice way to go.

"Jade, open your eyes!" Aiden yelled, muffled, banging on the glass.

She did as she was told and slowly opened her eyelids. A shiny green Digivice floated in front of her, held on the end of the tail. "What?" she just barely managed to stammer.

"I will acknowledge your strong spirit; the bond you two share is strong enough to defeat foes much greater than myself so stopping you here would be foolish. Take your property, Jade Nedzweski."

Jade gingerly reached for the object, taking it slowly and holding it in her hand for a while, staring at it and then her partner. "Thank you," she muttered, looking up.

"You may all go free," Kyubimon said, stamping her foot on the floor to remove the glass partitions as she walked to the back of the dojo.

The others rushed over to Jade and Spiritmon, hugging and congratulating the two while trying to care for Spiritmon but Jade's attention was elsewhere. "Why?" she asked, looking to the fox Digimon.

"Hm?" she replied, turning her head back to look at the tanned girl.

"Why did you do it?"

"Jade, does it matter? We're free!" Tammy exclaimed delightedly.

"Tammy, just let her answer, please," Jade whispered, looking back at the Digimon expectantly.

She sat down on her hind legs, pondering the thought. "I hate Boogeymon, he's crude, crass, weak and dishonourable." Her voice was almost aggressive but masked behind an apathetic tone.

"And the others?" Wolfmon asked, managing to move forward thanks to Faeremon.

"They're inferior imbeciles; save for Tapirmon, who is much like Boogeymon, but one would assume that's because he's the lapdog of the latter." Kyubimon licked a wound on her paw, reminiscent of a cat.

"Then why do you work with them?"

"One mustn't enjoy their job to do it, they must gain a greater benefit than the cost of their misery."

"I guess things are the same the world over," Cayden remarked, smirking.

"So you don't want to fight me?" Liomon asked, her tail wagging a little.

"Your spirit is strong, Liomon, but your tactics fail you and make you inferior to your companions. If I was to fight you I would wait until your maturity has caught up with your strength. One may wield a large hammer, but how they use that hammer dictates their ability."

"I don't understand," Liomon grumbled, pouting.

"In time, you will; you all will. I can see that you will win, so, to help you along the way, I'll tell you now that Boogeymon's greatest weakness—" A ghostly fist burst through her chest and she looked down smiling. "Do not allow your bond to falter, Jade, my strength—" She gasped, in shock of the cold embrace that now met her senses. "Is now yours." Her data exploded, floating in the air to reveal the cause.

A small elephant like Digimon floated where she had been. "Tapirmon," Wolfmon growled but he stumbled before he managed to charge.

"She was a loose cannon," he said, shrugging. "And they get fired." He smirked.

"How dare you!" Tammy yelled, becoming angry.

"That wasn't fair!" Aiden yelled.

"Why did you hurt her?" Holly asked, saddened as she watched the data swirl about the room, trying to escape.

"Because I wanted to." His reply caused him to smirk and then he began to laugh.

"You're evil!" Holly yelled and Blackmon moved in front of her.

"I'd love to wipe those hopeful looks off your faces but Boogeymon wants to do that himself, so until later," Tapirmon said, laughing as he turned into purple smoke and then disappeared.

The data floated around Jade and she smiled, walking towards the dojo doors with it still engulfing her. "Thank you again," she whispered as she pushed the doors open.

"Jade, where you going?" Aiden asked, turning around.

Jade watched as the data slowly began to fly away; it seemed to dance across the clear blue sky slowly. "I want to go after the data," Jade replied.

"We're right behind you!" Agumon said, smiling.

Jade smiled back, cradling Spiritmon in her arms. "One more to go." She held up the Digivice and they all looked to Cayden.

"That means he had it." Cayden clenched his fists but managed to release the anger, causing Iontramon to smile.

"Kyubimon's words about our bonds, Aiden, I think that bond can exist without the aggression." Iontramon looked up at his partner, hopefully.

"Only after we get our own back." Aiden's eyes were fierce and his teeth were gritted.

Agumon looked up to the boy. "You can be sure of that."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

Hawke sat up quickly, looking around with a panicked look in his eyes. He coughed, shuddering slightly.

"I'll take that as a no." Lillymon smiled gently, pushing him down. "I see you're still not over your cold."

"I guess not..."

"Were you having a nightmare?" Lillymon asked, heading over to the stream and pulling a small towel from somewhere.

"Yeah..." Hawke sighed, sitting up and looking around. It was late, and the two of them seemed to be the only ones in the valley awake. He was lying near the stream, just outside of the circle of stones where the five cream Digi-eggs were.

Lillymon returned, the towel saturated. She placed it across Hawke's head. "Now, get to sleep. I can tell you've not had much. It's why you're getting all these nightmares."

"And you?" Hawke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Digimon who look after this place have different data to most Digimon. We have much greater supply of energy than others. But we aren't that strong." Lillymon smiled. "Me, and who I was before I was reset each time." Lillymon sighed, but her smile remained. "It's a long life, but I'm happy to give it to the children."

"You've never thought about going?"

"No. I like what I'm able to do, and I always have. I'm happy with who I am."

"I wish I could say the same..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hawk: Well, looks like Kyubimon wasn't really a bad egg after all. She's actually pretty nice. Hope you guys were surprised. Or at the very least enjoyed the scene. Kumo wrote it, he did a great job, and he shouldn't even try to deny it. But he'll probably try to anyway...<strong>

**Kumo: Did you guys know Hawk can read minds? :I Anyway, the idea to have Kyubimon as a redeemable character was all his idea so at the very least the credit should be even. I hope you miss her a little and enjoyed the scene! Next chapter will have a few big reveals so look forwards to that!**


End file.
